


Mass Effect Rewrited 1

by Ladnir



Series: Mass Effect Rewrited [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, BioWare, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, POV Original Character, Rewrite, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladnir/pseuds/Ladnir
Summary: Olesya Dragunova es requerida por el Capitán Anderson para acompañar a la comandante Kate Shepard en su búsqueda del espectro renegado Saren. Olesya no sabe nada sobre su pasado aunque nunca le ha importado saber su origen, aún así, este viaje hará que se replantee muchas cosas…





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -AO3 no me permite seleccionar la opción de "prólogo" (y me imagino que tampoco la de "epílogo" así que aunque la página los nombre como "Chapter X", pondré al principio de cada entrada el capítulo/prólogo/epílogo y el nombre del capítulo-

  **·Prólogo·**

**-La Llamada-**

_2183 EC. Azrahas, Sistema Zaherin, Nebulosa de Pilos, Vía Láctea._

Una pequeña gota de agua resbaló por la enorme hoja de color azulado hasta el suelo, completamente cubierto de musgo, cuando una mano enguantada la apartó con suavidad hacia un lado. El dueño de la mano avanzaba, sin prisa pero sin pausa, hacia una pared de la montaña completamente lisa que había descubierto en uno de los escáneres que había realizado antes de aterrizar.

Aún era de noche aunque el cielo comenzaba a clarear, anunciando el amanecer de un nuevo día, pero el visitante no parecía estar preocupado por ello. Se detuvo ante la enorme pared y miró hacia arriba, colocando los brazos en jarras en postura satisfecha; acto seguido, alzó el brazo izquierdo y sacó su omni herramienta, que destelló en naranja iluminando tenuemente las rocas, tecleó algo con rapidez en el teclado virtual y una potente luz blanca apareció en el extremo, permitiendo al visitante iluminar la pared.

Azrahas había sido explorado en su momento por científicas asari, pero aquellas criaturas azules tan inteligentes no le habían prestado tanta atención como debían. O quizá no lo habían considerado importante, al fin y al cabo, las pinturas de unas criaturas similares a las sepias no eran nada realmente llamativo…

Un pitido en el interior del casco del explorador le indicó, con un sobresalto, que tenía una video llamada. Con un resoplido, sacó una foto a la pared y se puso en camino de regreso a la pequeña nave que lo había traído hasta aquel planeta alejado de cualquier tipo de civilización.

Después de atravesar de nuevo la frondosa selva llegó al claro donde se encontraba una pequeña nave de color blanco perlado y rojo con el nombre  _Horus_  serigrafiado en el fuselaje; una vez en el interior de la misma, se dirigió al puesto de mando para abrir el terminal.

Parpadeando en una cuadrícula azul apareció la imagen de un hombre con la piel color ébano, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, vistiendo una chaqueta oscura, igual que el pantalón, y con las manos recogidas en la espalda. Su expresión severa hizo ladear la cabeza al explorador.

—Me ha costado dar contigo, Olesya –comentó el hombre de forma casual.

El explorador se quitó el casco y sacudió la cabeza para dejar caer una ondulada melena castaño rojiza sobre sus hombros; revelando ser una mujer. Tenía el lado izquierdo de la cabeza afeitado casi hasta la nuca; llevaba cuatro pendientes en cada oreja y un aro en el labio inferior, justo en el centro; y en la mandíbula inferior derecha tenía una leve cicatriz vertical. Aunque su rasgo más llamativo era la heterocromía de sus ojos: el derecho era azul eléctrico y morado, como si fuese una nebulosa; y el izquierdo tenía el color del fuego, amarillo y naranja ardiente; ambos ojos tenían los colores separados por una franja irregular de color negro que atravesaba la pupila en horizontal.

—David, ¿a qué se debe el honor? -saludó ella, sonriendo de medio lado y apoyando el casco en la cadera.

—Necesito tu ayuda -respondió él de manera escueta-. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo en persona. ¿Podrías acercarte a La Ciudadela?

—¿Tan urgente es? -la expresión de la exploradora cambió a una de curiosa seriedad.

—Algo así -David se encogió de hombros pero su expresión fue bastante elocuente.

—Voy de inmediato. Olesya fuera.

La chica desconectó la terminal y se dirigió al puente, donde se sentó en el asiento del piloto y puso en marcha la pequeña pero rápida nave, abandonado el planeta y dirigiéndose al relé del sistema para poner rumbo a La Ciudadela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Capítulo de presentaciones, básicamente (?) La verdad que escribir Mass Effect 1 me ha costado un poco porque da poco pie a que suceda /nada/ y es todo como muy a carreras; además, el propio juego tampoco es que rellenase huecos tan bien como Mass Effect 2 y Mass Effect 3 así que yoquesé. Espero que os guste-

**·Capítulo 1·**

**-La Ciudadela-**

_2183 EC._  
_La Ciudadela, Widow, Nebulosa Serpentina, Vía Láctea._

La pequeña nave blanca y roja avanzó entre el abundante tráfico hacia el muelle D23 de La Ciudadela. El centro neurálgico de la galaxia siempre tenía naves yendo y viniendo de los muelles y, muchas de ellas, no eran naves tan pequeñas como la que Olesya manejaba, aún así la nave más grande que aquel día se encontraba atracada era una fragata de última generación, construida por algún tipo de acuerdo entre los humanos y los turianos.

La SSV Normandía SR-1 era un tipo de fragata única en su existencia, la primera de lo que pretendía ser una producción de naves de sigilo para misiones de exploración en zonas problemáticas de la galaxia puesto que podía pasar inadvertida a los sensores de las naves enemigas.

Olesya sonrió para sí misma al verla. David había sido nombrado capitán de dicha fragata y seguro que podría enseñársela si ella se lo pedía; la chica había sentido curiosidad por aquella nave desde que escuchó de su construcción.

Atracó sin problemas en el muelle y bajó de la nave, dirigiéndose a los rapidtrans para que la llevasen a las zonas públicas del Presidium, donde había acordado reunirse con David.

Las zonas públicas del Presidium constaban de un gran número de tiendas y paseos que rodeaban un gran número de fuentes con plantas y vegetación de lo más diversa; quizá para hacer menos artificial toda aquella estructura. También había cafeterías y restaurantes donde las diversas especies se reunían y socializaban de manera amistosa… la mayoría de las veces.

Miró el reloj del Presidium y vio que llegaba pronto, de manera que se apoyó en la barandilla frente a una fuente, inclinada hacia adelante sobre los brazos. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba La Ciudadela y echaba de menos aquel aire de paz que se respiraba en aquel lugar.

—¿Aún sigues llevando ese pañuelo tan llamativo?

Olesya se volvió un poco al oír la voz a su espalda y se encontró, tal y como su percepción había indicado, con David Anderson en persona, sonriente y claramente contento de verla allí. La chica bajó la mirada hacia el pañuelo naranja ardiente que llevaba, al estilo militar, alrededor del cuello y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, es una seña de identidad a la que no voy a renunciar -respondió ella.

El resto de su vestimenta se componía de una camisa amplia de color gris azulado, de una sola pieza, con las mangas amplias y cortas por encima del codo, donde empezaban unas vendas blancas que cubrían ambos brazos de la joven hasta las manos, cubiertas a su vez por unos guantes negros de cuero, que dejaban al descubierto los dedos; siendo el derecho más largo que el izquierdo y teniendo dibujados en ellos los huesos que compondrían la mano y las falanges de los dedos; llevaba también un pantalón azul marino, lleno de cinturones para colgar pequeñas alforjas donde guardar munición u otros objetos, así como una pistolera magnética de cadera. Las botas eran altas, hasta la rodilla, y negras, con un par de tiras rojas alrededor del empeine, pasando por debajo del tacón.

—Hay otras cosas en ti que llaman más la atención que tu pañuelo -Anderson miró de manera elocuente a los ojos de la chica y ella se echó a reír.

—Vale, antes de que se me olvide -Olesya se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Cuándo vas a enseñarme esa flamante fragata tuya?

La expresión divertida de Anderson se atenuó un poco y Olesya eliminó su sonrisa de los labios y se irguió un poco más, mirando atentamente a su amigo.

—David, ¿qué ha pasado?

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo acompañase a dar un paseo y ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente a lo largo de la barandilla. David respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Ha habido un… _problema_ en Eden Prime -comenzó a decir-. Nihlus ha muerto, así como prácticamente toda la colonia que estaba allí.

—¿Qué? -Olesya lo miró atónita-. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar eso? ¿Se sabe quién ha sido el causante?

—Saren Artherius.

Anderson se detuvo un instante para mirarla y ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿El espectro turiano? -preguntó ella, sin salir de su asombro-. ¿Estás seguro, David?

—Una quariana ha demostrado que ha sido así -Anderson reanudó la marcha, mirando hacia las fuentes que echaban agua de manera constante, luego se volvió hacia ella de manera repentina-. ¿Cuánto hace que no escuchas las noticias?

—No sé -Olesya se encogió de hombros con indiferencia-. Un par de semanas.

—Entonces no sabes que han nombrado al primer espectro humano, ¿verdad? -la expresión tan elocuente de la joven consiguió hacer reír a Anderson-. Ya veo que no. Kate Shepard ha sido denominada espectro humano, para que detenga a Saren. Y por eso he dejado el mando de la Normandía en su favor.

—¿Voluntariamente? -la pregunta de la chica daba a entender de que sabía que había algo más.

—Sí, es lo mejor. El Consejo no quiere que alguien como yo vaya tras él -reconoció David, apoyándose en la barandilla-. En cierto modo, lo entiendo. Acusé a Saren en aquel momento y aquello coincidió con el rechazo de mi petición de ser espectro. Pero no te he hecho venir para contarte todo esto -agitó una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto-. Quiero que acompañes a Shepard y la ayudes a capturar a Saren.

—¿Por qué yo? -preguntó Olesya, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose de espaldas en la baranda-. Ella es un espectro, goza de un poder que yo no tengo, además de que estará mejor entrenada y tiene la mejor nave que tiene la Alianza. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudar?

—No quiero que vayas en condición de soldado, Olesya -David clavó su mirada oscura en ella-. Sino por tu percepción. Creo que hay algo más detrás de todo esto, Saren comandó un equipo de geth en Eden Prime y todos sabemos que los geth no han salido del Velo de Perseo desde hace más de doscientos años -hizo una breve pausa antes de volver a hablar-. Cuando conozcas a Shepard lo entenderás.

Olesya desvió la mirada de la de su amigo y la clavó en los jardines del Presidium, cavilando todo lo que él acaba de contar. Finalmente suspiró.

—Está bien, David -lo miró con una mueca en forma de sonrisa-. Sabes bien cómo picar mi curiosidad. Esperaré en el muelle 422, pero cuida de mi pequeña. No voy a perdonarte si le pasa algo.

* * *

El muelle 422 estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de varios trabajadores de Seg-C y algún que otro cuidador pululando por algunos rincones, revisando que La Ciudadela estuviese en plenas condiciones. Olesya paseaba cerca del borde del muelle, mirando con atención la enorme nave que tenía ante sí; su pequeño equipaje (un baúl en el que llevaba su armadura, sus armas y cuatro cosas más) descansaba a unos pocos pasos de donde ella estaba. Lo miró un instante y sacudió la cabeza; normalmente no usaba la armadura, no le hacía falta, pero la llevaba igualmente a todas partes, a modo de talismán, además, nunca podía saber cuándo iba a necesitarla realmente…

Se volvió de nuevo cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella y vio caminar a buen paso a una mujer alta y robusta, con el cabello rojo como la sangre. Se acercó a ella con presteza y comprobó que los ojos eran de color verde brillante y que tenía pecas en la cara, lo que añadía cierta inocencia a sus rasgos. Olesya percibía algo más en aquella persona y supo que se trataba de la comandante Kate Shepard, pero no era aquello lo que percibía exactamente, era algo distinto, algo bastante más familiar pero que no lograba ubicar.

Olesya vio que la mujer abría un poco los ojos al llegar a su altura y supo que su heterocromía había vuelto a sorprender a su interlocutora; sonrió para sí misma, internamente le gustaba ver cómo la gente reaccionaba ante aquella característica suya.

—Olesya Dragunova, supongo -comentó de manera tentativa la mujer.

—Supone bien, Comandante Shepard -asintió Olesya, con las manos en la espalda y casi en posición de firmes.

—Tutéame, odio los formalismos -masculló Shepard-. Anderson me ha hablado muy bien de ti, me ha comentado que conoces bien los sistemas de Terminus.

—Así es -asintió Olesya-. Terminus y el espacio geth. El espacio batariano lo tengo algo verde.

—¿Espacio geth? -inquirió Shepard, enarcando una de las cejas.

—Una tiene curiosidad -Olesya se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

—Estoy segura de que le serás de mucha ayuda a nuestro piloto -comentó Shepard; luego ladeó la cabeza con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido-. Dime, Olesya, ¿has estado en el ejército, verdad?

La chica abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta, y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

—Supongo que mi postura tan formal me ha delatado -comentó en tono bromista. Shepard rió entre dientes.

—Un poco -reconoció-. Es poco habitual encontrar a un explorador tan firme, no tienes porqué adoptarla en mi presencia, a mis ojos no perteneces al ejército así que no me debes respeto en lo referente a la cadena de mando -hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-. ¿Cuál era tu especialidad?

—Infiltración -respondió Olesya, adoptando una postura más relajada-. Soy prácticamente indetectable.

—Está claro que Anderson sabía lo que hacía cuando te envió aquí -extendió una mano hacia Olesya-. Bienvenida a bordo, Olesya.

—Gracias, comandante -sonrió Olesya, estrechando la mano ofrecida por Shepard.

Entonces sucedió. Fueron tan sólo unos pocos segundos pero al estrechar la mano de la comandante, Olesya tuvo una visión nada halagadora. Las imágenes que se sucedieron en la mente de la chica mostraban la agonía de una raza desaparecida, la unión de la carne con máquinas... mostraban desolación y dolor.

Parpadeó, confusa, y se fijó en que Shepard la miraba con curiosidad.

Olesya fue consciente de que aún tenía la mano de la comandante en la suya y la soltó con rapidez, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, me he quedado un poco traspuesta -comentó-. Estaba en la Nebulosa de Pilos cuando Anderson contactó conmigo y he venido sin perder un instante, aún no he descansado en condiciones.

Shepard asintió, aceptando aquella respuesta como válida y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la nave cuando dos personas aparecieron subiendo por el muelle. Una de ellas era Anderson, la otra era el consejero Donnel Udina, el embajador humano en La Ciudadela.

—¡Shepard!, tenemos algunos indicios de actividad geth en… -Udina se interrumpió cuando vio a Olesya al lado de Shepard, recogiendo su equipaje para entrar en la Normandía-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Olesya se volvió hacia Udina y le dirigió una mirada de fría indiferencia.

—Mis asuntos no son algo que le incumba, Consejero -respondió ella.

—Lo son si vas a poner en riesgo la misión de Shepard -gruñó Udina, señalando a la chica con el dedo índice de la mano-. Vas a darnos problemas, siempre acabáis haciéndolo y esta misión es de suma importancia como para que tú te veas involucrada.

Olesya se acercó a él y la mirada de indiferencia que la chica tenía pasó a ser una mirada de dura amenaza.

—Consejero Udina, le recuerdo que Shepard es un espectro y, como tal, no rinde cuentas a nadie, ni a usted ni al Consejo -comenzó a explicar Olesya-. Si Shepard me quiere en su nave, iré en su nave; y si rechaza mi ayuda, seguiré con mis asuntos. Además, ninguna ley me prohíbe atracar en La Ciudadela, así que no estoy haciendo nada ilegal.

Udina abrió la boca para hablar pero Anderson se adelantó.

—No hemos venido aquí para tratar asuntos personales, Consejero -le recordó con suavidad, luego se volvió hacia Shepard, guiñándole un ojo-. Tenemos información de actividad geth en Feros y en Noveria; deberías ir a investigar esas zonas. Además, nos han llegado noticias de que la hija de la Matriarca Benezia está en Therum, en el sistema Knossos; quizá ella os ayude a saber dónde está Saren o dónde está el Conducto.

Olesya ladeó la cabeza al oír aquello pero no dijo nada. Shepard guardó silencio un instante, pensativa, antes de hablar.

—Iremos a por la hija de la Matriarca -sentenció-. Cuanta más información podamos reunir, mejor.

—Muy bien -asintió Anderson, conforme con la decisión de la comandante-. Partid de inmediato y buena suerte.

Se despidieron con un cabeceo de ambos hombres y entraron en la Normandía; Shepard le hizo un gesto a Olesya para que esperase y se dirigió a la sala del timonel, donde le dio indicaciones al piloto para poner rumbo al Cúmulo de Artemis Tau y luego regresó al lado de la chica.

—Dime, ¿a qué ha venido eso con Udina? -la pregunta no estaba formulada de en tono exigente, sino más bien con curiosidad.

—Udina y mi madre discutieron hace unos años por un estúpido asunto y Udina quiso exiliarla -Olesya se encogió de hombros-. Obviamente el Consejo desestimó su propuesta y, bueno, si conoces un poco a Udina sabrás que odia perder.

Shepard asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaban unas escaleras que hacían curva para llegar al piso inferior, a la cubierta de la tripulación. Avanzaron por un pasillo lateral hasta llegar a una puerta que la comandante abrió; se apartó a un lado e invitó a pasar a Olesya, quien se quedó en la puerta, mirando alternativamente al interior y a Shepard.

—¿Una habitación sólo para mí? -inquirió-. ¿Por qué?

—Anderson me pidió que cuidase de ti -respondió Shepard-. Y eso voy a hacer. No es una habitación grande, como puedes comprobar, pero creo que servirá.

—No tengo ningún problema en dormir con el resto de la tripulación -comenzó a decir Olesya pero Shepard alzó una mano para indicarle silencio.

—Lo sé, Olesya, pero como ya he dicho, Anderson me lo ha pedido y no es algo que me cueste cumplir -insistió la comandante con firmeza-. Si me supusiese un problema desde luego no hubiera accedido, créeme.

Olesya miró a los ojos de la comandante un instante antes de resoplar, derrotada, y entrar para dejar su baúl.

—Ponte cómoda y siéntete libre de pasear por la nave -continuó hablando Shepard-, habitúate a ella; y así también la tripulación no se sorprenderá de verte merodeando por aquí, enviaré luego un aviso a todos igualmente. Si me necesitas estaré en el puente de mando.

Hizo un cabeceo y se alejó un par de pasos antes de darse la vuelta.

—Ah, sí -Olesya alzó la mirada-. Ve a la enfermería a que la doctora Chakwas te haga un pequeño reconocimiento.

Olesya asintió y la comandante Shepard se alejó con buen paso. La chica miró la pequeña estancia y medio sonrió al ver la ventana que se abría al espacio. Siempre le habían gustado las habitaciones con vistas al universo y creía que Anderson se lo había comentado a la comandante; se recordó llevarle una botella de licor de Serrice a Anderson la próxima vez que lo viera y colocó el baúl en un rincón de la habitación antes de salir.

Llegó al comedor y vio una indicación con la palabra “Enfermería” escrita en ella y siguió la flecha hasta llegar al recinto médico, donde entró sin llamar. Una mujer de casi cincuenta años, con el pelo entrecano y corto, alzó la mirada de unos informes que estaba leyendo; frunció el ceño ligeramente al no reconocerla y Olesya se apresuró a presentarse.

—Soy Olesya Dragunova -dijo-. El capitán Anderson me ha designado a la tripulación de la comandante Shepard y ella me ha indicado que acuda aquí a que me hagan un reconocimiento médico.

—Oh, claro -la mujer pareció entender entonces la presencia de la chica allí; se levantó y le tendió una mano que Olesya estrechó-. Soy la doctora Chakwas. Quédate quieta, tardaré sólo un momento.

Olesya se quedó de pie, sin moverse, mientras la doctora alzaba la mano izquierda y sacaba la omni herramienta y la pasaba por delante de la chica. Luego tecleó algo en ella y asintió, conforme.

—Estás perfectamente -comentó-. Le enviaré el informe a la comandante y si ella está conforme no habría que hacer más pruebas. Acude a mí si te duele cualquier cosa o si te encuentras mal.

Olesya asintió y se retiró para mirar la sala donde se encontraba. Parecía ser el comedor de la nave, donde había varios tripulantes que la miraban de reojo; vagueó la mirada por allí y vio que había un pasillo que iba hacia la proa de la nave, su mirada se detuvo en un hombre que estaba revisando algunas lecturas y que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Olesya ladeó la cabeza, curiosa, y se acercó a él. El hombre no tendría más de treinta años, era alto y musculoso, cabello corto y negro y los ojos castaños, atractivo; percibió que mantenía un estricto control sobre sí mismo y ella se preguntó la razón.

 —¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó al llegar a su altura, sobresaltando al hombre que alzó la mirada hacia ella-. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte -agregó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—No lo has hecho -el hombre esbozó media sonrisa-. Estaba demasiado concentrado, es todo.

—Soy Olesya Dragunova -se presentó ella, ofreciéndole una mano.

—Kaidan Alenko -el hombre la estrechó con firmeza y Olesya percibió un gran poder biótico en él; Kaidan se llevó la otra mano de nuevo a la cabeza y ella comprendió.

—Secuelas de los implantes, ¿no? -comentó ella, ligeramente preocupada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? -Kaidan frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

—Te vi antes llevándote la mano a la misma zona de la cabeza que ahora -explicó ella-, es la zona donde se suelen colocar los implantes.

Kaidan se echó a reír.

—En realidad tengo suerte de tener tan sólo migrañas de manera ocasional -reconoció Kaidan.

Él la miró con mayor atención entonces, fijándose en los ojos de Olesya, intentando ver, con la poca luz de la nave, el color exacto que tenían; ella vio la intención y se acercó un poco más a la luz más próxima y abrió un poco los ojos.

—Morado y azul el derecho; amarillo y naranja el izquierdo -aclaró ella; Kaidan se ruborizó un poco y ella percibió que se sentía un poco incómodo por haber sido tan descuidado-. No me incomoda que te hayas quedado mirándolos -aclaró ella con una suave carcajada-. Estoy acostumbrada a ello.

—Jamás había visto unos iris así -comentó él-. ¿De dónde eres exactamente?

—No lo sé -Olesya se encogió de hombros-. Me encontraron a bordo de una nave batariana cuando tenía seis años. No había datos míos en ningún sitio así que supongo que nací en alguna nave humana que habrá desaparecido en algún punto de la galaxia, derribada por alguna nave contrabandista.

 **—** Siento oír eso -comentó Kaidan pero Olesya movió una mano para restar importancia al asunto.

—No te preocupes, pasó hace muchos años y no me quejo de la vida que he llevado -sonrió ampliamente y Kaidan esbozó medio sonrisa-. No quiero entretenerte demasiado, Alenko; la comandante me dijo que me diera una vuelta por la nave y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Hablamos más tarde.

Kaidan inclinó la cabeza y prosiguió con su trabajo mientras ella se daba la vuelta, mirando hacia el final del pasillo; caminó hacia allí con curiosidad al ver a un turiano de espaldas a ella.

Sonrió al acercarse, reconociendo la presencia, y se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó de espaldas en la pared, esperando que él se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Podría haberte matado y ni sabrías por dónde te habría llegado la bala -comentó ella tras un rato-. Estás perdiendo facultades, Garrus.

El turiano se volvió de repente, mirando a la chica con cierta sorpresa; luego se echó a reír, acercándose para abrazarla.

—Olesya, me alegro de verte -saludó Garrus-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El capitán Anderson ha creído oportuna mi ayuda en la misión de Shepard -respondió ella-. Mis conocimientos de las zonas fuera del espacio de La Ciudadela puede que sean útiles.

—No creo que haya nadie tan loco como tú como para indagar en los sistemas más peligrosos de la galaxia.

—¿Y tú? -preguntó ella entonces-. Creía que trabajabas para Seg-C. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Seg-C creo que ha pasado a la historia -Garrus desvió la mirada y toqueteó un par de cosas en la pantalla-. Encontré indicios de que Saren estaba tramando algo pero mis superiores me retiraron del caso; entonces apareció Shepard y me propuso que la acompañase -se encogió de hombros-. Tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, iba a presentar mi dimisión hoy.

—Sinceramente, en Seg-C estabas desperdiciando tu potencial, Garrus -comentó ella. Luego sonrió de manera burlona-. Aquí harás mejor trabajo, nunca se sabe cuándo podrás necesitar un turiano para acabar con una mosca a cañonazos.

Garrus se echó a reír. Entonces una voz masculina resonó por los altavoces de la nave.

—Olesya Dragunova, se requiere su presencia en el puente.

—Parece que me reclaman -suspiró ella, luego sonrió a Garrus-. Espero volver a combatir a tu lado, Vakarian.

—Yo también, me gusta ver huir a los enemigos de vez en cuando.

Olesya abandonó la zona de las baterías de la nave y recorrió con rapidez el camino hacia donde se encontraba el timonel, allí vio que la comandante Shepard estaba detrás del asiento del piloto, mirando con atención a las pantallas.

—Se presenta Dragunova en el puente -informó Olesya al entrar; la comandante se volvió para mirarla antes de regresar la mirada hacia las pantallas que había frente al piloto-. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—¿Qué puedes contarme sobre Therum? -preguntó Shepard.

—Es un planeta principalmente minero, eso lo sabe todo el mundo -comenzó a decir ella tras un instante pensando-. Altas temperaturas y lava por todas partes; no hay sitio para aterrizar una nave como la Normandía; demasiadas montañas y zonas rocosas.

—Joker, tendrás que soltarnos en el mako -comentó Shepard al piloto.

—Entendido, comandante -repuso éste-. Os dejaré limpiamente en el campo de tierra y lava.

Olesya lo miró y vio un hombre de treinta años con una gorra azul sobre la cabeza, tapándole los rasgos salvo una mandíbula con barba recortada y una mueca sonriente en los labios.

—Prepara tu equipo, Olesya -dijo entonces la comandante-. Vienes conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**·Capítulo 2·**

**-Liara T’soni-**

_2183 EC._

_Therum, Sistema Knossos, Cúmulo Artemis Tau, Vía Láctea._

El mako aterrizó suavemente sobre la superficie rocosa de Therum. La comandante inició la marcha siguiendo el camino marcado por el GPS del vehículo hacia la excavación de la hija de la Matriarca Benezia: Liara T’soni. Por lo visto, la asari era una arqueóloga interesada en la raza extinta de los proteanos, raza que al parecer estaba relacionada con algo llamado El Conducto.

Olesya preguntó acerca de ello en cuanto lo escuchó y Shepard respondió que había tenido una visión al acercarse a una baliza proteana activa; la visión le mostró los últimos momentos de vida de la raza, que desapareció a manos de los segadores, una raza de máquinas muy desarrolladas. Nadie había visto uno por lo que el Consejo no creía que existiesen.

Olesya frunció el ceño, pensativa. Recordaba el eco que había visto al estrechar la mano de Shepard: había visto proteanos muriendo, agonizando, a manos de unas criaturas gigantes con muchos brazos. Aquellas criaturas debían de ser los segadores, por tanto, no podía poner en duda las palabras de Shepard acerca de que estaban relacionados de alguna manera con Saren.

El sonido de un cañonazo la distrajo de sus divagaciones y alzó la mirada para poder observar el exterior.

Delante de ellos, justo en frente de la entrada a la mina, había varios grupos de geth y un par de andadores. Shepard ordenó a Ashley que se ocupase del otro cañón y entre las dos despejaron el camino; Olesya se recostó en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose bastante inútil, odiaba  los vehículos porque no le permitían moverse a su antojo y, casi siempre, los puestos de artillería estaban ya designados a otros miembros mejor preparados para ello.

Entre Kate y Ashley acabaron con la amenaza sintética, de manera que bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron a la entrada de la mina; Olesya comprobó que llevaba la munición perforante en su  _Paladin M-77_ , una pequeña pistola de gran potencia, y entonces se adentraron en la mina.

El aire dentro de la excavación estaba enrarecido, aunque no costaba respirar dentro; los pasillos de metal crujían y chirriaban bajo sus pasos rápidos mientras buscaban a la arqueóloga.

Shepard iba delante y Ashley detrás, dejando a Olesya en el medio; la chica utilizó su habilidad innata para percibir si había enemigos y notó que había cierta presencia un poco más adelante y debajo de donde se encontraban. Pensó en decírselo a Shepard pero eso acarrearía un montón de preguntas que no quería responder. No hasta que supiera que podía confiar en la comandante. Sabía que Anderson lo hacía pero aquello no implicaba que ella tuviera que confiar sus secretos.

_Quizá más adelante_ , pensó.

Doblaron una esquina y el destello azulado de una barrera magnética iluminó un poco la zona, se fijaron mejor y vieron un ascensor cerca de ellas y un pasillo de metal que iba hasta un agujero situado en lo que parecía ser una torre… un agujero tapado por la barrera magnética.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? –preguntó Ashley en un susurro.

Shepard guardó silencio pero Olesya sí respondió.

—Es una torre proteana –ambas mujeres se volvieron para mirarla–. El tipo de material y la forma de la abertura son clásicas en sus estructuras mineras. Hacían agujeros así en la torre para poder subir los materiales recuperados en algún tipo de mecanismo ubicado en la zona central, supongo que algo como un ascensor o un montacargas.

—¿Cómo coño sabes tú todo eso? –inquirió Ashley de forma brusca.

—Mi madre es una exploradora y le gustan las ruinas –Olesya se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia–. Algo se aprende.

—Parece que la doctora T’soni no es la única que nos puede ayudar con todo esto –comentó Shepard–. ¿Por qué no me comentaste nada?

—Porque no me preguntaste –respondió Olesya con sinceridad–. Se me designó a tu equipo como experta en los sistemas que están fuera del control de La Ciudadela, no como experta proteana, algo que no soy, por cierto. Tengo tan sólo algunos conocimientos, superiores a la media, pero no como para considerarme una experta.

Shepard mantuvo su mirada en los bicolores ojos de Olesya antes de asentir y dirigirse al ascensor, que bajó renqueando dos pisos más abajo. Siguieron el pasillo hacia otro ascensor cuando un pequeño grupo de geth hizo su aparición frente a ellos.

Se cubrieron rápidamente y abrieron fuego contra los sintéticos, derribándolos con facilidad. Una vez comprobado que no había más, se acercaron a ellos para pasar al ascensor; Ashley le dio una patada a uno de los restos de geth mientras Shepard los miraba intrigada. Olesya percibió su confusión al seguir preguntándose porqué habrían salido del Velo de Perseo justo ahora.

El ascensor se detuvo con brusquedad a un par de metros de donde debía por culpa de unas planchas de metal desencajadas de su sitio, como si alguien las hubiera golpeado desde abajo con fuerza. Abandonaron el montacargas y bajaron por entre las pasarelas rotas hasta llegar a otro pasillo, desde donde les llegó una voz femenina pidiendo ayuda.

Se volvieron con rapidez y vieron a una asari suspendida en el aire tras una barrera magnética de color azul. Shepard alzó una ceja, divertida y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

—No sé si me puedes oír… –comenzó a decir la asari–. Si me oyes, ¿podrías ayudarme, por favor?

—¿Eres Liara T’soni? –preguntó Shepard, apoyando la muñeca en su rifle.

—Sí, ¿quién eres? –la voz de Liara se tornó ligeramente alarmada–. No estarás con los geth, ¿verdad? –añadió con cierto temor.

Shepard sonrió.

—No, claro que no —sacudió la cabeza—. Soy la comandante Shepard, he venido a buscarte. ¿Cómo te has metido ahí?

—Activé la barrera cuando vi que había geth —comenzó a explicar Liara—, pero he debido de tocar algo que no debía y he activado algún tipo de seguridad proteana.

—¿Hay alguna forma de desactivarlo? —Shepard alzó la mano para tocar la barrera magnética, comprobando que no podía ser atravesada.

—Sí, el dispositivo que lo desactiva está aquí… pero antes tenéis que atravesar la barrera —respondió Liara—. No sé cómo vais a hacerlo…

—Quizá con un poco de potencia de fuego —sugirió Ashley, mirando por encima de la barandilla.

Shepard y Olesya se acercaron a ella y vieron un gran cañón láser que apuntaba al suelo y la comandante sonrió; echaron a caminar hacia el dispositivo y Kate tocó varios botones, el cañón produjo un chasquido antes de que el motor se pusiera en marcha de manera perezosa. Segundos más tarde, el cañón lanzó un potente rayo de calor hacia el suelo, haciendo saltar piedras por el aire.

La comandante apagó el cañón y Olesya se acercó a comprobar el resultado; había un enorme boquete que conducía al interior de la torre. Comprobó de nuevo su arma y bajó de un salto para asegurar la zona, pero tal como había percibido, allí no había nadie de manera que se detuvo al lado de lo que parecían los mandos de un ascensor y esperó a que llegasen Shepard y Ashley.

La jefa de artillería echó una dura mirada a Olesya y la chica percibió malestar por haberse adelantado… o eso creía. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella pero tenía la impresión de que había algo más, anotó mentalmente preguntarle al terminar la misión.

El ascensor se detuvo a la altura de Liara T’soni y se acercaron a ella.

—¿Cómo habéis entrado? –preguntó la asari, sorprendida.

—Hemos tenido un poco de ayuda –comentó Shepard de manera airada–. Nunca subestimes la potencia de un láser minero.

—Oh, claro –asintió Liara–. El láser, tiene sentido. ¿Podéis sacarme de aquí, por favor?

—Espera, ¿cómo sabemos si podemos fiarnos de ella? –intervino Ashley, poniéndose entre Shepard y la consola que había allí–. Su madre trabaja para Saren, ¿recordáis?

Olesya se colocó delante de Liara y la observó atentamente mientras la asari devolvía una mirada azul, atónita por el comentario de Ashley y aún más sorprendida cuando miró a los ojos de Olesya. La chica percibió que Liara no sabía de qué hablaba Ashley y percibió, además, que hacía tiempo que no se hablaba con Benezia.

—¡Yo no soy como mi madre! –exclamó entonces Liara–. No sabía que mi madre se había unido a él. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese cabrón turiano.

—Si estuviese con Saren los geth no querrían matarla –argumentó Shepard, acercándose a una consola que parpadeaba a un lado y tocando algunos botones para liberar a Liara.

La asari cayó al suelo de manera brusca y Olesya le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Liara la cogió agradecida y Olesya tiró de ella con fuerza para acercarse juntas al montacargas, Shepard apretó el botón que lo movía hacia los pisos superiores y se volvió hacia la asari.

—No entiendo esto… –comenzó a decir Liara nerviosa–. ¿Por qué los geth me persiguen? ¿Tiene Benezia algo que ver?

—Saren está buscando el conducto, haz tú misma las cuentas, doña  _experta en proteanos_  –comentó Ashley en tono mordaz.

Olesya la miró con cierto reproche; no le gustaba el tono tan brusco que usaba con todo el mundo, como si el resto de seres vivos le debiesen la vida. Shepard lanzó una mirada a la soldado para que se relajase y miró a Liara cuando empezó a titubear.

—¿El conducto? Pero yo no… –se interrumpió cuando el ruido de un temblor resonó por encima de ellas–. Las minas no son estables, el láser ha debido de desestabilizar la torre y provocar un terremoto.

Shepard se llevó una mano al comunicador del oído para contactar con la Normandía.

—¡Joker, necesito que lleves la Normandía a nuestra posición para una extracción!

—Aquí Joker, hemos levado anclas, estaremos allí en ocho minutos.

—No sé si aguantaremos tanto tiempo -comentó Liara-. Me pareció ver un krogan con los geth…

—Aguantaremos –dijo Olesya sujetando su arma con firmeza.

El ascensor siguió subiendo de piso en piso hasta que se detuvo en el último, donde se vieron rodeados por sintéticos. Un krogan se abrió paso entre ellos, componiendo una mueca despiadada que enseñaba sus dientes afilados.

—Rendíos –gruñó–. O mejor: no lo hagáis. Será mucho más divertido –agregó con una risa entre dientes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Shepard, dando un paso al frente con la muñeca apoyada en la culata del fusil.

—La asari –masculló el krogan–. Es nuestra.

Shepard miró a Liara y la vio aterrada ante la idea de irse con los geth; la comandante esbozó una sonrisa sardónica antes de mirar al krogan de nuevo.

—Me parece que no va a poder ser –dijo ella, desenfundando el fusil–. ¡Vamos!

Olesya apuntó al krogan a la cabeza y disparó un par de veces pero los escudos lo protegieron de gran parte del daño; éste cogió carrerilla para embestir a Liara y Shepard corrió en dirección a la asari para apartarla del camino cuando la arqueóloga comenzó a brillar en azul.

La comandante se detuvo al ver que Liara se podía defender perfectamente con el uso de la biótica y se dispuso a terminar con el grupo de geth que todavía quedaba en pie.

De un movimiento, Liara envió al krogan contra una de las paredes; el robusto mercenario gruñó al recibir el golpe y cayó al suelo para levantarse de nuevo. Liara preparó un nuevo ataque de biótica pero Olesya clavó la hoja de su omni herramienta en el pecho del krogan, en la parte donde estaban los dos corazones y atravesando los dos sistemas circulatorios que tenía, acabando con su vida.

Olesya sacó la omni herramienta del cuerpo del krogan y alzó la mirada para ver a su alrededor. Shepard y Ashley habían terminado con el resto de lo geth y les hacían gestos a ella y a Liara para que se pusieran a correr al tiempo que trozos de piedra y tierra caían sobre ellas, vaticinando el inexorable hundimiento de la mina.

A la carrera, y esquivando rocas que caían, consiguieron salir al exterior para entrar en el puerto de carga de la Normandía; por lo visto Joker había tenido la amabilidad de colocar la nave justo en la entrada de la mina, de manera que el pequeño equipo pudo saltar dentro.

La Normandía se elevó rápidamente para abandonar el planeta que empezaba a entrar en erupción, el terremoto había puesto en movimiento los volcanes de la zona y empezaban a escupir lava y piedras por todas partes, pero la pericia de Joker los sacó pronto del planeta, poniéndolos en órbita.

Shepard ordenó que el equipo se reuniese en la sala de conferencias y llevó allí a Ashley, Liara y Olesya, quienes se sentaron con los presentes. La voz de Joker resonó entonces en la sala.

—Diez segundos más tarde y estaríamos nadando en azufre líquido –comentó–. ¿Sabes que la Normandía no está equipada para darse chapuzones en volcanes en erupción, comandante? La lava tiene la manía de estropear los sensores y derretir el casco.

Shepard esbozó una sonrisa, así como Olesya. Aún no había hablado con el piloto pero tenía la impresión de que iba a caerle bien; además, según había dicho Shepard, seguramente tuviera que trabajar con él en cabina y era mejor que se tolerasen.

—¡¿Casi morimos ahí fuera y el piloto se pone a hacer chistes?! –preguntó Liara, aún temblaba ligeramente.

—Joker sólo trata de aliviar la tensión –comentó Shepard para tranquilizarla.

—Oh, lo siento –se disculpó ella con rapidez–. No he tenido mucha experiencia tratando a los humanos porque siempre he estado metida en excavaciones. Pero os agradezco mucho que me hayáis salvado de los geth.

—¿Sabes algo sobre el Conducto, Liara? –la voz suave y grave de Kaidan hizo que todos se volvieran hacia él.

—No estoy muy segura pero creo que el Conducto está relacionado con los proteanos y su extinción –comentó ella, pensativa-. Llevo los últimos cincuenta años estudiando y tratar de averiguar qué es lo que les ha ocurrido.

—¿Los últimos cincuenta años? –inquirió Ashley–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Me avergüenza decirlo pero tan sólo tengo ciento seis años –Liara bajó la mirada, algo cohibida–. Ante las demás asari tan sólo soy una niña; por eso mi investigación no tiene la atención que merece y nadie se interesa por mis teorías sobre su extinción.

»Hay muy pocas pruebas arqueológicas de los proteanos y aún menos de su desaparición; como si alguien no quisiese que se descubriera el por qué a que se esfumasen. Los proteanos no fueron los primeros en desaparecer de manera misteriosa, es un ciclo que comenzó mucho antes; la galaxia se basa en ciclos de extinción, cada vez que se alza una gran civilización es eliminada de forma violenta y repentina, quedando sólo las ruinas.

—Estoy de acuerdo –comentó Olesya de repente–. He visto ruinas proteanas construidas sobre ruinas de otras civilizaciones, razas que precedieron a los proteanos. Es más, creo que ni los relés de masa ni La Ciudadela son obra suya; sino que se basa en tecnología anterior a ellos.

—¿Estás segura? –inquirió Ashley–. ¿En qué te basas para hacer semejante conjetura? Creía que no eras una experta.

—No hace falta ser experta en nada si eres buena observadora –replicó Olesya con firmeza–. Quizá para un profano no sea visible a simple vista, pero he tenido la oportunidad de examinar bastantes artefactos proteanos y no coinciden con el diseño de los relés o el de La Ciudadela. Son completamente diferentes.

—¿También eres arqueóloga? –preguntó Liara con interés.

—No, no; sólo soy una simple exploradora -Olesya sacudió la cabeza con media sonrisa en los labios–. Pero a mi madre sí le interesa el tema y he ido aprendiendo con los años.

—¿Exploradora? -masculló Ashley–. Más bien una cobarde.

Aunque lo había susurrado, fue audible en toda la sala y todos se volvieron hacia la oficial de artillería, entre confusos y sorprendidos; Shepard abrió la boca para intervenir pero Olesya, levantándose, se adelantó.

—Muy bien, Williams –comenzó a decir con voz dura y amenazante, cruzándose de brazos delante de ella–, ¿qué maldito problema tienes conmigo? No te he visto en la vida así que no entiendo tu odio hacia mí. Si tanto veneno guardas dentro, sería de gran ayuda que lo escupieses de una vez y me dijeses las cosas directamente a la cara.

Ashley se levantó de golpe y se puso enfrente de Olesya, cara a cara, aunque la jefa de artillería tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada: Olesya medía diez centímetros menos que ella.

—Tú dejaste a mi hermana morir –gruñó con ira contenida–. Y luego huiste del lugar. Eso es lo que pasa.

Olesya miró atentamente a la soldado un instante antes de ladear la cabeza. No necesitaba utilizar su percepción para saber de qué hablaba.

—Anna Williams –se limitó a decir.

—Veo que al menos recuerdas su nombre –mustió Ashley.

—¡Suficiente! –ordenó Shepard–. Este no es el momento para vuestros asuntos personales, sentaos.

Ashley miró a Shepard y volvió a su sitio; Olesya mantuvo la mirada en Ashley un instante más antes de regresar a su lugar. La comandante suspiró antes de mirar a Liara.

—Los proteanos fueron exterminados por los segadores –dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? –balbuceó Liara, atónita–. ¿Los segadores? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos, ¿qué pruebas tienes?

—En Eden Prime había una baliza proteana operativa –respondió Shepard con sencillez–, me mostró una serie de visiones pero aún no he logrado descifrar su significado.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido –asintió Liara, pensativa–. Los proteanos utilizaban las balizas para transmitir información directamente al usuario, pero sólo funcionan bien con la fisiología proteana, la información que has recibido debe de ser muy confusa… –miró a la comandante con renovado interés–. Tu fuerza de voluntad ha de ser muy fuerte, cualquier mente habría sido completamente destruida.

—Todo eso está muy bien –intervino Ashley bruscamente–. Pero no nos va a ayudar a encontrar a Saren y al Conducto.

—Cierto, perdonadme, a veces me dejo llevar por mi curiosidad científica –se disculpó Liara de nuevo, sonrojándose–. Lamentablemente no sé nada sobre el Conducto; aun así, creo que mi presencia en la Normandía podría ser de ayuda, sé bastante sobre los proteanos y si estáis buscando algo relacionado con ellos creo que podría orientaros. Y, la verdad –añadió con cierto titubeo, retorciéndose las manos con un leve nerviosismo–, me sentiría más segura de los geth aquí.

—Además –intervino Garrus–, las asari suelen ser poderosas bióticas, puede sernos de ayuda.

—Muy bien, Liara –asintió Shepard–, bienvenida a la Normandía.

—Gracias comandante –Liara se levantó e inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento. En ese momento trastabilló y casi perdió el equilibrio–. Disculpad, ¿podría retirarme?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo? –preguntó Kaidan, preocupado–. ¿O que dormiste? Quizá la doctora Chakwas debería echarte un vistazo.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor –convino Shepard–. Ve a la enfermería, Liara, luego pasaré a verte. El resto podéis retiraros. Ashley, Olesya; quiero hablar con vosotras.

El equipo abandonó la sala, dejando a las tres mujeres a solas. Shepard se colocó delante de ambas, Ashley permanecía en postura de firmes mientras que Olesya estaba algo más relajada.

—No quiero problemas en la nave –comenzó a decir Shepard con firmeza y autoridad–, tampoco quiero que los problemas personales que haya entre vosotras afecten a la misión, ¿está claro? –las dos asintieron con seguridad–. Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Miró a Ashley, que cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro con nerviosismo, y ésta respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse.

—Dejó morir a mi hermana –repitió con firmeza–. La abandonó en mitad del campo enemigo y salió huyendo de allí. Ni rehenes salvados ni nada. Todo por salvar su culo –añadió con rabia, mirando de reojo a Olesya.

Shepard también miró a la mujer que estaba al lado de Ashley, en actitud tranquila, esperando su turno.

—Lo primero que tengo que decir es que no, no  _dejé morir a tu hermana en mitad del campo de batalla_  –comenzó a responder Olesya–. Lo segundo, no sé quién te ha proporcionado dicha información porque, aparte de ser errónea, es información clasificada de cuarto grado por lo que podrías meterte en un buen lío si se descubriese que tú has tenido acceso a ella. Tercero, no había  _rehenes_  que salvar, se trataba de sacar un prototipo así como a su ingeniero jefe de allí; se hizo lo más limpiamente que se pudo. Cuarto, tu hermana se  _sacrificó_  para que pudiéramos abandonar el planeta. Y, quinto y último, todos en el equipo llevábamos cámaras de vídeo para grabar la arquitectura de las bases batarianas; si tu contacto tiene la habilidad adecuada podría hacerse con las grabaciones, sino tendrás que pedirle acceso a alguien con un nivel superior –hizo una pausa antes de añadir–. Tu hermana fue una heroína y nos salvó el culo a los demás, deberías estar orgullosa de ella.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala. Shepard miraba con atención y curiosidad a Olesya pero rápidamente se centró en Ashley, que aún estaba temblando de rabia, y suspiró.

—Intentaré hacerme con esas grabaciones, Ashley –la jefa de artillería se volvió bruscamente hacia la comandante, sorprendida–. Supongo que con mi autoridad de espectro pueda hacer algo al respecto. En cualquier caso, no quiero problemas. No os pido que seáis amigas, pero sí que podáis trabajar juntas, sino me veré obligada a echaros por la compuerta presurizada –las dos mujeres asintieron con la cabeza y Shepard miró a Ashley–. Retírate, Ashley.

La soldado se retiró a buen paso mientras Shepard y Olesya la seguían con la mirada, cuando hubo salido del todo de la sala, Olesya miró a la comandante, intrigada.

—Siento curiosidad por ti, Olesya –comentó Shepard en tono menos formal y autoritario–. He buscado algo de información sobre ti y tu expediente está parcialmente clasificado, lo que me ha hecho imposible recordar porqué tu nombre me resulta familiar. ¿Podrías contarme un poco más sobre ti? -añadió, apoyándose en la barandilla que separaba el monitor holográfico del resto de la sala.

—Claro –asintió la aludida–. Te haré un breve resumen.

»Me encontraron a la deriva en una nave batariana con seis años. Mi madre, Vera Dragunova, me adoptó y cuidó de mí. Ella se había retirado, así que se dedicaba a ir de planeta en planeta en busca de aventuras y ruinas que explorar; me enseñó a leer, escribir, matemáticas y todo lo demás –hizo un gesto airado con la mano–; también me enseñó algo de arqueología, manejo de armas de fuego y artes marciales.

»Para la biótica tuvo que acudir a una amiga asari que ella tenía. Poco después de terminar mi entrenamiento biótico y con dieciocho años recién cumplidos me alisté en el ejército. Fui recomendada al programa N7 y accedí, lo superé y me asignaron mi primera misión, donde la hermana de la jefa Williams falleció. Después del incidente, dejé el ejército y seguí viajando un tiempo con mi madre hasta que ella se asentó en un planeta y yo decidí seguir viajando.

»Y, bueno, a día de hoy viajo contigo para capturar a un espectro renegado y tratar de detener una posible invasión segadora.

—Estoy impresionada –reconoció Shepard–. Tu madre luchó en la Guerra del Primer Contacto, ¿verdad? –Olesya asintió y Shepard se mantuvo pensativa–. Por eso me sonaba tu nombre -hizo una pausa un poco más larga-. Has comentado algo de biótica –dijo de repente–. No te he visto usarla en Therum.

—Sinceramente es algo que prefiero no utilizar –respondió Olesya; ante la mirada interrogante de Shepard, la chica siguió hablando–. Mi biótica es…  _diferente_  al resto. Requiere bastante autocontrol o podría acabar matando a mi equipo en lugar de al equipo enemigo. Así que prefiero seguir utilizando mi arma de fuego, si no es inconveniente.

—En absoluto –Shepard negó con la cabeza–. Es suficiente, puedes retirarte, Olesya. Gracias por compartir tu tiempo conmigo.

—Cuando quieras, comandante.

Olesya hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se retiró de la sala, dejando a Shepard pensativa.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capítulo 3-**

**·Interludio·**

_2183 EC._

_SSV Normandía SR-1, Vía Láctea._

La cubierta de carga era más grande de lo que Olesya recordaba; aunque la había visto cuando habían salido a la carrera de Therum, antes de que las erupciones volcánicas los alcanzasen, su percepción de la estancia había sido completamente diferente a la que tenía en ese momento. El mako descansaba en el centro de la estancia, prácticamente pegado al ascensor de la nave, y su presencia lo hacía parecer como un enorme monstruo con ruedas.

Aunque lo que más destacaba, aparte del mako, era el enorme krogan que estaba en un rincón, examinando y ajustando un enorme fusil que pesaría lo mismo que Olesya; a su lado había parte de una armadura, una escopeta y una pistola también de enormes dimensiones. El krogan alzó la mirada y sus rojos ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Olesya observó que tenía varias cicatrices en la cabeza, además de una gran joroba, así que dedujo que no era un krogan de tres al cuarto.

El enorme alienígena se acercó a ella con paso firme, ocupando un montón de espacio, y se detuvo a su altura, bajando la cabeza para mirarla. La observó detenidamente sin ningún tipo de discreción y resopló.

—Eres muy poquita cosa para estar en esta nave –gruñó–. ¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí, ratita?

—Ratita, ¿eh? –Olesya sonrió burlonamente; no le daban miedo los krogan y percibía que aquel no iba a atacarla, que tan sólo estaba intentando asustarla–. Hay un dicho humano que dice que las peores cosas vienen en frascos pequeños, como el veneno. Los krogan tenéis réplicas de varios órganos pero… ¿qué tal os lleváis con los venenos?

El krogan la miró sin pestañear antes de soltar un gruñido gutural que ella entendió como una carcajada.

—Soy Urdnot Wrex, ¿quién eres tú, ratita?

—Olesya Dragunova, una ratita que podría hacértelo pasar mal –sonrió ella, amistosa–. ¿Qué hace un señor de la guerra krogan en una nave de la Alianza?

—Se avecina tormenta y Saren y Shepard están en medio –masculló él–. Y yo no quiero perderme la diversión. ¿Y tú? No tienes pinta de ser una soldado, eres demasiado enclenque; ¿eres biótica acaso?

—Ambas cosas –Wrex ladeó la cabeza, un poco confuso y aquel gesto hizo reír a Olesya–. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? La ratita resulta que muerde bien.

—Eso habría que verlo en combate –gruñó Wrex con una risotada.

—Me encantaría poder entrar en combate con un señor krogan como Wrex –afirmó Olesya con respeto; percibía la experiencia del krogan durante su larga vida.

—Me caes bien,  _ratita_  –dijo el krogan de repente–. Procuraré no dispararte por error.

—Y yo procuraré no convertirte en sushi de krogan –apuntó ella.

Wrex regresó a su lugar riendo entre dientes y Olesya siguió recorriendo la estancia con la mirada; vio a Ashley en la otra punta de la sala, en la armería. Aquello le recordó la razón por la que había bajado allí: necesitaba cambiarle la pieza que expulsaba los cargadores a su pistola porque a veces se atascaba.

Se acercó a la jefa de artillería, que la miró un instante antes de volver a su tarea de revisar las armas. Olesya echó un vistazo y comprobó que la Normandía estaba muy bien equipada en cuestión de herramientas de manera que puso la Paladin encima de la mesa y comenzó a desmontarla. También aprovechó para limpiarla porque no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho y, por lo que veía, lo necesitaba de manera muy urgente.

Aquella pistola era un arma que llevaba acompañándola desde hacía muchos, pero muchos años. Su madre se la regaló cuando aprendió a disparar bien, a los 15 años; había dicho que esa pistola la había acompañado en muchas misiones y que nunca le había fallado, que ahora era de ella y que nunca iba a fallarle. Que estaría a salvo de todo si disparaba con ella.

Sonrió mientras cambiaba una pieza por otra, asegurándose de que quedaba bien encajada aunque sabía que sería difícil que ella errase al montar un arma. Cuando terminó, comprobó que el arma tenía aún más arañazos y golpes que cuando se la regalaron; acarició con la punta de los dedos los arañazos más viejos, recordando a su madre. Hacía un par de meses que no la veía aunque había contactado con ella un par de semanas atrás.

_Debería llamar a ver cómo se encuentra_  –pensó con cierto aire culpable.

Asintiendo para sí misma, Olesya enfundó su arma y se encaminó hacia el ascensor cuando entrevió una presencia que no esperaba encontrar.

Por un pasillo paralelo al ascensor había visto a un quariano.

Intrigada se acercó a comprobar si había visto bien y, al entrar en la sala del núcleo de la Normandía, vio que, efectivamente, era un quariano. Olesya echó un vistazo rápido al núcleo motriz de la nave antes de acercarse a él.

—Keelah se’lai –saludó Olesya.

El quariano, que resultó ser una quariana, se volvió bruscamente hacia ella. La miró rápidamente de arriba abajo y se rascó el casco, Olesya supuso que sería un acto reflejo.

—Keelah se’lai –respondió la quariana.

—Me llamo Olesya Dragunova –extendió una mano para saludarla–. Soy la encargada de hacer de  _guía_  por los sistemas de Terminus.

—Tali’Zorah nar Rayya –respondió ella–. Ayudo a supervisar que el núcleo y la nave en general funcionen bien. Aunque odio el silencio que produce…

—Supongo que no podrás dormir sin el ruido de los motores, ¿verdad? –aventuró Olesya.

—Exaaacto –suspiró Tali–. Para nosotros, una nave que no produzca ningún tipo de ruido significa que los motores están estropeados, o que el aire no se filtra como debería. A veces me gustaría golpear con una tubería el núcleo para ver si así produce algún tipo de ruido, aunque fuese un ronroneo… pero creo que Shepard me tiraría por la esclusa.

Olesya se echó a reír.

—Te acabarás acostumbrando. ¿Estás de peregrinaje entonces, Tali?

—Sí –asintió la quariana–. Me topé con unas transmisiones geth y averigüé que Saren planeaba algo; así que me he unido a Shepard, quizá encuentre algo para llevar a la Flotilla.

—Hace meses que los geth se mueven fuera del Velo –comentó Olesya, mirando el núcleo motriz, distraída–. Me preguntaba por qué lo harían y resulta que es porque están con Saren.

—¿Sabías lo de los geth? –preguntó Tali con curisidad.

—Estuve en el Velo hace cinco meses –respondió Olesya, mirando a la quariana–. Vi que había movimiento en sus naves y envié un informe a La Ciudadela. Aunque supongo que lo ignorarían dado que parecen muy sorprendidos por lo ataques recientes.

—¿Te adentraste en el Velo? –la voz de Tali sonó alarmada–. ¿Es que estás loca?

—Si no te detectan no hay ningún peligro –intentó tranquilizarla Olesya–. Además, tampoco me adentré demasiado, sólo tanteaba el terreno.

—Nunca he visto a nadie con tan poco apego por su vida –murmuró Tali, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eso suele decirme mi madre –rió Olesya–. Supongo que tengo algo de ataraxia -se encogió de hombros-. Hay un dicho humano que dice que « _la curiosidad mató al gato_ », pero yo digo que el gato murió sabiendo; y esa es la filosofía que suelo utilizar, vivo al día, no me preocupo del mañana.

—¿Y no quieres formar una familia? –preguntó Tali–. No sé, asentarte en un lugar.

Olesya se quedó un instante pensativa y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no estoy hecha para ser madre –concluyó–. Y soy demasiado inquieta para permanecer en un mismo sitio, moriré o bien en una nave o bien en algún planeta perdido en la galaxia –se volvió hacia Tali y sonrió–. En cambio, vosotros los quarianos estoy segura de que acabaréis por volver a Rannoch.

—Los geth impedirán que nos acerquemos –masculló ella–. Nos expulsaron de nuestro planeta hace mucho, dudo que nos dejen pasearnos por allí.

—Es una corazonada, Tali –Olesya le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a la quariana–. Quizá no pase mañana, ni dentro de, no sé, diez años; pero acabaréis por regresar a Rannoch.

Tali se rascó el casco de nuevo y meneó la cabeza.

—Ojalá sea así –suspiró–. Tengo que volver al trabajo; gracias por pasarte, Olesya; la mayor parte de la tripulación me ve como una ladronzuela.

—Cuando necesites algo, búscame –Olesya se alejó de ella con un cabeceo y regresó a su cuarto, donde sacó un pequeño aparatito y lo puso sobre una mesa que había allí. Tecleó algo en la omni herramienta y esperó; segundos después, una mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, cabello cano y corto, y unos ojos severos de color castaño apareció holografiada sobre el aparato que Olesya había colocado en la mesa.

Sonrió al verla.

—Vaya, pensaba que te habías perdido en Azrahas –comentó burlona–. Iba a mandar a una patrulla a buscarte en un par de días.

—Sí, porque si tienes que venir tú a buscarme me habría hecho vieja –comentó ella con una sonrisa burlona–. Las abuelas ya no tenéis edad para andar viajando por ahí, buscando aventuras.

La mujer rió con ganas y la miró con cariño.

—Me alegro de verte, Olesya.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en Azrahas? –preguntó ella con interés–. ¿Encontraste algo?

—Tan sólo unas pinturas –Olesya tecleó en la omni herramienta de nuevo–. Te estoy mandando la foto ahora mismo. Seguramente haya más pero no he podido explorar en profundidad, así que mejor envía a alguien a que termine mi trabajo.

—¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo? –una arruga de preocupación apareció en el entrecejo de Vera–. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien, mamá –ella agitó una mano con indiferencia mientras sonreía–. Es sólo que ha surgido un…  _imprevisto_. El capitán Anderson me ha pedido ayuda y bueno, aquí me tienes, a bordo de la Normandía buscando a un espectro renegado que utiliza geth para sus fines.

Vera no dijo nada, se mantuvo pensativo unos instantes y ella la dejó cavilar sin meterle ningún tipo de prisa.

—¿Geth? –inquirió–. ¿Fuera del Velo de Perseo?

—Yo tampoco me lo creía pero hace un par de meses los vi cerca de Phoenix –Olesya se cruzó de brazos–. Y en Therum también había geth, incluso habían llevado andadores.

—¿En serio?

—Esto no me gusta, mamá –comentó Olesya–. No se trata de Saren o los geth, hay algo más. La comandante que dirige esta nave, Kate Shepard, tocó una baliza proteana; he visto el eco y no es nada bueno lo que muestra.

—¿Le has contado lo de tu habilidad? –el tono severo de Vera hizo que Olesya se pusiese tensa.

—No, no soy idiota –masculló ella–. Fue sin querer. Me dio la mano para darme la bienvenida a la Normandía y lo vi –hizo una pausa–. Además, la duda ofende, Vera.

Ella se echó a reír ante el reproche y alzó las manos en gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Ya sabes que sólo me preocupo por ti.

—Ya lo sé –Olesya chasqueó la lengua, divertida.

—¿Crees que los proteanos mandaron un aviso para las razas futuras? –preguntó ella, pensativa.

—Por lo que Shepard y la doctora T’soni han hablado, es así –asintió ella–. Han hablado de una raza llamada Segadores. A mí no me suenan de nada, ¿tú has oído algo?

—¿Segadores? –Vera alzó una ceja–. No, nunca había oído algo así.

—Por lo visto son una raza de máquinas muy desarrolladas –añadió ella-. En el eco que tuve de la visión de Shepard pude ver algo, pero no sé si eran Segadores u otra forma de vida –se revolvió el pelo a sí misma, frustrada–. Nngg… ¿por qué diablos no hay más datos?

Su madre se echó a reír y ella la asesinó con la mirada, haciendo una mueca.

—Tranquila, Olesya –dijo ella–. Ya irán apareciendo, realmente es mucha información la que acabas de darme, ¿lo sabes?

—Pero no es  _suficiente_  –gimió ella.

—Porque tú  _siempre_  quieres saber más –Vera volvió a reír.

—No se trata de eso, mamá –medio susurró ella–. Cuando vi el eco sentí dolor en el pecho –se llevó la mano a la zona donde está el corazón–. He tenido muchos ecos a lo largo de la vida y creo que ninguno ha sido tan fuerte como este.

—Yo creo que recuerdo uno –apuntó su madre, seria de repente; Olesya alzó la mirada sin comprender–. ¿Recuerdas las ruinas que encontramos en el Abismo de Alcaudón? Aquella placa negra y azul que tocaste.

Olesya entornó los ojos, recordando exactamente lo que ella comentaba.

Cuando ella tenía ocho años habían ido a investigar unas ruinas proteanas en aquel sistema y, entre los escombros, encontró una pequeña piedra con unas líneas azul brillante en ella. Movida por la curiosidad, Olesya la había cogido y había tenido un eco de una serie de imágenes acerca de unos seres que paseaban por una ciudad muy grande y luminosa. Ella no recordaba nada pero su madre había dicho que se había quedado de piedra, sin mover un músculo; con los ojos en blanco y brillando en verde, al igual que los tatuajes que tenía en el cuerpo.

Vera la había sujetado por el brazo para hacerla reaccionar pero ella también había visto el final del eco, fue entonces cuando su madre supo de la habilidad de Olesya y cuando le instó a ella a intentar controlarla aunque no sabía muy bien cómo. Muy mal no debió hacerlo porque ahora ella era capaz de mantenerla bajo control y usarla, o no, sin problemas.

—Te echaste a llorar cuando terminó el eco –continuó Vera–. Vi parte del eco a través de ti y no me pareció algo duro; me dio la impresión de que llorabas por añoranza.

—¿Añoranza? –ella se mostró escéptica–. ¿Cómo voy a añorar algo que existió hace cincuenta mil años, mamá?

Vera no dijo nada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No me hagas caso –repuso ella–. A veces divago y no digo más que tonterías –ella ladeó la cabeza, extrañada y su madre siguió hablando–. He oído hablar de Shepard, es la primera espectro humana y eso ya dice bastante de ella; también he leído su hoja de servicios y es impresionante. Lo del ataque en Elysium pocos lo habrían hecho tan bien; además, superó el programa N7 con muy buenas marcas. Me siento tranquila sabiendo que ella es quien os guía.

—No nos pasará nada, mamá –masculló ella–. Además, sé cuidar de mí misma.

—Y yo no he dicho lo contrario, Olesya –sonrió su madre–. Pero es deber de una madre preocuparse por sus hijos. Así que, por favor, ve con cuidado.

—Ten cuidado tú también –dijo ella–. Las cosas se pueden complicar con menos de nada.

Se despidieron y Olesya se dejó caer en la cama, rumiando toda la información que había compartido con su madre. Sabía que ella estaría bien pero no podía dejar de sentir un leve sentimiento de culpa por no estar con ella en aquel momento; era consciente de que su lugar era la Normandía, que en aquella nave iba a ser más útil, tenía un presentimiento sobre eso.

Suspiró.

Estaban atracados en Noveria, esperando que la comandante, Kaidan y Liara volvieran de investigar la actividad geth de la zona. Joker había perdido el contacto con ellos cuando habían salido hacia la estación de Pico 15, por lo visto, la Matriarca Benezia estaba por allí, quizá si lograban capturarla podrían sacar algo más de información.

Se levantó de un salto y salió en dirección al puente, donde Joker permanecía sentado. Ya iba siendo hora de conocer al piloto de la nave.

—Aquí SSV Normandía a comandante Shepard, ¿me recibe, comandante?

La voz de Joker sonaba a una mezcla de resignación con desesperación en el habitáculo; al no recibir más respuesta que la estática masculló una maldición y golpeó el brazo de su sillón, recostándose en él con un resoplido. Olesya se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, sobresaltándolo.

—Están bien –intentó tranquilizarlo–. Dales algo de tiempo; la ventisca que está azotando ahora mismo el camino hacia Pico 15 es de las más fuertes que he visto, es posible que las comunicaciones estén cortadas hasta que lleguen a la estación.

—El silencio me pone de los nervios –reconoció Joker–. Con todos esos geth y la ventisca y encima esa matriarca psicópata malvada –sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando quieras darte cuenta estarán llamando a la puerta de la Normandía para que los dejes entrar –sonrió ella, sentándose en el sillón del copiloto y echando un vistazo a la consola que tenía delante.

—¡Eh, eh! No toques los controles de la nave –exclamó Joker–. Sólo yo puedo pilotar esta preciosidad.

—No pretendo hacer tu trabajo, Joker –Olesya soltó una carcajada–. Sólo estoy echando un vistazo. Además, estoy aquí para echarte una mano con los sistemas de Terminus, nada más.

—¿Ah, sí? –Joker frunció el entrecejo–. Creí que eras arqueóloga o alguna clase de experta en piedras viejas.

Ante aquello Olesya tan sólo pudo echarse a reír con ganas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una experta en piedras viejas?

—Escuché la reunión que tuvisteis cuando rescatasteis a Liara –comentó Joker–. Lo deduje por tus comentarios –se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo algunos conocimientos, sí –reconoció ella–. Pero yo soy más una exploradora. He visitado prácticamente todos los sistemas conocidos, me encanta la sensación de pisar un planeta y ver qué intentará matarme esa vez –añadió con voz burlona.

—Bueno, estás de suerte –comentó él–. Ahora son los geth y Saren quienes quieren matarnos. Seguro que eso no te ha pasado todavía.

—No, es la primera vez que un espectro renegado me persigue –Olesya tocó uno de los botones y abrió las compuertas para dejar las ventanas al descubierto–. ¿Lo ves? La ventisca es de las grandes. Dales algo de tiempo.

Joker chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada. Volvió a intentar contactar con la comandante mientras Olesya miraba por encima los controles de la Normandía, así como algunos datos sobre la nave.

—Dime, Joker, ¿cómo conseguiste el puesto de piloto?

—Porque soy el mejor –respondió él, muy seguro de sí mismo–. Esta preciosidad se hizo para que sólo alguien como yo pudiera pilotarla y, de momento, no hay nadie como yo.

Olesya lo miró un instante, valorando si el piloto estaba siendo arrogante o si hablaba en serio, pero su percepción le indicó que sí, que estaba siendo arrogante pero que también hablaba en serio y que no mentía.

—Sólo por méritos, impresionante –lo picó ella–. Pensé que habrías tenido que robar la nave o algo así.

Joker se echó a reír.

—En realidad fue lo que hice –reconoció y Olesya abrió la boca, sorprendida, antes de echarse a reír.

—¡Venga ya!

—En serio –insistió él, volviéndose para mirarla–. Solicité el puesto pero nadie quería a un tullido a bordo de la nave así que les demostré de lo que era capaz. Al general Invectus le gusté y me designó como piloto; claro que para eso tuve que dejar en ridículo a todo su sistema de seguridad y a su patrulla de naves de seguridad. Aficionados –añadió con desdén.

—Has dicho « _tullido_ », ¿no? –preguntó ella con curiosidad–. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Si no es indiscreción.

—Síndrome de Vrolik –respondió él con sencillez–. Mis piernas son muy frágiles, por suerte no las necesito para pilotar. Pero tendré que ir con cuidado cuando vaya a mear.

—Joker, prepara la nave para levar anclas –la voz de la comandante Shepard resonó en el habitáculo y el piloto respiró con alivio–. Acabamos de volver de Pico 15 y vamos de camino a la Normandía. Convoca al resto del equipo, tenemos reunión en cuanto llegue.

—Entendido, comandante –respondió Joker.

—¿Lo ves? –sonrió Olesya–. La paciencia es una virtud.

Joker sacudió la cabeza y ella se levantó para irse a la sala de reuniones. Entonces, Joker se giró hacia ella.

—Espera –ella se volvió con curiosidad–. Aún no sé quién eres.

—Oh, vaya –ella pareció darse cuenta y se acercó a él, extendiendo la mano–. Olesya Dragunova, un placer, Joker.

—Jeff Moreau –aclaró él, estrechando la mano de la chica–. Pero sí, puedes llamarme Joker.

—Algún día te preguntaré por el origen de tu apodo –sonrió ella, abandonando el puente mientras Joker avisaba al resto del equipo.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Capítulo 4-**

**·Virmire·**

_2183 EC._

_SSV Normandía SR-1, Vía Láctea._

Olesya permaneció en silencio mientras repasaba mentalmente el resumen de la misión. Shepard les había dado unos minutos para que asimilasen lo que acababa de relatar y Olesya no se sorprendió de aquello. Realmente era impresionante… y casi inconcebible.

El equipo de Shepard había encontrado a la Matriarca Benezia, quien les había dado información sobre Saren y el Conducto; y sobre la nave del espectro renegado: el Soberano. Por lo visto, aquella nave emitía una especie de señal que convertía en seguidores sin mente a todo aquel que permaneciese demasiado tiempo cerca de ella. También, en un momento de lucidez, la asari les había dado las coordenadas del relé de Mu, un relé desaparecido desde hacía miles años debido a una supernova; aunque los avisó de que Saren también conocía la ubicación.

Finalmente, habían tenido que matar a la Matriarca Benezia; Liara estaba afectada aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien; Olesya podía percibir el dolor interno que llevaba dentro y sintió ganas de apoyar la mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

—También quiero informaros de que he dejado libre a una reina rachni –comentó Shepard tras un rato.

Wrex se levantó de golpe y Olesya percibió que Kaidan y Garrus se ponían en tensión ante aquel repentino movimiento.

—No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad, Shepard? –gruñó de manera amenazadora.

—Hablo completamente en serio, Wrex –respondió la comandante con firmeza–. He dado un voto de confianza a los rachni; viendo cómo el Soberano adoctrina a los seres vivos no puedo dejar de creer que la última vez los rachni fuesen controlados. Los rachni tienen mente de colmena, si sus reinas fuesen adoctrinadas dispondrían de todo un ejército que las seguiría sin dudarlo.

»Además, en el caso de que hubiese una rebelión rachni a vosotros, los krogan, os encantaría estar al pie del cañón. Nunca despreciáis una buena batalla. Y lo sabes.

Wrex rumió antes de mascullar algo en su lengua natal y sentarse con un resoplido. Olesya notó que ella también se había puesto tensa y que sus músculos se relajaban al tiempo que lo hacían los de Garrus y Kaidan.

—¿Iremos al relé de Mu, comandante? –la voz de Ashley rompió el súbito silencio y Shepard se volvió hacia ella, pensativa.

—Creo que necesitamos más información –repuso ella–. El relé de Mu ha permanecido mucho tiempo alejado de todo, puede llevarnos a cualquier lugar y, antes de ir a ciegas, quiero saber a dónde va Saren.

—Shepard tiene razón –comentó Liara–. Necesitamos más información, no sabemos si Saren se dirige hacia allí o tiene alguna parada antes de eso.

—¿Quién te ha puesto al mando? –preguntó Ashley irritada–. ¿La comandante ha dimitido cuando nadie miraba o qué?

—Williams –se limitó a decir Shepard con voz dura y severa.

Ashley desvió la mirada, cabreada, pero no dijo nada.

—Lo lamento, Shepard –se disculpó Liara–. No me corresponde a mí decir ese tipo de cosas.

—No pasa nada, Liara –Shepard le quitó hierro al asunto–. Iremos a Virmire, a ver si allí encontramos algo. Podéis retiraros.

El equipo se levantó y salió de la sala en silencio, dejando a la comandante sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Olesya se percató de que Kaidan se rezagaba un poco para hablar con ella y que Shepard sonreía con cansancio; la chica sonrió también para sí misma y abandonó la estancia para retirarse a su dormitorio.

Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a Virmire de manera que abrió el baúl que había llevado consigo y sacó la vieja armadura que había en él. Negra como la noche y con algunos detalles en verde, Olesya la miró con cariño antes de coger un trapo y empezar a limpiarla. El logo del N7 aún se veía en ella, brillando con orgullo a pesar del tiempo y los arañazos del uso y las batallas libradas con ella, en cambio, la franja verde del brazo derecho estaba bastante desgastada.

Una vez terminó de limpiarla, se la puso para comprobar que le iba bien; la última vez que la utilizó fue en la misión en la que murió la hermana de la jefa Williams, tantos años atrás. Sonrió complacida cuando comprobó que le quedaba como un guante, incluso los movimientos; se notaba que las armaduras de la Alianza para los N7 eran de calidad, incluso tras tanto tiempo fuera de uso funcionaban como el primer día.

El casco también funcionaba perfectamente, salvo el filtro del respirador: había que cambiarlo. Rebuscó en el baúl en busca de la pieza y sonrió al encontrarla. Abrió el casco y la cambió en un momento, ahora sí estaba lista para cualquier cosa.

Joker los dejó de manera limpia en la playa de Virmire y la comandante condujo el mako hacia el punto de reunión con el equipo salariano. Olesya se recostó en el asiento, impaciente, mientras Kaidan se colocaba en el cañón, echando alguna mirada de vez en cuando hacia Olesya.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme, teniente?

Kaidan dio un respingo, sobresaltado, al tiempo que Shepard se volvía un instante para mirarlos.

—No me mires con esa cara de sorpresa –Olesya esbozó una sonrisa socarrona–. Llevas un buen rato mirándome de reojo, algo te habrá llamado la atención.

—Bueno, sí –Kaidan se ruborizó un poco pero sacudió la cabeza–. No quería preguntar nada en concreto, sólo quería asegurarme de que en tu armadura es del N7, nada más.

—Oh, claro –asintió ella, comprensiva–. La única que lo sabe de la tripulación es la comandante. Hace años yo… –Olesya giró la cabeza para mirar de frente, interrumpiéndose a sí misma–. Hay geth ahí delante, comandante.

Shepard la miró de reojo, extrañada, e iba a preguntar cómo lo sabía cuando un disparo cayó muy cerca de donde se encontraba el mako. Ordenó a Kaidan que abriese fuego mientras echaba una mirada de curiosidad al otro componente de su equipo.

Olesya miraba por la pequeña ventana del mako, inquieta. Percibía que había muchos más geth y ella quería servir de apoyo, pero encerrada en aquella lata con ruedas no servía de nada.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y saltó al exterior, oyendo la voz de Shepard ordenándola que volviese dentro. Pero ella no tenía esa intención, al menos, en un rato.

Corrió por la playa, empuñando su arma, y se parapetó tras unas rocas. Seleccionó la munición perforante y se asomó, disparando cuatro veces; alcanzó a dos geth, que cayeron en el acto, y a un andador. El cuarto disparo impactó contra la pared de piedra.

Volvió a cubrirse, cargó la pistola de nuevo y saltó por encima, echando una carrera hacia las siguientes rocas. Allí respiró profundamente mientras el mako soltaba un cañonazo sobre el andador geth, derribándolo, y una ráfaga de balas sobre un puñado más de geth. Olesya respiró tranquila, en parte, porque aún seguía percibiendo a los sintéticos un poco más lejos.

Se levantó, con el arma apuntando hacia el suelo, y trotó por la playa, delante del mako, hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban los robots. Sabía que el mako acabaría por alcanzarla pero se sentía más útil allí fuera que en la barriga de aquel trasto.

Shepard parecía haber aceptado su decisión, puesto que no escuchó su voz enfadada a través del comunicador y Olesya respiró levemente, un poco aliviada. No tenía miedo a la comandante, pero tampoco quería ir contra ella, era su superior, aunque ya no fuese soldado. También era la capitán de la Normandía, si le cuadraba podía dejarla en tierra…

_También puede esperar a que termine la misión para echarme la bronca_  –pensó para sí misma.

Se echó a reír levemente y luego sacudió la cabeza. Fuese la opción que fuese, en aquel momento no necesitaba pensar en ello, había que llegar al campo salariano y aquellos geth no iban a dejarles pasar por las buenas.

Giró tras una pared rocosa y una salva de disparos le dio la bienvenida; se zambulló hacia la derecha, cubriéndose con más rocas, y esperó un instante para asomarse y abrir fuego. Derribó a cuatro geth, recargó y derribó a otros tres. Una bala pasó silbando sobre su cabeza en el momento justo en el que se agachaba detrás de las piedras y ella masculló una maldición.

Avanzó de nuevo, aprovechando la cobertura de fuego que el mako ofrecía en aquel momento, hasta una nueva formación rocosa. Recargó y echó un rápido vistazo.

No había más coberturas hasta un pequeño edificio que había a unos quinientos metros; suspiró. Por lo visto tendría que recurrir a la fiabilidad de los escudos de la armadura.

Salió de un salto y abrió fuego contra los geth que quedaban; un par de cañonazos del mako acabaron con un andador, facilitando la tarea de Olesya. Finalmente llegaron al pequeño edificio y Shepard detuvo el mako, saliendo de él seguida por Kaidan.

—No sé si echarte la bronca, llamarte loca desquiciada o felicitarte por el trabajo realizado ahí atrás –refunfuñó Shepard, mirándola con atención y con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Qué tal un poco de todas? –Olesya se permitió el lujo de sonreír a pesar de todo–. Quizá en mi presentación debería haber añadido un « _Por cierto, tengo poco apego por mi vida y me verás hacer locuras en cualquier momento, pero no os pondré en peligro_ ».

Shepard alzó una ceja antes de sacudir la cabeza, soltando una leve carcajada. Palmeó el hombro de la chica antes de encaminarse hacia la pared que había frente al mako. Puso una mano sobre ella y chasqueó la lengua, disgustada.

—Hay que hallar una forma de abrir esta puerta –comentó–. Si no lo hacemos no podremos seguir avanzando.

—Supongo que pegarle un cañonazo está descartado, ¿no? –comentó Olesya en tono burlón.

—Se caería el edificio entero –comentó Shepard, sonriendo.

—Pero el mako está hecho para trepar por casi cualquier superficie –apuntó Kaidan, apoyando la idea de Olesya, quien lo miró con curiosidad y ligera sorpresa.

—Todos al mako –ordenó Shepard, señalando el vehículo con el dedo–. Ya.

La explosión provocó que trozos de roca y edificio saltasen por los aires, cayendo pesadamente sobre la arena de la playa, levantando nubes de arena y polvo. Shepard llevó el mako hacia los escombros y el vehículo trepó sin problemas por ellos, llevándolos al otro lado de manera rápida.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que vieron a la Normandía sobrevolándolos en un vuelo muy bajo; cinco minutos después, la voz de Joker resonó en el canal de comunicaciones.

—Comandante, aquí Joker. Hemos aterrizado sin ningún tipo de contratiempo pero estamos atrapados en tierra.

—Cómo que estáis atrapados en tierra –preguntó Shepard–. Define eso, Joker.

—Será mejor que el capitán Kirrahe te lo explique, comandante.

Shepard masculló una maldición muy malsonante y puso rumbo hacia el campamento salariano, visible ya desde donde se encontraban. La comandante dejó el mako cerca de la Normandía y se acercó a lo que parecía ser el puesto de mando avanzado, seguida de Kaidan y Olesya; el resto del equipo se reunió con ellos al llegar frente a un salariano que daba vueltas hablando muy deprisa para sí mismo.

—¿Capitán Kirrahe? –inquirió Shepard.

El salariano se volvió al momento y los miró, evaluándolos con sus grandes ojos; luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, el mismo –respondió con cautela–. ¿Quiénes sois?

—Comandante Shepard, de la Normandía –se presentó Shepard–. Y éste es mi equipo –añadió, señalando al pequeño pelotón que estaba detrás de ella; el salariano entrecerró los ojos al ver juntas a tantas razas.

—¿Y qué hacéis aquí? –inquirió con brusquedad–. Aparte de alertar con vuestra presencia a todos los cañones antiaéreos en un radio de quince kilómetros.

—No pretendíamos alertar a nadie –gruñó la comandante–. El Consejo nos ha enviado a investigar qué es lo que ocurría aquí; nos comentaron que había actividad geth y por eso hemos venido.

—¿Investigar? –preguntó él–. Enviamos un informe detallado, solicitando  _una flota_  ¡y os mandan a vosotros!

—La transmisión no se entendía –explicó Tali–. El Consejo creyó oportuno enviarnos primero para saber qué era lo que ocurría exactamente.

Kirrahe refunfuñó y resopló, irritado y decepcionado.

—Investigar –masculló–. Eso ya lo hemos hecho nosotros, he perdido la mitad de mis hombres en ello.

—¿Y averiguasteis algo? –preguntó Kaidan.

El capitán salariano respiró profundamente para calmarse antes de hablar.

—Este lugar es la base de operaciones de Saren –comenzó a decir rápidamente–. Está, literalmente, plagada de geth y, como si con eso no tuviéramos bastante, por lo visto está investigando cómo criar a un ejército krogan.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? –la gutural voz de Wrex sobresaltó al salariano.

—Creemos que ha descubierto una cura para la genofagia –respondió el capitán–. Puede ser problemático, hay que destruir la instalación, ella y todos sus secretos.

—¿Destruirla? –gruñó Wrex, avanzando un paso hacia Kirrahe–. Me temo que no puedo permitir eso. Mi pueblo se muere, salariano, esto podría salvarlo.

—Si la cura sale de aquí los krogan serán implacables –replicó Kirrahe–. No podemos repetir dos veces el mismo error.

—¿Error? –Wrex alzó la voz, utilizando un tono de amenaza–. No somos un error, salariano.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir o hacer nada, el krogan se retiró hacia uno de los extremos de la playa. Incluso desde aquella distancia, Olesya podía percibir el dolor, la rabia y la sed de venganza que emanaba del krogan; sólo esperaba que no diera problemas…

—Ya hay muchos krogan como para que ese que traes dé también problemas –comentó Kirrahe.

—No te preocupes, capitán –respondió Shepard de manera cortante.

—Lo hago, por eso sigo vivo –replicó el salariano sin inmutarse–. Deberías hablar con él, mis hombres y yo necesitamos tiempo para pensar un nuevo plan de ataque.

El capitán salariano se retiró, reuniéndose con sus hombres y dejando a Shepard a solas con los suyos. La comandante respiró profundamente.

—Esto se está complicando –comentó Garrus.

—Sí, pero si no fuese por Wrex la situación no sería tan complicada –intervino Ashley–. Parece a punto de perder la cabeza.

Shepard guardó silencio un instante, mirando al enorme krogan que, en aquel momento, comprobaba su arma.

—Voy a hablar con él –dijo, decidida.

—¿Estás segura? –preguntó Kaidan, preocupado.

—No pasará nada –aseguró ella.

La vieron alejarse con paso decidido hacia Wrex, quien se volvió hacia ella al escuchar cómo se acercaba. Ashley sacó su arma, quitándole el seguro.

—Aún así, no pienso quitarle el ojo a ese krogan –masculló en voz baja.

Garrus se volvió hacia Olesya.

—¿Crees que la matará? –preguntó.

—No lo sé –repuso ella, mirando atentamente al krogan–. Tiene mucha rabia dentro, si Shepard no consigue hacerle entrar en razón podría atacarla. Y entonces o bien tendríamos un krogan muerto o bien una comandante muerta y un krogan muerto.

—No suenas muy optimista –comentó el turiano.

—Wrex no es un krogan cualquiera, Garrus –respondió ella con un suspiro-. He sentido todas sus batallas y el dolor que sufre al ver morir a su pueblo. Entiendo su postura pero no creo que la cura que tiene Saren sea la adecuada.

—Los krogan son peligrosos –comentó Ashley–. Son violentos, sólo piensan en masacrar y en vengarse de las demás razas por aprobar la genofagia.

—Bueno, los humanos también son violentos, y egoístas –apuntó Olesya con cierto desdén–. Sólo buscan territorios que agenciarse, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de si están o no ocupados. Las tribus de indios americanos lucharon contra los colonos británicos cuando se conquistó el oeste, por ejemplo; se defendieron todo lo que pudieron, pero el que tenía más recursos fue el que prevaleció. Y los batarianos nos odian por echarlos del borde Skylliano.

»De todas formas, no todos los krogan buscan venganza. Algunos, simplemente, quieren recuperar su raza, tal como era antes de la guerra nuclear. Recuperar el esplendor de Tuchanka. Y tengo la impresión de que Wrex es uno de ellos.

—¿Sí? Pues a mí no me lo parece –gruñó Ashley, alzando su arma.

Olesya desvió la mirada hacia Wrex y Shepard y los vio apuntándose con las armas; percibió que ninguno de ellos realmente quería disparar al otro, que Wrex de verdad quería creer a Shepard. Finalmente, Shepard bajó el arma y Wrex, tras mascullar algo, bajó también su arma.

Olesya respiró tranquila, igual que el resto del equipo. Percibió que Kaidan se relajaba más que los demás y Olesya se dio cuenta de que estaba preparando su biótica para atacar al krogan si éste se pasaba de la raya. Shepard le dio una palmada a Wrex en el enorme hombro y regresó con ellos; buscando con la mirada al capitán Kirrahe.

—Tienes buena mano, comandante –comentó Olesya cuando Shepard llegó a su altura, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en señal de respeto–. Pocos humanos podrían decir que han salido airosos de una charla como la que has tenido con Wrex.

—Lo sé –suspiró ella–. Sólo espero tener razón. O me veré obligada a matarlo.

—No creo que la cura que tiene Saren sea realmente una cura –apuntó Olesya, mirando hacia la base del espectro renegado.

—¿Y eso lo sabes por que…? –inquirió la comandante.

—Uso la lógica –la chica se encogió de hombros–. La genofagia la crearon científicos salarianos, ¿crees que un turiano rodeado de geth podría curarla? Sin ofender, Garrus –añadió, mirando a su amigo.

—No hay ofensa, Olesya –Garrus alzó una mano para quitarle importancia–. Los científicos turianos son buenos, pero no tanto como los salarianos.

Shepard pareció aceptar la respuesta como válida, pero Olesya percibía que empezaba a preguntarse cómo podía ella saber ciertas cosas. La chica suspiró mentalmente, sabía que su habilidad acabaría por descubrirse y era mejor que ella lo reconociese antes de que hubiera malentendidos.

—Kirrahe, ¿tenéis ya un plan? –preguntó Shepard, colocándose frente al capitán salariano.

—Antes de nada, te agradezco que hayas tranquilizado al krogan –comentó Kirrahe de pasada–. El asalto a la base ya es bastante difícil en estas circunstancias.

»En cuanto a tu pregunta, sí; tenemos algo parecido a un plan. Hemos pensado en convertir el motor de nuestra nave en una cabeza de veinte kilotones. Es poco sutil, pero efectivo.

—Me gusta el plan –comentó Ashley con una sonrisa–. Soltamos la bomba nuclear desde a órbita y Saren puede despedirse de su culo de turiano.

—Eso sería lo ideal si la instalación no estuviera tan bien protegida contra algo así –intervino Kirrahe–. Por tanto, tenemos que colocar la bomba en el lugar más preciso.

—Un lugar preciso –repitió Garrus–. ¿Y dónde está ese lugar preciso?

—¿Y cómo llegamos a él? –añadió Shepard.

—Hay que llegar al otro extremo dela instalación y dejarla allí –explicó Kirrahe–. Tu nave puede soltarla, pero antes tendremos que infiltrarnos en la base, neutralizar los cañones antiaéreos y acabar con las fuerzas terrestres.

—Parece fácil –comentó Olesya.

—¿Fácil? –repitió Kaidan–. No tenemos suficientes hombres para un asalto así.

—No hay más opción, Kaidan –señaló Shepard con tranquilidad.

—Es cierto que no somos tantos como para un enfrentamiento directo –asintió Kirrahe–. No será fácil ni sencillo, pero vamos a intentarlo. Dividiré a mis hombres en tres equipos para atacar la parte delantera de la instalación; mientras atraemos su atención, podréis infiltrar al equipo  _Sombra_  por la parte trasera.

—Van a masacraros –apuntó Liara, compungida.

—Somos más duros de lo que parece –repuso el capitán salariano–. Pero no creo que muchos sobrevivamos. Y eso hace mucho más difícil lo que estoy a punto de pedir –hizo una pausa, mirando directamente a Shepard–. Necesito que nos acompañe uno de tus hombres para poder coordinar los equipos.

El equipo completo miró al salariano con asombro.

—Iré yo –se ofreció Olesya.

—No, quiero que vengas conmigo –dijo Shepard con firmeza y la chica frunció el ceño, entre extrañada y curiosa.

—Entonces iré yo –Kaidan dio un paso adelante, decidido.

—No tan rápido, teniente –intervino Ashley–. El comandante te necesitará para armar la bomba. Yo iré con los salarianos.

—Con el debido respeto, jefa de artillería, aquí tú no tomas las decisiones –repuso Kaidan con sequedad–. Además, como tu rango indica, eres jefa de artillería. Sabrás armar la bomba mejor que yo.

—¿Por qué cada vez que alguien dice « _Con el debido respeto_ », lo que quiere decir es « _vete a la mierda_ »? –masculló Ashley irritada.

—¡Es suficiente! –ordenó Shepard, mirando a ambos con severidad. Luego se volvió hacia Kirrahe–. ¿Cómo escaparéis?

—Si somos rápidos escaparemos con bajas aceptables –Kirrahe se encogió de hombros, resignado–. Si no, nos recordarán como mártires de una gran causa.

—Hablas como si fuese una misión suicida –comentó Tali.

—No voy a mentir: hay pocas posibilidades de que sobrevivamos; incluido tu equipo. Pero tenemos que hacer lo que haga falta –añadió con firmeza–. Iré a preparar a mis hombres, cuando hayas decidido quién vendrá con nosotros, envíamelo.

Kirrahe se alejó de ellos a buen paso. Olesya lo vio marcharse pero en seguida su atención se centró en Shepard; percibió en ella angustia y resignación cuando miró a Kaidan.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Kaidan? –preguntó con más seguridad de la que sentía–. Es posible que sea un viaje sólo de ida…

Kaidan esbozó una sonrisa.

—Soy consciente, Kate. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo –miró por encima del hombro de la comandante, hacia el lugar donde Kirrahe hablaba con sus hombres–. Os daremos todo el tiempo que podamos y luego sobreviviremos –centró su mirada de nuevo en Shepard–. No hagas ninguna tontería, comandante.

—Cuidaré de ella, Kaidan –aseguró Olesya, el teniente asintió con la cabeza, un poco distraído.

—Sí, bueno… –titubeó un instante–. Buena suerte.

Shepard le dirigió una mirada elocuente pero no dijo nada y Kaidan se alejó para reunirse con los salarianos. Después se volvió hacia Garrus.

—Vendrás con nosotras, Garrus –ordenó–. Al resto os quiero en la nave, listos para cubrirnos si hace falta cuando dejemos la bomba –miró a Ashley–. Confío en ti para armarla, Ashley.

—No te defraudaré, comandante -respondió ella, dando un taconazo.

Shepard asintió y se alejó con Olesya y Garrus hacia el punto que Kirrahe había señalado para que ellos comenzasen su misión. Olesya comprobó su arma de nuevo, confirmando que llevaba cargadores suficientes, y respiró profundamente mientras las compuertas del campamento salariano se cerraban a su espalda.

Aquella misión iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo, problemas personales salvajes aparecieron. A ver si soy capaz de ser más constante y seguir actualizando. Gracias y perdón por las molestias-

**·Capítulo 5·**

**-La Decisión.-**

_2183 EC._

_Virmire, Sistema Hoc, Century Omega, Vía Láctea._

El equipo permaneció en silencio mientras Shepard comprobaba las comunicaciones con Kirrahe. Una vez hecho, se pusieron en marcha, avanzando entre los riscos de la playa y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. La comandante iba en cabeza, prestando atención a todo lo que había a su alrededor aunque Olesya no percibía enemigos en las cercanías.

Aún se preguntaba por qué Shepard había querido que ella la acompañase en la misión; normalmente no tenía predilección al elegir el equipo y solía rotar a los miembros, pero aquella afirmación a modo de orden que había dado había conseguido despertar cierto interés en Olesya.

Sabía que la comandante no era tonta y era posible que hubiera empezado a sospechar de la habilidad oculta de Olesya, aquello podría explicar por qué la quería en aquel momento; si las posibles sospechas de la comandante eran correctas, tener a alguien que pudiera percibir enemigos era un gran añadido en aquel momento.

Al girar en un risco vieron que había plataformas de metal por entre las rocas y supieron que se acercaban a la base; por el canal de comunicaciones podían escuchar a Kirrahe dando órdenes a los demás equipos y Olesya sintió un poco de angustia al pensar que muchos de ellos podrían no salir con vida de aquella misión.

Varios geth salieron a su encuentro pero se libraron de ellos con rapidez; Garrus tomó una posición alta y alejada y utilizó sus dotes de francotirador para cubrir las espaldas de la comandante. Finalmente, cuando el último geth hubo muerto, se reunió con ellas.

—Buen trabajo, Garrus –felicitó la comandante.

—Sí, buen trabajo –corroboró Olesya, haciendo una mueca de falsa ofensa–. Gracias por protegerme el culo.

El turiano se echó a reír.

—No necesitas que yo te proteja el culo, Olesya –comentó él mientras avanzaba detrás de la comandante–. Te bastas y te sobras tú solita para eso. Y lo sabes.

Olesya no pudo más y se echó a reír. Sabía que Garrus tenía razón, ella nunca había necesitado la ayuda de nadie para llevar a cabo sus misiones… salvo una. Su expresión se tornó melancólica y culpable al recordar el sacrificio de la hermana de Ashley.

—Eh –Olesya levantó la mirada hacia el turiano–. Ya te di en su momento opinión acerca de eso. No le des más vueltas, a veces se pierden vidas.

—¿Vosotros ya os conocíais? –intervino Shepard con curiosidad, mientras oteaba los dos caminos que se abrían ante ellos, finalmente se decidió por el de la izquierda.

—Algo así –comentó Garrus, encogiéndose de hombros–. Su madre y ella acudieron a Palaven hace varios años, solicitando permiso para aterrizar en Menae e investigar nosequé allí.

—Unas ruinas, Garrus, unas ruinas –corrigió la chica de manera distraída.

—Bueno, ¿qué importa lo que fuera? –el turiano hizo un gesto para restarle importancia a la corrección–. Yo aún estaba en el ejército y ordenaron a mi pelotón que las escoltáramos. Así que ahí estábamos, un puñado de turianos bien entrenados protegiendo a dos mujeres que examinaban un montón de piedras.

—¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntó Shepard, abriendo fuego contra más geth que se presentaron sin avisar al doblar una esquina.

—Lo típico –continuó Olesya, dando una patada a un sintético mientras disparaba a otro–. Un grupo de batarianos se habían colado en la luna, sorteando las medidas de seguridad turianas, y atacaron. Pero ellos no contaban con que repeleríamos el ataque.

—Ellas solas –apuntó Garrus, reventando la cabeza de otro geth de un balazo. –A nosotros no nos dejaron ni abrir la boca para protestar.

—¿En serio? –Shepard miró con cierto escepticismo a Olesya.

—Créeme, comandante, cuando te diga que no hagas enfadar a una Dragunova –aseguró el turiano, quitando de en medio a varios geth más.

—Exagera, señor Vakarian –comentó Olesya, quitándose de encima cables y resto de líquido de mantenimiento del geth que acababa de liquidar.

El turiano se limitó a reír entre dientes por toda respuesta y volvió a acercarse a ellas. Shepard se volvió hacia Olesya.

—También hay algo que me ha llamado la atención sobre ti, Olesya –comentó la comandante con lentitud.

Olesya suspiró y se rascó la nuca, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me supuse que te darías cuenta –dijo ella–. No eres de las que dejan de fijarse en las cosas –Shepard medio sonrió y Olesya siguió hablando–. Fue en el mako, ¿verdad? Cuando hablaba con Alenko, ahí me delaté.

—Ahí me di cuenta de que había algo que no cuadraba, sí –afirmó la comandante.

—Antes de nada, quiero que sepas que no pretendía esconderlo con ningún tipo de intención oculta –señaló ella, muy seria–. Has de comprender que es algo muy raro y si personas… no demasiado correctas lo saben, podrían intentar obligarme o estudiarme –Garrus soltó una risita y Olesya se permitió hacer el amago de sonreír–. Como si pudieran, sí…

»Tengo una habilidad innata para percibir  _cosas_  –dijo sin rodeos–. Puedo percibir el estado de ánimo de cualquier persona o criatura que esté lo suficientemente cerca; también su presencia aunque normalmente se delatan ante mí emitiendo sus estados de ánimo –hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. Si toco a una persona puedo ver ecos de sus recuerdos, de sus pensamientos, de sus ideas… y puedo transmitir ecos de los míos. No, no puedo influenciar en la mente de nadie –agregó con rapidez al ver que Shepard abría la boca–. Tampoco veo ecos cada vez que alguien me toca, he llegado a perfeccionar tanto mi habilidad que yo decido si quiero o no verlos; salvo que sea muy fuerte, en ese caso lo veré aunque no quiera.

—Eso fue lo que pasó cuando nos conocimos –Shepard lo dijo como afirmación pero esperaba que Olesya lo confirmase.

—Sí, vi el eco de la visión que te dio la baliza. Pero también es confusa para mí –alzó la mirada hacia donde se suponía que estaba la base de Saren–. Percibo algo maligno en esta base, y no es Saren precisamente. Deberíamos andarnos con cuidado.

El ruido de unas naves geth sobrevolando la zona los distrajo un instante; no eran naves grandes pero podrían poner en peligro al resto de los equipos.

—Son naves de repostaje –comentó Garrus–. Si las destruimos seguramente hagamos bastante daño a las tropas geth.

—Bien, pues vamos allá entonces –Shepard comprobó su fusil antes de echar a correr hacia donde las naves habían aterrizado.

Al llegar las vieron sobre unos depósitos de combustible, Shepard se llevó la mano a la cadera y cogió un par de granadas, las activó y las lanzó hacia los depósitos, cubriéndose tras un grupo de piedras. Diez segundos después, la enorme explosión lanzaba combustible ardiendo y piezas de metal por todas partes, pero había cumplido con su objetivo: destruir no sólo las naves, sino los depósitos.

Sonrió al verlo, satisfecha, y siguió guiando al grupo por una larga pasarela de metal que se adentraba en la propia base. Al final de ella había un terminal y varias puertas cerradas, Olesya se acercó a él y tecleó con rapidez.

—Vale, estoy dentro –informó–. Desde aquí tengo acceso a la seguridad de la base, seguramente pueda desactivar las alarmas; incluso puede que consiga activarlas para que suenen en el otro extremo, eso alejará a los guardias de nosotros pero los enviará directos a los equipos salarianos –alzó la mirada hacia Shepard, dejando entrever lo que a chica pensaba.

—Anula sólo las alarmas –asintió Shepard–. Kirrahe, Kaidan y los demás ya tienen bastantes problemas. Podemos ocuparnos nosotros de los posibles guardias que nos encontremos.

—Entendido, comandante.

Una vez anuladas las alarmas y abiertas las puertas, el pequeño grupo entró en la instalación, donde varios geth les dieron la bienvenida. Shepard rodeó al grupo de sintéticos para atacar por detrás mientras Olesya y Garrus se encargaban de ellos por la parte frontal. Para cuando los geth quisieron darse cuenta de que los atacaban por ambos lados, era demasiado tarde para ellos.

Avanzaron por los pasillos de la base, pasando a través de largos corredores oscuros y suelos de metal. Llegaron a una plataforma que pasaba sobre una especie de sala con lo que parecían ser celdas; Shepard redujo un instante el paso y luego continuó hacia una de las puertas que había en la sala.

Bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron ante las celdas, allí había varios salarianos con la mirada perdida, inmóviles; parecían no haberse dado cuenta de que había alguien allí. Shepard miró en un par más y ya se iba a dar la vuelta cuando se percató de que Olesya se había acercado a la última.

—Bueno, no sois geth ni lleváis bata de laboratorio –dijo una voz desde dentro con apatía–. Así que supongo que me alegro de veros. Teniente Gantoimness del tercer regimiento de infiltración, capturado durante el reconocimiento. Supongo que se habrá llamado a la flota para destruir este lugar.

Olesya se echó a reír y Shepard se acercó un poco más al preso. Era un salariano, con el uniforme del grupo de infiltración del GOE, parecía cansado y abatido y los miraba con cierto interés y esperanza.

—Somos lo único que ha llegado a este lugar –respondió la comandante–. ¿Sabes algo del tipo de investigación que llevaban aquí?

—Espera, ¿sólo vosotros? –preguntó el salariano, entre atónito y desolado.

—Nosotros somos más que suficientes –repuso Olesya.

El salariano la miró con atención y suspiró levemente.

—Adoctrinamiento –gruñó Gantoimness–. Sus síntomas, su progreso. Saren lo usa para controlar a su gente, pero creo que no lo entiende del todo –se rascó la cabeza–. No sé mucho más, sólo lo que vi que hacía a los demás –agregó, mirando  hacia donde estaban el resto de las celdas–. Los convirtió en cascarones vacíos… por favor… déjame salir.

Shepard tecleó algo en el panel que estaba al lado de la celda del teniente y la puerta se abrió. Gantoimness respiró aliviado.

—Eres libre, teniente –dijo la comandante–. Pero yo de ti correría todo lo que pudiera, este sitio no tardará mucho en desaparecer de aquí.

—No mirar atrás y ser más rápido que la explosión, ¿eh? –medio sonrió el salariano–. Es una oportunidad mejor que la que tenía antes de conocerte. Gracias, humana. Y buena suerte, la necesitarás.

El salariano echó a correr y el pequeño grupo se dirigió de nuevo hacia su objetivo, utilizaron un ascensor para bajar al nivel inferior, donde vieron cascarones en éxtasis en lo que parecían ser máquinas de escáner. De repente, los cascarones parecieron revivir y se lanzaron contra ellos, por encima del jaleo, pudieron oír la voz grave de un krogan.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –aullaba–. ¿Y los guardias? ¿Y Saren? ¡No, no os atreváis a destruir la instalación! –agregó cuando Shepard lanzó una granada en medio de la sala–. ¡Ésta es una obra muy importante! ¡La gloriosa salvación de mi especie!

—Ésta no es la manera de curar la genofagia –gruñó Shepard, disparando a bocajarro a la cabeza del krogan, que vestía bata blanca de laboratorio delatándolo como científico.

Shepard echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de encaminarse a otro ascensor. Cuando se hubo detenido, atravesaron más salas sin encontrarse con ningún enemigo; al doblar en una esquina vieron un puente levadizo levantado y una puerta a la izquierda. Echaron un vistazo hacia el puente antes de entrar por la puerta.

Una asari nerviosa casi chocó con ellos, pero retrocedió al ver que iban armados y no tenían cara de buenos amigos.

—¡No dispares! –pidió con una voz varias octavas por encima de lo normal–. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

—Todo el mundo aquí quiere matarnos –apuntó Shepard con sequedad–. ¿Cómo sé que tú no lo harás?

—¿Tengo pinta de soldado? Soy neuroespecialista, me llamo Rana Thanoptis. No merece la pena morir por este trabajo… o algo peor… –masculló más para sí misma que para lo demás.

El pequeño grupo se miró entre ellos antes de que Shepard bajase el arma.

—¿Qué sabes del adoctrinamiento?

—Afecta a todos por igual, no sólo a los presos –respondió Rana–. Aquí creo que estudiamos los efectos del Soberano en las mentes orgánicas. Saren no da mucha información.

—¿Le has ayudado y no sabes para qué? –preguntó Garrus.

—¡No tuve elección! –gimió la asari, nerviosa–. Esto se convirtió en algo más permanente de lo que pretendía. ¡Pero os puedo ayudar! Este ascensor conduce al laboratorio privado de Saren, entraréis sin problemas –tecleó algo en el portátil que había sobre la mesa y una de las luces del ascensor cambió de color–. ¿Veis? ¿Puedo irme ya?

—¿Qué es el Soberano? –preguntó Olesya, acto seguido parpadeó como si no viese bien, pero luego enfocó la mirada hacia la asari.

—Es la nave –respondió Rania–. Emite una especie de señal indetectable pero está ahí, he visto los efectos. Saren la usa en sus seguidores, lo llama adoctrinamiento. La larga exposición te convierte en esclavo sin mente… por favor… –imploró.

Shepard torció el gesto un instante, pensativa, antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a la asari para que se fuese de allí cuanto antes. Luego se volvió hacia Olesya, ligeramente preocupada.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí –respondió la aludida–. Ha sido un lapsus momentáneo. Me he quedado en blanco un instante…

Shepard no dijo nada y se encaminó hacia la puerta del ascensor, donde bajaron a lo que parecían ser los laboratorios secretos de Saren. Olesya se apoyó en la pared nada más salir y Garrus la sostuvo.

—Eh, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó con suavidad.

—Hay una baliza –susurró ella, luego miró a Shepard–. Deberías echar un vistazo, a lo mejor nos da alguna pista o se complementa con la de Eden Prime.

Shepard asintió y se encaminó hacia el nivel inferior, donde estaba la baliza proteana, idéntica a la de Eden Prime. Se colocó delante y la fuerza de la baliza la levantó del suelo. Olesya sintió cómo entraba la visión en la mente de Shepard y se sujetó con fuerza a Garrus.

Shepard cayó al suelo, exhausta al recibir la visión y Olesya respiró aliviada. Se incorporó un poco y asintió a Garrus para confirmar que podía soltarla, la comandante se reunió con ellos, algo sudorosa, y miró a la chica con una expresión interrogante en la cara. Olesya esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla y Shepard asintió, mirando hacia la pequeña plataforma que estaba frente a la baliza.

Se encaminaron allí y unos hologramas rojos aparecieron en semicírculo, rodeando algo que parecía un insecto. Olesya ladeó la cabeza, recordando haber visto algo similar en algún sitio pero no lograba ubicar dónde.

—Algo me dice que va a pasar algo malo –susurró Garrus.

—Tú no eres Saren –dijo una voz grave y gutural.

—¿Quizás es una IV? –inquirió Olesya, pensativa.

—Criaturas rudimentarias de carne y sangre –gruñó la voz–. Tocáis mi mente, andáis a tientas con vuestra ignorancia incapaces de comprender.

—No, esto no puede ser una IV… –masculló Olesya, con precaución.

—Hay un plano de existencia que supera vuestra imaginación –la voz alzó un poco más el tono–. Estoy más allá de vuestra comprensión. ¡Soy el Soberano!

—¿Qué? ¿La nave? –preguntó Garrus.

—El Soberano no es una nave segadora que Saren encontró –dijo entonces Shepard, teniendo un momento de lucidez–. ¡Es un maldito segador!

—¿Segador? –la voz lo repitió casi con desdén–. Una etiqueta creada por los proteanos para dar voz a su destrucción. Al final, cómo nos llamen, es irrelevante. Simplemente somos.

—Los proteanos desaparecieron hace cincuenta mil años –apuntó Olesya–. No pudiste estar allí, es imposible.

—La vida orgánica no es más que una mutación genética, un accidente –dijo el Soberano–. Vuestras vidas se miden en años y décadas. Os marchitáis y morís. Nosotros somos eternos. La cúspide de la evolución y la existencia. Ante nosotros, no sois nada. Vuestra extinción es inevitable. Somos el final de todo.

—Hablas como si te creyeses alguna clase de dios que decide sobre la vida de los demás –apuntó Olesya–. Eso no es más que tiranía. No vais a lograr vuestro objetivo.

—Me aseguraré de ello personalmente –añadió Shepard con un tono de firme amenaza.

—La confianza nace de la ignorancia –se limitó a decir el Soberano–. El ciclo no puede romperse.

—¿Qué ciclo? –preguntó Garrus.

—El patrón que se ha repetido más veces de las que podáis concebir –respondió la nave–. Las civilizaciones orgánicas se alzan, evolucionan, avanzan. Y cuando llegan al apogeo de su gloria, son extinguidas.

»Los proteanos no fueron los primeros; no crearon La Ciudadela, ni forjaron los relés de masa. Sólo los encontraron, un legado de mi pueblo.

—¿Por qué construirlos y dejarlos para que otros los encuentren? –preguntó Shepard, confusa.

—Vuestra civilización se basa en la tecnología de los relés de masa –respondió el Soberano de manera pausada–. En nuestra tecnología; al usarla sigue la senda que nosotros deseamos. Imponemos el orden en el caos de la evolución orgánica. Existís porque nosotros lo permitimos, y os extinguiréis porque así lo queremos.

—¡Nos cosecháis! –exclamó Olesya con voz ahogada–. Malditos hijos de puta, nos dejáis avanzar hasta el momento que necesitáis y lego acabáis con nosotros. ¡Y encima querréis que os demos las gracias!

—¿De dónde venís? –preguntó Shepard entonces–. ¿Quién os construyó?

—No tenemos un principio ni un fin. Somos infinitos –respondió la nave–. Millones de años después de que vuestra civilización haya sido erradicada y olvidada, nosotros seguiremos.

—¿Qué queréis de nosotros? –quiso saber Garrus–. ¿Esclavos? ¿Recursos?

—Mi pueblo trasciende vuestro entendimiento –el Soberano casi escupió las palabras–. Cada uno somos una nación. Independiente, libre de debilidades. No sois capaces de atisbar la naturaleza de nuestra existencia.

—¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Shepard con amenaza–. ¿O acaso eres el último?

—Somos legión. Se acerca el momento de nuestro retorno, nuestro número oscurecerá el cielo de cada mundo. No podéis escapar a vuestro fatídico destino.

—Ni si quiera estáis vivos –masculló Shepard–. No del todo, sólo sois máquinas. Para estar vivo se necesitan emociones, algo de lo que carecéis. Y, hasta donde yo sé, las máquinas se pueden romper.

—Tus palabras son tan vacías como tu futuro –la voz del Soberano adquirió un matiz de arrogancia e impaciencia–. Soy la vanguardia de vuestra destrucción. Esta conversación ha terminado.

De repente, y al tiempo que el holograma del Soberano desaparecía, los cristales de los ventanales estallaron en miles de pedazos. El pequeño grupo se agachó para evitar los trozos, que cayeron sobre ellos como granizo.

—Comandante, tenemos problemas.

La voz de Joker los puso en tensión y se incorporaron con rapidez; Shepard se llevó la mano al comunicador.

—Cuéntame las buenas noticias, Joker –masculló ella con ironía.

—Esa nave, el Soberano, se mueve –informó el piloto–. No sé qué habéis hecho ahí abajo pero acaba de realizar un giro que habría partido en dos cualquiera de nuestras naves. Va hacia vosotros, y deprisa. Debéis acabar lo que estéis haciendo ¡pero ya!

—Esta consola no funciona –comentó Olesya, toqueteando el aparato–. ¿Ideas?

—Iremos a la zona de reproducción y pondremos la maldita bomba –gruñó Shepard, revisando su fusil y abandonando la sala–. Ya es hora de mandar este sitio al maldito infierno.

—Entendido, comandante –asintió Joker–. Nos vemos allí, cambio y corto.

Regresaron a la sala donde se habían encontrado con Rana y, al salir, comprobaron que el puente estaba bajado y lleno de geth. Se abrieron paso con rapidez para entraren la siguiente sala, desde donde continuaron avanzando hasta salir de nuevo al exterior, a una pasarela curva que ascendía. Al final de ella se encontraban un par de torres antiaéreas custodiadas por más geth y krogan.

Garrus adoptó su posición mientras Olesya y Shepard abrían camino entre los geth. Olesya abatió a cuatro de ellos mientras que la comandante destrozó a un andador con una granada y abatió a otros siete sintéticos.

Olesya abandonó la cobertura y se dirigió hacia la consola de una de las torretas, con un poco de suerte podría desactivarla sin que la disparasen demasiado… podría recurrir a la biótica pero no quería correr el riesgo de perder el control…

Tecleó con rapidez mientras Garrus y Shepard la cubrían y la torreta se desactivó con un sonido mecánico, inclinando hacia abajo sus cañones. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la siguiente y vio que Shepard estaba más cerca, de manera que le hizo una seña y la comandante se encaminó hacia la consola mientras el turiano y su compañera la cubrían.

La segunda torreta se desactivó en el momento en el que Garrus abatía al último geth. Atravesaron la zona y llegaron al área de cría, donde la Normandía no tardó en llegar. Joker abrió la compuerta de carga y varios tripulantes de la nave, junto con Wrex y Ashley, bajaron la bomba.

La colocaron en el centro, al lado de un colector; Ashley hurgó en ella y se incorporó para mirar a la comandante.

—La bomba ya está lista –informó–. Todo prep…

—Comandante, ¿me recibes? –la voz insistente de Kaidan interrumpió a la jefa de artillería.

—Te recibo, Kaidan –respondió ella–. Hemos colocado la bomba, venid cuanto antes.

—Negativo –contestó Kaidan–. Los geth nos tienen atrapados en la torreta antiaérea. Muchas bajas. No llegaremos a tiempo al punto de reunión.

Shepard cerró un instante los ojos y frunció los labios.

—Aguantad, vamos a por vosotros.

—¡Negativo! Aseguraos de colocar esa bomba, aguantaremos lo que…

El sonido de la estática interrumpió lo que fuese que iba a decir el teniente. Shepard masculló una maldición mientras intentaba reestablecer el contacto.

—Comandante, no hay problema –dijo Ashley entonces–. Sólo necesito un par de minutos más para terminar de armar la bomba nuclear. Ve a buscar a los otros, luego nos reuniremos aquí.

Shepard la miró un instante y asintió con rapidez.

—Proteged la bomba –ordenó–. Confío en vosotros.

Ashley y Wrex asintieron con la cabeza mientras Shepard, Garrus y Olesya se alejaban de allí a la carrera.

Atravesaron un patio con enormes tubos en uve y llegaron a un ascensor que los llevó a un nivel superior. Avanzaron, armas en mano, hasta lo que parecía ser otra puerta cuando el ruido de unas naves geth los hizo volver la cabeza.

—Parece que esos geth han traído refuerzos –masculló Garrus.

—Jefa, hemos divisado un transporte de tropas hacia tu dirección –la voz de Kaidan resonó de nuevo por el canal de comunicaciones.

—Ya ha llegado y está escupiendo geth por toda la zona –respondió Ashley entre los sonidos de los disparos.

Shepard resopló, impotente, mientras miraba alternativamente hacia la puerta y hacia la zona donde Ashley estaba protegiendo la bomba. Olesya notó la frustración y la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida la comandante; el dilema de ir a por la persona que le era importante o a por aquella que el sentido común decía que era mejor para el éxito de la misión.

—Aguanta, Ashley –dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza–. Voy a volver a buscarte.

—Negativo, es muy tarde para nosotros –denegó la jefa de artillería–. Son demasiados, voy a activar la bomba.

—¡No, ni se te ocurra, Williams! –exclamó Shepard a modo de orden.

—Sólo me aseguro que la bomba explote. Es lo único que importa, comandante. Ya está hecho, ve a buscar al teniente y marchaos de aquí cagando leches.

—Ni hablar, Ash –replicó Kaidan–. Nosotros podemos aguantar un poco más. Vuelve a recoger a Williams, Shepard.

La comandante se llevó las manos a la cara, aguantando las ganas de gritar de rabia, cuando Olesya le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Shepard se volvió bruscamente hacia ella.

—Yo iré a por Kaidan –dijo con una sonrisa–. Ve a por Ashley, creo que con Garrus seréis bastantes.

—¿Qué? –dijo Shepard, un poco descolocada por lo que ella había dicho–. No, no voy a dejar que vayas sola.

Olesya presionó el hombro de Shepard, enviándole su estado de ánimo, diciéndole que ella estaría bien y que era bastante capaz de hacerlo sola.

—Shepard, no pertenezco al ejército, no estoy obligada a obedecer tus órdenes –la sonrisa de Olesya se ensanchó mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta, abriendo los brazos–. Además, pertenecía a la rama de infiltración, trabajamos mejor solos. Ve a ayudar a Ashley, yo me encargo de Kaidan. Detonad esa bomba, mandadlo todo al infierno.

Y echó a correr hacia la puerta, cerrándose detrás de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**·Capítulo 6·**

**-Kaidan.-**

_2183 EC._

_Virmire, Sistema Hoc, Century Omega, Vía Láctea._

Olesya sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para llegar hasta el lugar donde el equipo de Kaidan se encontraba; era consciente de que Shepard les daría todo el tiempo que pudiera pero que, en algún momento, tendría que hacer explotar la bomba. Olesya sólo esperaba que, de darse esa circunstancia, tuviera energía suficiente… y el control adecuado para no arrepentirse después.

Echó a correr como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía; rápida como un rayo, atravesó las zonas de vigilancia de los geth. Los sintéticos abrieron fuego contra ella pero sus escudos la protegieron perfectamente. Sentía la presencia del pequeño grupo bastante más allá de donde ella estaba y saltó por encima de uno de los muros, atajando para evitar darse de frente con un grupo grande de geth liderados por krogan.

—Comandante, debes montar ya la bomba y salir cuanto antes –la voz de Kaidan sonaba urgente–. No podemos aguantar más… ¡Flanco izquierdo, flanco izquierdo! ¡Fuego de supresión! ¡Fuego…!

El sonido de la estática seguido por un restallido en el auricular de Olesya le indicó que las comunicaciones estaban caídas. Masculló una maldición mientras se acercaba al lugar.

_Sólo cien metros más y doblar la esquina_ –se decía a modo de apremio.

Dobló la esquina y se zambulló para colarse en la línea defensiva de los salarianos, derrapando un poco antes de detenerse. Escuchó varias exclamaciones de asombro seguidas del ruido de las armas al apuntarla.

—¡Esperad! –la voz de Kaidan se alzó sobre el ruido de los disparos geth–. ¡Está conmigo!

Olesya rodó sobre sí misma para apoyar la espalda en el pequeño murete que el grupo había elegido para defenderse, al lado de Kaidan y del oficial salariano. Olesya echó un vistazo rápido y comprobó que tan sólo eran seis, contándolos a ella y a Kaidan. Se volvió hacia el teniente para comprobar su estado.

Sangraba por el costado izquierdo, tenía varios arañazos en la cara y un corte profundo en la frente; por lo demás parecía entero. Olesya se acuclilló y activó su omni herramienta para suministrarle omnigel con rapidez. Kaidan suspiró aliviado.

—Gracias –susurró–. A mí se me había terminado –hizo una pausa en la que la miró fijamente–.¿Qué haces aquí? Le dije a Shepard que fuese con Ashley y detonase la bomba.

—Y eso es lo que ha hecho –respondió ella, obligándole a moverse para poder mirar por la esquina–. He venido por mi cuenta.

—¿Por qué?

—No dejamos a nadie atrás –se limitó a decir ella, mirándole con decisión y seriedad; luego sacó su arma y disparó cuatro veces antes de volver a resguardarse–. No creo que os sea de mucho apoyo en la línea de fuego, pero haré lo que pueda.

—¿A qué has venido entonces? –preguntó el oficial salariano, desconcertado–. ¿A morir?

Olesya se echó a reír.

—No, a morir no –sacudió la cabeza–. Es demasiado pronto para que muera. Y también demasiado pronto para que muráis vosotros. He venido para protegeros.

—¿Protegernos? –preguntó Kaidan–. ¿Cómo?

Ella no respondió, ladeó la cabeza antes de mirar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la bomba y presintió la vibración del suelo, indicando que Shepard no había tenido más remedio que hacerla explotar.

Sin perder un instante se levantó y alzó los brazos hacia el techo de la pequeña sala. De repente, los ojos de Olesya se pusieron en blanco al tiempo que la neblina característica de la biótica la cubría; entonces, una barrera biótica de color verde rodeó al pequeño equipo, empujando con fuerza a los geth que se habían conseguido acercar lo suficiente a ellos y empujando el techo hacia el cielo con energía.

En otras circunstancias, Olesya se habría preocupado por el descontrol con la barrera pero, en aquel momento, lo que más le preocupaba era la explosión. Décimas de segundo después, la onda expansiva de la bomba nuclear arrasó con todo lo que estaba en su camino, zarandeando a Olesya levemente.

La chica trató de afianzarse en el suelo pero perdió el equilibrio, Kaidan corrió a ayudarla con el apoyo, sujetándola con fuerza. Olesya envió más energía a la barrera, notando que se debilitaba ligeramente por el punto donde la onda expansiva golpeaba todavía, enviando cascotes que arrastraba en su recorrido.

Finalmente, la fuerza de la onda fue bajando de intensidad hasta detenerse y Olesya sintió que las piernas le fallaban, pero se obligó a aguantar; tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario, el gas radioactivo que la onda expansiva había dejado a su paso los envenenaría en poco tiempo. Se lamentó por no haber entrenado más con la biótica, pero el recuerdo de Hesano aún era relativamente reciente.

No pudo aguantar más y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, Kaidan se apresuró a cogerla en brazos mientras le decía algo que no alcanzó a entender al oficial salariano.

—Lo… lo siento, Kaidan… –susurró ella, bajando los brazos, exhausta–. No puedo… más…

—Tranquila, yo me ocupo de la barrera –respondió él, afianzándola en uno de sus brazos mientras alzaba el otro, creando una barrera biótica azul a su alrededor–. Nos has salvado la vida, Olesya.

Ella sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kaidan, perdiendo el conocimiento mientras el teniente la llamaba.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al despertar fueron las luces tenues en el techo de metal; luego reparó en la mesa que había con una pantalla y en el ronroneo apenas audible de un motor.

Olesya se incorporó lentamente, parpadeando, y miró a su alrededor para ubicarse. Estaba en la enfermería de la Normandía. Recordaba haber conseguido evitar que la onda expansiva alcanzase al pequeño equipo de Kaidan, pero no sabía si ellos habían conseguido salir.

Ladeó la cabeza y suspiró con alivio: allí, en el mismo piso, percibía la presencia del teniente, así que dedujo que tanto él como el resto de salarianos estaban a salvo.

Un movimiento a su izquierda hizo que girase la cabeza demasiado deprisa y que sufriese un mareo; con un gruñido, cerró los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

—Deberías mantenerte echada –censuró la voz de la doctora Chakwas–. Necesitas reposo.

—Preferiría tener el respaldo algo levantado, si no es molestia –pidió ella y la doctora lo levantó un poco–. Gracias. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Feros, la comandante ha salido a investigar la colonia que está asentada en el planeta –respondió la doctora, realizándole un escáner–. Parece que estás bien, es un alivio. Iré a avisar al teniente Alenko, estaba preocupado por tu estado.

—¿Cómo está él? –preguntó ella–. ¿Y los salarianos?

—Los cuatro salarianos están bien, tan sólo unos arañazos –respondió Chakwas, encaminándose hacia la puerta–. Alenko tiene una herida en el costado, está bien pero también necesita reposo.

Olesya asintió, soltando un suspiro, y se echó en la camilla. Se sentía aliviada por no haber cometido ningún destrozo ni haber perjudicado a nadie, su biótica había servido para algo bueno y eso hacía que se sintiera mejor. Quizá, cuando terminase la misión, debería retomar el entrenamiento, en algún planeta, donde no pudiera herir accidentalmente a nadie…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y el teniente Alenko entró, claramente aliviado de verla despierta.

—La doctora me ha dicho que estabas despierta –comentó él a modo de saludo, sentándose al lado de la camilla–. Antes de nada, quiero agradecerte de nuevo que acudieras a nuestra ayuda, nos has salvado la vida.

Ella sonrió avergonzada e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho –respondió ella, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Cualquiera no –rebatió él–. Cualquiera lo hubiera intentado, pero no hecho. Hace falta mucho poder biótico para generar una barrera tan fuerte, no sólo para resistir la onda expansiva sino para soportar todos lo que traería consigo. Estoy muy impresionado, no sabía que eras biótica.

—Bueno –Olesya se rascó la cabeza, un poco incómoda–. Hago lo que puedo. Mi uso de la biótica se reduce a cuando no me queda más remedio. Suele ser más peligrosa de lo que parece, podría haberos matado a todos en lugar de haberos salvado. Me falta control sobre ella –añadió al ver la expresión confusa de Kaidan–. Supongo que con implantes se resolvería pero no quiero pasar por el quirófano.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿No tienes implantes?

—No. Al menos nunca han salido en los escáneres –respondió ella–. Soy consciente de que es una anomalía, pero hay muchos bióticos humanos que no los tienen.

—Sí, pero ninguno tiene tanto poder como tú –recalcó Kaidan, sorprendido–. ¿Estás segura de que no sabes de dónde vienes?

—Desde luego que no –ella se echó a reír–. Si lo recordase todo sería más fácil. Llevo años intentando acordarme pero no recuerdo nada anterior a cuando me encontraron en la nave batariana. Supongo que algún día lo recordaré. Quizá también sea mejor así, no suele ser bueno rebuscar en el pasado.

Kaidan se rascó la cabeza y asintió.

—¿Cómo lograsteis contactar con la Normandía? –preguntó ella, con curiosidad–. Antes de llegar a vuestra posición percibí que las comunicaciones habían caído.

—No subestimes la habilidad de un salariano en tecnología –Kaidan soltó una carcajada leve–. Cuando te quedaste inconsciente, los cuatro salarianos trabajaron todo lo deprisa que pudieron para improvisar una pequeña radio con la que contactar con la nave, por suerte la Normandía no había abandonado la órbita. Shepard acudió a recogernos en cuanto establecimos el contacto.

—Menos mal –sonrió ella. Luego ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta de la enfermería–. Hablando de lo cual…

La puerta dela enfermería se abrió y Shepard entró por ella como una exhalación; quedaba patente que acababa de llegar de investigar la colonia porque su armadura estaba cubierta de polvo y sangre de sus enemigos. Sonrió aliviada al ver que Olesya estaba despierta.

—Me alegro de que estés consciente –comentó–. Empezabas a preocuparnos.

—Lamento haberlo hecho –se disculpó ella.

—No lo hagas –resopló Shepard–. Me ayudaste cuando no sabía qué hacer. Sé que sabías que era importante para mí y no lo voy a olvidar –Kaidan miró alternativamente a ambas mujeres, sin comprender del todo–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bastante mejor –respondió la chica–. Creo que podría levantarme en un rato.

—Bien –asintió la comandante–. Te avisaré para la reunión, quizá puedas echarnos una mano. Voy a cambiarme y a darme una ducha, estoy harta de los geth…

Y se retiró con la misma prisa con la que había llegado. Tanto Kaidan como Olesya se quedaron mirando un instante la puerta de la enfermería antes de suspirar. Kaidan la miró con atención.

—¿Qué quiere preguntar ahora, teniente? –suspiró ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo haces para saber que quiero preguntarte algo? –preguntó él, frustrado.

—El simple hecho de que te quedes mirando fijamente a mi cara es un buen indicativo –Olesya se echó a reír. Kaidan se rascó la nuca y sacudió la cabeza–. Lo que me recuerda… sí, en mi armadura pone N7. Superé el entrenamiento pero abandoné al poco de entrar en activo.

—Fuiste militar entonces –asintió él, como si aquello respondiese a muchas preguntas–. Ahora entiendo por qué fuiste a por mí.

—Bueno, esa fue una de las razones –Olesya se quitó uno de los guantes y la tira de tela que rodeaba su brazo de manera distraída. Aquello reveló una línea negra alrededor de su brazo que terminaba en la palma de su mano con la forma de un círculo con otro más pequeño en su interior–. Sé que eres importante para Shepard, pude sentir el dilema que ella tenía al presentarse el tener que elegir entre los sentimientos y el deber; y yo era la más indicada para acudir a vuestra ayuda –continuó diciendo ella, volviendo a enrollar la tira de tela sobre su brazo–. Prácticamente todo mi entrenamiento en el ejército se centró en la infiltración, así que colarme entre las filas de geth y krogan era tarea fácil; soy muy rápida, para cuando los geth se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba allí, hacía rato que había pasado entre ellos.

—Y también la única que podía haber creado una barrera tan fuerte –añadió él.

—Liara también lo habría podido hacer –apuntó ella con indiferencia–. Las asari son más poderosas en biótica. Pero sí, dadas las circunstancias yo era la única capaz de atravesar los geth y hacer la barrera.

Olesya alzó la cabeza hacia la puerta de la enfermería para ver entrar a Garrus por ella. El turiano sonrió al verla y Kaidan se levantó.

—Debería volver a mi puesto –comentó–. Supongo que querréis hablar en privado. Me alegro de verte recuperada, Olesya. Y gracias de nuevo.

Salió de la sala, saludando a Garrus por el camino, y el turiano se sentó en el mismo sitio donde el teniente había estado hasta hacía un momento.

—Bueno, veo sigues manteniendo ese aprecio por tu vida que tanto te caracteriza –comentó Garrus–. Pero creo que esta vez te has superado. Te has puesto el listón muy alto, te va a costar pasarlo.

—Podemos apostar si quieres –repuso ella–. Siempre hay alguna cosa que supera la anterior.

Garrus rió entre dientes.

—¿Cómo estás? –preguntó ahora con seriedad–. Por lo que ha comentado Alenko, has hecho una proeza.

—Kaidan le da demasiada importancia a las cosas –masculló ella–. Tampoco soy tan especial. Me limité a protegerlos con una barrera, cualquier biótico sabría hacerlo.

—Claro –el tono de Garrus era burlón y Olesya suspiró.

—¿Estuviste con la comandante en Feros? –preguntó la chica.

—No, se llevó a Tali y a Wrex –respondió el turiano–. Tengo la impresión de que estamos más cerca de atrapar a Saren. Esta vez no se nos escapa.

—¿Escapar? –Olesya frunció el ceño–. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ah, claro, nadie te lo ha dicho –comentó el turiano con comprensión–. Cuando acabamos con los geth que hostigaban a Ashley y Wrex, Saren hizo su aparición, Shepard intentó acabar con él pero el muy hijo de puta escapó. Creo que nunca había visto a la comandante de tan mal humor.

—Bueno, es normal –comentó ella, comprensiva–. Creía que había perdido a alguien importante y, encima, se le escapa el objetivo. Yo no estaría, lo que se dice, muy contenta con ello.

—Desde luego que yo tampoco –asintió Garrus, se quedó un instante pensativo y Olesya lo miró con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza–. No intentes escanear a ver qué pienso, Olesya –comentó él al verla–. Acabaré por contártelo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo estaba intentando?

—Siempre ladeas la cabeza cuando algo no te cuadra –apuntó el turiano, como si fuese algo obvio–. Estoy seguro de que primero intentas analizar y descubrir las cosas por tu cuenta pero luego usarás tu habilidad.

Ella estalló en carcajadas y Garrus puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de ello –reconoció la chica; luego miró atentamente a su amigo–. ¿A qué le estabas dando vueltas?

—Siempre he pensado que eras una temeraria –respondió él con lentitud–, cuando me hablas de las cosas que haces en los planetas o con la nave, lo que vi en Menae con tu madre, lo de hoy con Kaidan… Hace que me plantee si realmente valoras tu vida, Olesya, o simplemente no piensas las cosas antes de actuar.

—¿A qué viene eso, Garrus? –Olesya frunció el ceño sin comprender–. Siempre he actuado siguiendo impulsos, ya lo sabes…

—Exacto –el turiano se cruzó de brazos–. Siempre actúas siguiendo un impulso puntual. Ponerte en medio de una bala, saltar de una plataforma a otra para atrapar a un enemigo, lanzar una granada y saltar en la misma dirección… adentrarte en territorio enemigo para intentar salvar a un pequeño pelotón…

—Garrus, ve al maldito grano.

—Sólo digo que, a lo mejor, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez –resumió él, suspirando–. Esta vez ha salido bien, salvaste a Alenko y a los salarianos y saliste con vida pero, ¿y la siguiente? Quizá no tengas tanta suerte. Y seguramente a ti no te importe morir en algún planeta perdido, o morir intentando salvar a alguien, o persiguiendo a otra persona; pero hay gente a la que le preocuparía si no lo consiguieras.

Olesya percibió que el turiano había estado muy preocupado por ella cuando se hubo marchado a por Kaidan y que, cuando la bomba estalló, había llorado su pérdida. La chica desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, culpable por no pensar nunca más allá de lo que sucedía en sus impulsos. Pensó en su madre, en sus pocos amigos… y supo que Garrus tenía razón.

Como no sabía qué decir, se limitó a poner una mano sobre la del turiano y transmitió su sentimiento de disculpa y sus remordimientos, así como el sentimiento de que intentaría no ser demasiado alocada en sus decisiones.

Garrus asintió y colocó su otra mano sobre la de ella y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Me hubiera gustado verte metida en una pelea contra Saren –comentó–. Seguro que no se nos hubiera escapado.

—Oh, sí –Olesya sonrió–. Habría huido antes de lo previsto. Recuerda que, aunque sea adorable y encantadora, también puedo ser aterradora.

—Muy aterradora no has sido esta vez –dijo él–. No he visto huir a los enemigos.

—Eso es porque eran geth, dame seres vivos y verás.

Garrus se echó a reír y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Me pregunto qué habrá descubierto Shepard en la colonia.

—Creo que sabe dónde está el Conducto –respondió Olesya, de manera distraída. Garrus se volvió hacia ella de manera brusca y la chica lo miró con sorpresa–. Es sólo una percepción, Garrus. Creo que ni ella misma sabe que lo ha descubierto.

»No sé qué habrá pasado ahí fuera, pero por lo que pude percibir, sus visiones se han  _ordenado_ , no parecen tan caóticas. Pero es sólo una impresión, me he negado a sondearla en busca de ecos.

—Supongo que nos informará de ello en la reunión –asintió Garrus–. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en el laboratorio de Saren?

Olesya guardó un instante de silencio, cavilando. No había pensado aún en aquello, no había tenido tiempo, y ahora que lo había mencionado su amigo se había puesto a intentar descubrir la causa. No llegó a ninguna conclusión, pero sí intuyó que se trataba de la baliza proteana.

—Creo que fue la baliza –dijo finalmente–. La baliza emitía bastante energía y con lo perceptiva que soy, creo que sería imposible que no me hubiera afectado. Al romperse la baliza, yo pude recuperarme –hizo una pausa antes de seguir–. Es más, creo recordar que, en unas ruinas, me pasó algo parecido, pero no tan fuerte. Simplemente sufrí algo más de agotamiento.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe y Shepard asomó por ella.

—Reunión –se limitó a decir antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Garrus, levantándose.

—Por favor, señor Vakarian, que estoy un poco cansada, no inválida –apuntó ella, sentándose y dejándose caer de la camilla–. Pero me guardaré la proposición para cuando realmente la necesite, gracias.

Le dio un empujón amistoso y se encaminaron hacia la sala de comunicaciones, donde el resto del equipo estaba ya reunido.


	8. Chapter 8

**·Capítulo 7·**

**-Traición-**

_2183 EC._

_Feros, Theseus, Beta Aticano, Vía Láctea._

Olesya se sentó en su asiento mientras la comandante hacía un breve resumen de la misión. Habían encontrado geth y a una extraña planta llamada Thoriana, que tenía controlados a los habitantes de la colonia. Al final consiguieron acabar con ella y salvar a todos los colonos, aparte de eso, una asari que estaba siendo controlada por la Thoriana, le había dado a Shepard algunos datos sobre Saren y el Conducto, de manera que ahora, quizá con un poco de suerte, sabrían algo más concreto.

 —¿Cómo estás, Shepard? –la suave y melódica voz de Liara la espabiló y vio que la comandante se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

—Como si hubieran hecho un batido con mi cerebro –masculló ella.

—Quizá… –la asari se quedó pensativa un instante; Olesya percibía a grandes rasgos que estaba pensando en fusionar su mente con la de la comandante y no le pareció mala idea–. Quizá pueda ayudarte, comandante. Soy experta en proteanos, si uno mi consciencia con la tuya, tal vez podamos sacar algo en claro.

Shepard la miró con atención, como si evaluase alguna clase de peligro, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia Olesya y ésta sintió que pedía algo como un consejo o una aprobación, como si la chica pudiera asegurar que era seguro.

Olesya sabía que las asari unían sus consciencias de manera más o menos habitual y que no era peligroso, de manera que asintió de manera casi imperceptible y Shepard se acercó a Liara.

—Está bien –suspiró, tratando de relajarse–. Confío en ti, Liara.

La comandante cerró los ojos y Liara se colocó enfrente de ella, murmuró algo en asari y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros.

Olesya percibió la visión de nuevo, con menos fuerza que cuando estrechó la mano de Shepard, pero la pudo ver con claridad. Aferró el borde del asiento con fuerza mientras intentaba no llamar demasiado la atención. Volvió a ver la extinción de los proteanos, su dolor, su sufrimiento; la carne separada e implantada en máquinas; la presentación de un sistema con una estrella roja y tres planetas era algo nuevo para ella, así como una especie de escarabajo al final de la visión.

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando e hiperventilando; nadie parecía haberse percatado salvo Garrus, pero no dijo nada mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas con rapidez y enfocaba la vista de nuevo en Shepard y Liara.

—Se… se trata de una señal de emergencia –balbuceó la asari, conmocionada–. Un mensaje enviado a todo el imperio proteano. Un aviso sobre los segadores… pero llegó demasiado tarde…

_Así que el insecto del final era un segador_ –pensó Olesya–.  _No… no un segador… el Soberano…_

—¿Has sacado algo en claro sobre el Conducto? –preguntó Shepard, rascándose la nuca.

—Había otras imágenes… –Liara ladeó la cabeza, inmersa en los recuerdos de lo que acababa de ver–. Imágenes de lugares… sitios que reconozco por mis investigaciones… –se mordió el labio inferior, impaciente y frustrada por no ubicarlos–. ¡Ilos! –exclamó de repente–. ¡El Conducto está en Ilos!

—Por eso Saren necesita ir al relé de Mu –comentó Olesya–. Es la única manera de llegar a Ilos.

—¿Tú también lo conoces? –preguntó Shepard, sorprendida.

—De oídas –respondió Olesya–. Mi madre habla mucho de él, se supone que era un planeta importante durante el imperio proteano, aparece en muchas pinturas y ruinas representado pero, claro, sin saber dónde está el relé de Mu no se puede acceder a él. Seremos los primeros en, no sé, ¿cuatro mil años? Que pisan Ilos.

—¿Cómo es que no nos habías hablado antes de Ilos? –preguntó Ashley en su habitual tono brusco.

—El relé de Mu enlaza con docenas  de sistemas y cientos de mundos, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que Ilos era el que buscaban?

»Sin el Cifrador que la asari te entregó, las imágenes de tus visiones nunca han estado bien definidas –añadió dirigiéndose a Shepard–. Sólo ahora he podido reconocer los lugares característicos de Ilos.

—Bueno, ¿y cuándo partimos? –preguntó Olesya, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el asiento.

—¿Estás loca? –intervino Tali–. El relé de Mu está en los Sistemas de Terminus, las naves de la Alianza no son bienvenidas allí y los espectros tampoco.

—Pero esto no es una nave cualquiera –apuntó Garrus–. Cuenta con motores de sigilo, creo que podríamos entrar y salir sin que nos vieran.

—El Conducto está en Ilos –dijo Shepard con firmeza–. Y es allí a donde va Saren. Pienso estar esperándolo cuando llegue –agregó, golpeándose una mano con el puño de la otra.

—Aún así, Saren tendrá a toda su flota en órbita alrededor de Ilos –comentó Kaidan–. Nunca conseguiremos llegar a la superficie si no contamos con refuerzos.

—Tcht, con qué facilidad os asustáis, humanos –gruñó Wrex.

—Deberíamos hablar con el Consejo –aconsejó Liara–. Avisarlos de lo que se les viene encima. Necesitamos una flota… nngg…

Liara perdió el equilibrio y Shepard la sostuvo con rapidez.

—Gracias… –murmuró ella, incorporándose de nuevo–. La unión es agotadora… debería ir a la cubierta médica y descansar un rato…

—La doctora Chakwas debería echarte un vistazo –asintió Shepard.

—No hará falta –Liara hizo un ademán con la mano mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa–. Sólo necesito descansar un poco en un lugar tranquilo, nada más.

—Muy bien, hemos terminado, podéis retiraros –dijo Shepard.

—Comandante –la voz de Joker resonó en los altavoces de la sala cuando Olesya ya se estaba yendo–. He enviado un informe a la Ciudadela, tenemos confirmación sobre lo refuerzos.

»El embajador Udina quiere que regresemos para un informe completo. El Consejo está reuniendo una flota conjunta para encargarse de Saren y sus geth.

—Ya era hora –resopló la comandante, mirando a Olesya un instante–. Pon rumbo a la Ciudadela, Joker. Quiero encabezar esa flota.

—Entendido, comandante.

—Sé que no es asunto mío, comandante –comenzó a decir Olesya cuando Shepard la alcanzó–. Pero esto no me gusta.

—¿A qué te refieres? –quiso saber ella–. ¿Ilos o el Consejo?

—El Consejo –respondió la chica con rapidez–. Ilos no me aterra, hubiera ido de cabeza si hubiese sabido cómo llegar. Pero Udina… –sacudió la cabeza–. Nunca trama nada bueno. Siempre quiere lo mejor para la humanidad, lo cual es loable, pero no hay que lamerle tanto el culo al Consejo. Muchas veces hemos cedido en cosas que no deberíamos sólo por no disgustarlos…

—Crees que nos impedirán viajar a Ilos –tanteó Shepard.

—La Normandía es una nave única, y lo sabes. Arriesgarse a perderla a través del relé de Mu… a un sistema perdido que no ha sido visitado en cuatro mil años… Yo tomaría algunas precauciones.

Shepard asintió con la cabeza, viendo la lógica de las palabras de Olesya, luego la miró atentamente.

—¿Querrías acompañarme al Consejo?

Por toda respuesta, la chica se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No creo que sea una buena idea –respondió–. El Consejo no guarda muy buen recuerdo de mí.

—¿Es por lo que ocurrió en aquella misión donde murió la hermana de la jefa Williams?

—Oh, no. Por supuesto que no –Olesya se quedó pensativa un instante, cavilando–. Udina descubrió lo de mi habilidad y quiso utilizarme en su propio beneficio; como tanto mi madre como yo nos opusimos a él, me presentó al Consejo como una biótica capaz de manipular mentes ajenas. El Consejo quiso encerrarme para investigar pero me escapé… llevándome por delante el ascensor –se echó a reír, recordando la escena–. Udina echó humo durante muchos meses; mi madre presentó mis informes médicos de los últimos cinco años al Consejo, desacreditando a Udina. Desde entonces nos ve como amenazas y no nos quiere cerca.

»Pero si te sientes más tranquila llevándome contigo, iré. Sólo quería que supieras el  _riesgo_  de llevarme contigo ante el Consejo.

Shepard sonrió y asintió.

—Quiero que vengas igual –resolvió–. Siempre es agradable ver a Udina crispado.

Olesya rompió a reír a carcajadas mientras Shepard se unía a ella.

—¡Shepard! Buen trabajo –dijo Udina al ver llegar a la comandante; luego compuso una mueca de rabia al ver a Olesya con ella–. ¿Otra vez ella aquí? ¿Por qué la has traído, Shepard?

—Forma parte de mi equipo –respondió la comandante con sequedad–. Y como tal puede venir conmigo si así se lo pido.

—Espero que no cause problemas –gruñó  el embajador; Olesya se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia y Kaidan la miró con curiosidad–. ¡El consejo por fin va a hacer algo contra Saren! –continuó hablando como si nada hubiera pasado–. Y todo gracias a ti.

Entraron en la sala del consejo y los tres consejeros echaron una larga mirada a Olesya, quien se mantuvo un poco alejada y apoyada en la barandilla de la pasarela.

—El embajador tiene razón –asintió la consejera asari–. Si Saren fuera tan estúpido como para atacar la Ciudadela, tal y como crees, estaremos preparados.

—Hay patrullas en cada relé de masa que enlaza con el espacio de la Ciudadela con los Sistemas de Terminus –intervino el consejero turiano.

—¿Cuántas naves vais a enviar a Ilos? –preguntó Shepard.

—A Ilos sólo se puede llegar a través del relé de Mu –respondió el consejero salariano–. Eso está muy adentrado en los Sistemas de Terminus, si enviáramos allí una flota, el resultado sería una guerra total.

Olesya sonrió sin alegría; se esperaba una acción así, pero no dijo nada, no le correspondía a ella intervenir en aquella reunión.

—Comandante, éste es el momento de ser discretos –intervino Udina, mirando a Shepard–. La mejor arma de Saren era el secreto; ahora que está desenmascarado no es una amenaza. Se ha terminado.

Shepard abrió los ojos y la boca, anonadada. Tanto Kaidan como Olesya hicieron el mismo gesto, Udina no podía estar hablando en serio.

—El secreto no era su mejor arma –gruñó Shepard con rabia–. ¡Es el maldito Conducto!

—Saren es un experto manipulador –dijo el consejero salariano con condescendencia–. El Conducto tan sólo es una distracción de su verdadero plan para atacar la Ciudadela.

—¡La auténtica amenaza es el Soberano! –insistió Shepard, golpeando la baranda con fuerza por la impotencia–. Saren sólo es un siervo de los segadores.

—Sólo tú has visto a los segadores –interrumpió la consejera asari, impaciente–. Y únicamente en visiones. No invadiremos los Sistemas de Terminus por culpa de un sueño.

—Si Saren encuentra el Conducto, ¡estaremos perdidos! –insistió Shepard–. Me habéis enviado a investigar a Saren y cuando os traigo los resultados cerráis los ojos –suspiró, exasperada–. ¡Tenemos que ir a Ilos!

—Embajador Udina, algo me dice que la comandante Shepard no va a ceder –el consejero turiano lanzó una indirecta para que Udina pusiera en su sitio a la comandante.

—Shepard, aquí hay implicaciones políticas importantes –dijo Udina–. La humanidad ha avanzado mucho gracias a ti, pero te estás convirtiendo en un problema que supera tu valía.

—Claro, embajador –intervino Olesya–. Cuando el perro de presa no sirve para ascender más en tu carrera, se lo sacrifica o se lo relega a la jaula. Es comprensible, vendernos para poder ganar un puesto en el Consejo; siempre lo has ansiado y no puedes soportar que no se te conceda.

—No me hables en ese tono –amenazó Udina.

—¿O qué? –desafió ella, avanzando un par de pasos que Udina retrocedió–. Siempre buscas la forma de alzarte, te llenas la boca con palabras alegando que lo haces por el bien de la humanidad pero lo único que quieres es lanzar tu carrera para tener poder. Algún día la situación te sobrepasará, y entonces te darás cuenta de todos tus errores.

»Y a vosotros –añadió, mirando al Consejo–. Abriréis los ojos cuando tengáis al Soberano sentado en el maldito techo de vuestro refugio. Y entonces os replantearéis si habéis hecho bien o no.

—Se trata de una cuestión política, comandante –dijo Udina al fin, obviando a Olesya, quien había vuelto a quedarse en segundo plano apoyada en la barandilla–. Has hecho tu trabajo, ahora déjame hacer el mío. Hemos bloqueado todos los sistemas de la Normandía, se quedará en el muelle hasta nuevo aviso –añadió mientras tecleaba algo en su omniherramienta.

—Nadie me apuñala por la espalda, Udina –gruñó Shepard de manera amenazadora antes de abandonar la sala–. Nadie.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! –exclamó Kaidan nada más llegar al ascensor–. Saren va a hacerse con el Conducto y entonces no habrá nada que hacer –suspiró, tranquilizándose–. ¿Qué haremos, Shepard? ¿Hay alguna forma de liberar la nave?

—No lo creo –respondió ella–. Al menos, no ninguna forma fácil.

—Tenemos que hallar la forma –dijo Olesya–. No podemos quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados. La Normandía es la nave ideal para llegar a Ilos, es rápida y silenciosa.

—Comandante –la voz de Joker resonó en el canal de comunicaciones–. Tiene un mensaje del capitán Anderson, quiere que vaya al Flux.

—Gracias, Joker –respondió la comandante–. Vamos.

Cogieron un rapidtrans y llegaron a uno de los locales con más ambiente de La Ciudadela; gente de todas las razas se reunían para bailar y para beber, bien por diversión o bien para olvidar. La música sonaba alta aunque no de manera atronadora y Olesya lo agradeció al entrar, la música demasiado alta perforaba sus oídos…

Localizaron al capitán y se sentaron a la mesa con él; el camarero acudió raudo para tomar nota de sus bebidas y se fue, regresando en poco tiempo con ellas. Una vez se hubo ido, Anderson los miró con seriedad y determinación.

—Me alegro de que hayáis venido –dijo a modo de saludo–. He oído lo que ha pasado.

—Ahora entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando te desplazaron de la Normandía –masculló Shepard, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en la silla.

—Udina es un capullo –comentó Olesya, bebiendo un trago de su bebida–. Gracias a él la vida en la galaxia corre peligro.

—Soy consciente de ello, Olesya –asintió Anderson–. Y lo siento –añadió, dirigiéndose a Shepard–. Quise avisarte, pero no había ninguna manera segura de enviarte un mensaje antes de que atracaras.

»Escucha, sé que ahora mismo estás muy enfadada –continuó diciendo–, pero no puedes rendirte. Quizá todos crean que esto ya se ha terminado pero nosotros sabemos que no es así. Debes ir a Ilos, ¡tienes que evitar que Saren use el Conducto!

—No me he rendido, Anderson –masculló Shepard–. Lo que ocurre es que la única nave que puede llevarme a los Sistemas de Terminus sin ser detectada está varada en un maldito muelle sin poder moverse.

—El control de La Ciudadela ha bloqueado todos los sistemas de la Normandía –asintió el capitán–. Pero si anulamos las órdenes del embajador, podemos hacer que vuelvan a activarla. Habrías llegado a los Sistemas de Terminus antes de que se enterasen de tu partida.

Olesya se atragantó con la bebida y miró fijamente a Anderson.

—No hablarás en serio –consiguió decir; al ver la determinación de su amigo golpeó la mesa con su bebida–. ¡¿Es que te has vuelto completamente loco?! Si haces eso y nos vamos con la nave tendrás que enfrentarte a las consecuencias. Tiene que haber otro modo.

—¡Y si Saren encuentra el Conducto, la vida tal y como la conocemos se habrá terminado! –replicó él–. Los segadores nos destruirán. A los humanos, las asari, los turianos… ¡a todos!

—Déjame hacerlo a mí –propuso dijo ella entonces–. Soy muy rápida, no me verán llegar.

—No –contestó Anderson con firmeza–. Te quiero en la Normandía, harás mejor función ahí que quedándote en La Ciudadela.

Olesya no dijo nada pero su expresión lo decía todo; no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él había dicho y se quedó enfurruñada un buen rato.

—Robar la Normandía es un motín –comentó entonces Kaidan–. Nosotros seguiríamos a Shepard hasta el fin del mundo… ¿cómo sabemos si la tripulación lo hará también?

—La nave es ahora de Shepard –respondió Anderson–. La tripulación es libre de dejar la nave en cualquier momento, si nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora, conociendo vuestra misión, no lo hará cuando sepan que la Normandía va a ser robada.

»Puedo desbloquear la Normandía desde una de las consolas del Centro de Control de La Ciudadela. Tendrás unos minutos antes de que comprendan lo que está pasando.

—Esa zona es restringida –comentó Shepard–. Está llena de patrullas de guardias armados, ¿cómo vas a entrar?

—Por eso no te preocupes, encontraré una manera –Anderson movió una mano con indiferencia–. Vosotros preocuparos de estar en la Normandía cuando se activen los sistemas.

—No me gusta –gruñó Olesya–. ¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo?

—Entrando en el despacho de Udina y anulando la orden de bloqueo desde la CPU de su sistema –respondió Anderson.

—No creo que se vaya a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras hurgas en su sistema –comentó Kaidan, frunciendo los labios.

—Con un poco de suerte no estará allí –el capitán se encogió de hombros–. Y si lo está, ya pensaré en algo.

—Sabes que Udina no te lo perdonará jamás –repuso Olesya–. Te acusará de traición y ya sabes que eso se castiga con la pena capital.

—No tenéis más elección, Olesya –suspiró Anderson–. O me cuelo en el sistema del embajador o me arriesgo con las patrullas de control de La Ciudadela.

Guardaron un instante de silencio, finalmente, Olesya masculló una maldición en ruso.

—Está bien –gruñó–. Ya que estás tan decidido, arriésgate con las patrullas. En el fondo eres un soldado, sabrás cómo defenderte, aun así –rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño aparato–, quédate con esto. No dura tanto como antes pero creo que te puede servir.

Anderson cogió el pequeño objeto y lo miró con atención, luego miró a su amiga, un poco sorprendido.

—Esto es tu sistema de ocultación, ¿estás segura?

—No lo necesito y menos al lugar al que voy –respondió ella–. Además, ya te digo que dura menos de lo que duraba… así que si puedes utilízalo como último recurso.

Anderson asintió y lo guardó en su chaqueta, luego miró a la comandante.

—Bueno, ¿estáis listos para abandonar la estación como alma que lleva el diablo?

—Joder, sí –masculló Shepard, acabando su bebida de un trago y golpeando la mesa con el vaso.

—Me ocuparé del bloqueo, dile a Joker que mantenga la Normandía a la espera –dijo Anderson, y el pequeño grupo abandonó el Flux con rapidez.


	9. Chapter 9

**·Capítulo 8·**

**-El Relé De Mu-**

_2183 EC._

_La Ciudadela, Widow, Nebulosa Serpentina, Vía Láctea._

La Normandía abandonó La Ciudadela en cuanto Anderson hubo liberado los sistemas que la retenían allí. Rápidamente, Joker puso rumbo al relé de Mu, evitando que el Consejo enviase a una flota detrás de ellos. Shepard envió un mensaje para que descansasen todo lo que pudieran, porque necesitarían estar al cien por cien una vez llegasen a Ilos.

Olesya estaba echada en la cama de su habitación, mirando al techo, con la mente en blanco, sin pensar realmente en nada. Iba a viajar a Ilos, uno de los planetas proteanos más relevantes en las ruinas, un planeta que hasta hacía unos días se creía de leyenda. Si tenía suerte, podría caminar por las mismas calles por las que los proteanos caminaron tantos miles de años atrás.

—Seguramente seamos los primeros en pisar Ilos desde que los proteanos se extinguieron –murmuró para sí misma.

Luego recordó que el relé de Mu era también un misterio, nadie sabía a qué mundos llevaba y nadie sabía si había retorno desde él…

Se incorporó de golpe y buscó su comunicador portátil, lo colocó sobre la mesa y tecleó algo en la omni herramienta. Inmediatamente el comunicador emitió el holograma de su madre, parecía recién levantada, con el corto cabello un poco alborotado y la taza de café que sostenía en una mano.

—Olesya… –murmuró, tras lo cual bostezó–. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, es sólo que quería verte –respondió ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Su madre alzó una ceja y la miró un largo instante antes de suspirar; dejó la taza en algún lado y desapareció un momento para regresar con lo que parecía ser una silla. Se sentó en ella y recuperó la taza de café.

—Sabes que no puedes engañarme –dijo con tranquilidad, dando un sorbo al café–. Así que ya me puedes ir contando qué es lo que ocurre.

Olesya no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír; luego miró al suelo, pensativa, antes de suspirar.

—Nos vamos a Ilos, mamá –respondió finalmente con entusiasmo–. ¡A Ilos! El planeta que todos creían que era un mito. Seremos los primeros en pisarlo en, no sé, muchos miles de años. Seguramente nadie lo haya visitado desde que los proteanos desaparecieron.

—¿Ilos? –repitió su madre, súbitamente interesada. Ya no parecía estar tan dormida–. Espera… ¿Vais a usar el relé de Mu? –su hija asintió con la cabeza y Vera frunció un instante los labios, comprendiendo–. Me has llamado para despedirte.

—No exactamente –Olesya se rascó la cabeza–. Pero tampoco quería irme sin decirte nada… –hizo una pausa–. No sabemos que encontraremos una vez lleguemos al otro lado, ni si quiera sabemos si podremos volver de nuevo. O si las comunicaciones funcionarán desde allí. Quizá hallemos la forma de volver, yo confío en ello pero… si no lo logramos no querría arrepentirme de no haberte llamado.

—Lo entiendo, Olesya –sonrió su madre con afecto–. Sé que haces lo que debes, sólo ten cuidado –hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su hija y ladeó la cabeza levemente–. ¿Formarás parte del equipo que pise el planeta?

—No lo sé –se encogió de hombros–. Creo que sí, ¿por qué?

—Me preocupa que tu percepción pueda jugarte una mala pasada –reconoció Vera–. Casi todas las ruinas proteanas a las que fuimos te afectaron de una manera más o menos notoria. Ilos es un planeta proteano prácticamente puro… no sé si es buena idea que bajes.

Olesya no podía percibir nada de su madre debido a que era un holograma, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo hacía por su bien, que no le estaba prohibiendo bajar al planeta, sino que lo pensara bien antes de hacerlo. Caviló un largo rato antes de medio sonreír.

—Sé que tienes razón –dijo al fin–. Seguramente mi percepción me puede hacer pasar un mal rato… pero si no voy me arrepentiré toda la vida. Además, piensa que te puedo mostrar todo lo que vea, te enseñaré Ilos, mamá.

La madre de la chica no pudo más que sonreír con orgullo y cariño.

—Estaré deseosa de ver tus ecos, cariño –asintió–. Tened mucho cuidado y buena suerte. Te quiero, Olesya.

—Gracias mamá –respondió la chica–. Yo también te quiero.

La comunicación finalizó y Olesya se quedó mirando al suelo con un sentimiento agridulce en el cuerpo. Finalmente, desvió la mirada hacia su baúl y lo abrió, sacando el viejo estuche de un violín del interior. Lo acarició con la punta de los dedos, con suavidad, y recordó momentos de su infancia; lo dejó con cuidado sobre la mesa y se quitó los guantes y las tiras de tela de los brazos, también el pañuelo naranja ardiente, así como la camisa ancha; debajo de ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes con escote que dejaba al descubierto unos tatuajes que iban desde la palma de su mano hasta las clavículas, yendo alrededor de sus brazos y subiendo, también, hasta la mitad del cuello, un poco más abajo de las orejas.

Olesya giró la cabeza a ambos lados y se estiró antes de recoger el arco y el violín, lo apoyó con cuidado en su hombro y lo sujetó con la barbilla con firmeza; colocó los dedos sobre las cuerdas y puso el arco sobre ellas también. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Y comenzó a tocar.

Tocó durante una hora o quizá algo más, improvisando o mezclando composiciones que conocía de antes. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y quitó el violín del hombro, dejándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa. Respiró profundamente para relajarse; tocar el instrumento era un buen ejercicio y hacía que su corazón latiese más rápido que de costumbre.

—Gracias por el recital, Olesya –la voz de la comandante la sobresaltó, se volvió para mirar hacia la entrada de su dormitorio y vio a Shepard apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo agradecida–. Perdona que no te haya dicho nada, no quería interrumpirte. Espero que no te haya molestado que me quedase a escuchar.

—No, en absoluto –Olesya sacudió la cabeza–. La música es algo que todo el mundo debería disfrutar.

—Me alegra oír eso porque le pedí a Joker que lo pasase por el audio de la nave –añadió Shepard, ampliando la sonrisa en una pícara.

Olesya la miró boquiabierta antes de romper a reír.

—¿Y a la tripulación le ha servido para relajarse? –preguntó la chica entre risas.

—Creo que sí –respondió Shepard–. Al menos han dejado de dar vueltas por la nave como leones enjaulados.

—Me alegro –asintió Olesya, conforme.

—No sabía que tuvieses tatuajes –comentó, entonces, Shepard, acercándose a ella para verlos mejor.

—Bueno, siempre los suelo llevar tapados –dijo ella, un poco cohibida de repente.

—¿No quieres que se vean? –preguntó Shepard, mirándola atentamente–. Si te incomoda, sólo tienes que decírmelo…

—No es eso, no exactamente –Olesya se rascó la cabeza, organizando sus ideas–. No recuerdo habérmelos hecho, cuando mi madre me encontró ya los tenía, así que supongo que mis padres bilógicos me los hicieron por alguna razón que no recuerdo. Así que prefiero ocultarlos por eso, se me hace un poco incómodo que la gente los mire y luego pregunte y no sepa dar una respuesta –hizo una pausa–. No me incomoda que me miren, es más por la sensación de vacío que siento cuando recuerdo que no sé la razón de su existencia –terminó casi murmurando mientras se miraba la palma de una de las manos, pensativa.

—Entiendo –Shepard frunció el ceño mientras cavilaba–. Claro que, sin saber de dónde venía la nave en la que estabas, no hay forma de poder buscar más pistas.

—Exacto –suspiró Olesya–. Ya lo he investigado pero nadie sabe nada, y no me fío del Corredor Sombrío. Supongo que tampoco importa demasiado –se encogió de hombros.

—Importa si te hace sentir como dices que te sientes –rebatió Shepard–. Cuando detengamos a Saren buscaré información para echarte una mano.

—No hace falta, Shepard –Olesya denegó el ofrecimiento–. Todo sale a la luz a su debido tiempo, sólo hay que esperar que la luna se aparte para que deje de tapar el sol.

Shepard sonrió ante la metáfora y luego miró atentamente el cuello de Olesya, en la parte izquierda, justo encima de uno de los círculos en los que terminaban las líneas de los tatuajes de la chica, había algo más.

—Así que te hiciste un tatuaje del N7 al terminar la instrucción, ¿eh? –comentó, divertida.

Olesya volvió a echarse a reír y asintió.

—Es una tradición, si no lo haces es como si no hubieses acabado –respondió ella–. ¿Tú también tienes uno?

—Exactamente igual que el tuyo –la comandante asintió y luego se llevó la mano al omoplato derecho–. Pero lo llevo aquí –se volvió para mirarla–. ¿Cómo llegaste al programa N7?

—Anderson me recomendó –respondió la chica–. ¿Quieres tomar algo, Shepard? –la comandante denegó con la mano y Olesya siguió hablando mientras abría una cerveza–. Fue durante el segundo año que estuve en la marina; habían destinado a mi pelotón a escoltar al capitán Anderson y a un mandatario turiano que estaban inspeccionando una mina abandonada. Entonces, un grupo de vorcha atacó; eran bastante más numerosos que nosotros puesto que no esperábamos actividad hostil.

»Soltaron también varren lo cual complicó bastante el combate. La primera media hora fue brutal, los hombres del pelotón caían como moscas hasta que pudimos refugiarnos en un recodo de la mina. Luego se hizo el silencio. Sabíamos que estaban ahí, esperando que hiciéramos un movimiento o que nos confiásemos para poder echarse sobre nosotros para rematarnos.

»Obviamente yo podía percibirlos, pero ninguno de los presentes sabía de mi habilidad, así que instruí a los diez soldados que quedaban que protegiesen al capitán y al mandatario turiano mientras yo hacía de cebo, dándoles tiempo para salir. Atraje la atención de los varren y, por tanto, también la de los vorcha. El equipo salió de allí sin recibir más daños y yo me reuní con ellos en cuanto terminé con los enemigos.

—¿Tú sola?

—Con mi percepción, mi sigilo y mi biótica fue suficiente –Olesya se encogió de hombros–. Soy bastante más letal a corta distancia, me entrenaron casi como a un asesino.

—Impresionante –reconoció Shepard–. No me extraña que Anderson te recomendase para el programa N7 con semejante hazaña.

—No fue tan grande –replicó ella–. He leído tu hoja de servicios y antes de graduarte como N7 llevaste misiones bastante más impresionantes que la mía.

—Bueno, siempre se pueden hacer mejor las cosas –murmuró Shepard y Olesya soltó una leve carcajada, la comandante la miró.

—Somos bastante parecidas, comandante –aclaró ella–. A ninguna nos gustan los halagos –Shepard sonrió, mirando por la ventana–. Dejémoslo en que somos buenas en lo que hacemos y ya, ¿te parece?

—Me parece bien –Shepard se echó a reír–. Te dejaré descansar, Olesya. Quiero que me acompañes con Liara a Ilos, me vendría bien tu percepción –Shepard hizo una pausa–. Es más, me gustaría que formases parte de la Normandía.

Olesya abrió la boca, atónita.

—¿Qué? Pero… yo… ¿qué? –consiguió balbucear.

—No hace falta que me des una respuesta ahora mismo –la comandante alzó una mano, sonriendo levemente–. Sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Olesya cambió el peso de un pie a otro mientras miraba la cerveza con atención.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Shepard, pero no deberías confiar tanto en mi percepción –apuntó de repente, esperando equivocarse al respecto.

—No se trata de eso, Olesya –replicó ella–. Es cierto que tu habilidad facilita mucho las cosas, pero no me gusta confiar tanto en las habilidades de los demás. No he llegado aquí por méritos de otros. Soy buena en mi trabajo y eso ha sido porque yo lo he trabajado; puedo llevar las misiones a buen puerto con tu percepción o sin ella –hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar–. He visto cómo trabajas, cómo te mueves y, aunque aún no te he visto utilizar la biótica, por lo que comentó Kaidan eres buena también; son cualidades que escasean hoy en día y, bueno, te llevas bien con la tripulación, les caes bien y a mí también.

Olesya asintió, sabía que Shepard no podía engañarla, había percibido durante toda su vida a las personas y sabía distinguir las mentiras de las verdades y la comandante hablaba con sinceridad.

Se despidió de ella y caviló unos instantes acerca de aquella proposición; por un lado le gustaría aceptar, le gustaba la tripulación, adoraba a Joker y a la comandante, Kaidan le caía muy bien, Ashley… bueno, Ashley era soportable. Garrus, Liara, Tali y Wrex también la agradaban, aunque tan sólo eran miembros pasajeros, hasta que capturasen a Saren. Ir con la comandante en la Normandía le supondría poder poner a prueba sus capacidades, hacía tiempo que no se exigía mucho a nivel físico. Por otro lado, echaría de menos visitar los lugares en ruinas, investigarlos y todo eso… pero las ruinas eran pocas, estaban prácticamente todas localizadas. Descubrir nuevas era, en aquel momento, bastante difícil.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y Olesya alzó la mirada, permitiendo el paso. Ashley entró un poco dubitativa y miró a Olesya sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Ashley… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –preguntó Olesya con amabilidad, captando que la jefa necesitaba decirle algo y que estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Yo… bueno -se rascó la cabeza, respiró profundamente y se cuadró ligeramente–. La comandante me consiguió las grabaciones que dijiste que llevaban los miembros de tu pelotón aquel día –Olesya alzó las cejas, sorprendida–. Las he visto. Todas. Varias veces, de hecho. No es fácil para mí pedir disculpas, no soy de las que rectifican, ya debes de haberte dado cuenta…

Se interrumpió cuando Olesya alzó una mano con comprensión.

—Está bien, jefa Williams –dijo–. Me alegro de que se hayan aclarado las cosas y que, por fin, sepas cómo murió tu hermana. Creo que es mejor que la versión que te dieron –Ashley asintió con la cabeza y Olesya se acercó y extendió una mano–. No te pido que seamos amigas, pero sí compañeras.

Ashley miró un instante la mano que se le ofrecía y luego miró a los ojos de la chica antes de esbozar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y estrechar la mano con fuerza.

—Me parece bien –dijo, y se marchó sin añadir nada más.

Olesya se echó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir unas pocas horas hasta la llegada al relé de Mu. Necesitaba toda su energía para afrontar la misión.

* * *

El puente estaba repleto de gente; Joker movía las manos con rapidez mientras vigilaba los sistemas de la Normandía y cambiaba entre pantallas, con Shepard justo detrás de él, atenta a todo lo que pudiera pasar. Olesya permanecía sentada en el asiento del copiloto, a la espera.

—Eh… comandante –dijo Joker–. Tenemos compañía.

Olesya miró por la ventana y vio varias naves geth alrededor de Ilos, frunció el ceño al ver el número. Acababan de salir del relé de Mu y ya tenían problemas.

—¿Nos han detectado ya sus sensores? –preguntó Liara.

—Los sistemas de sigilo están activados –respondió Joker–. No se enterarán de nuestra presencia, a menos que nos acerquemos tanto como para que nos vean directamente.

—Capto unas lecturas extrañas en la superficie del planeta –dijo el navegante Pressly de repente.

—Joker, bájanos –ordenó la comandante–. Fija las coordenadas.

—Negativo, comandante –negó Pressly–. La zona de aterrizaje más cercana está a dos kilómetros.

Olesya volvió la cabeza hacia el navegante, atónita. No podía estar hablando en serio. Ashley pensaba lo mismo porque se había vuelto también hacia él.

—A pie no llegarán a tiempo –gruñó–. ¡Déjalas más cerca!

—¡No hay ningún lugar más cercano! –exclamó Pressly con exasperación–. ¡Ya lo he buscado!

—Pues lánzanos en el mako –propuso Shepard.

—Para un descenso así es necesario tener, al menos, cien metros de terreno despejado –Pressly respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse–. Lo máximo que he encontrado cerca de Saren sólo llega a los veinte metros.

—¿Qué? ¿Veinte metros? –Ashley alzó la voz, atónita–. ¡Es imposible descender ahí!

—Tenemos que intentarlo –comentó Liara, poco convencida.

—¡Busca otra zona de aterrizaje! –ordenó Ashley al navegante.

—¡No hay más zonas de aterrizaje! –gritó Pressly exasperado y sin paciencia.

Olesya desvió la mirada de la discusión para dirigirla a Joker; el piloto emanaba decisión y seguridad por los cuatro costados y su expresión resuelta le indicó a Olesya que estaba seguro de poder realizar el lanzamiento.

—El ángulo de descenso es demasiado pronunciado –intervino Tali–. ¡Os mataréis!

—Joker puede hacerlo –comentó Olesya. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos-. ¿Verdad?

—¿Por quién me tomas? –el piloto se permitió el lujo de esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia–. Claro que puedo hacerlo.

—Bien, preparaos y dirigíos al mako –ordenó Shepard–. ¡Joker, acércanos lo máximo que puedas a ese cabrón!

Olesya salió disparada hacia la cubierta de carga, llevaba ya puesta la armadura y su arma con suficiente munición para aquella misión. También llevaba varias granadas, incluso de las cegadoras; a ella no la afectaban, gracias a su habilidad podía sentir dónde estaban los enemigos.

Liara y Shepard se reunieron con ella en el mako y las tres se sujetaron bien en el interior del vehículo, preparadas para el alunizaje. Olesya cerró los ojos y reguló su respiración; lo hacía siempre que iba a visitar unas ruinas proteanas y aquella misión era demasiado importante como para dejar que las percepciones que pudiera sentir la obnubilasen.

El mako aterrizó limpiamente sobre la superficie de Ilos y Shepard lo puso en movimiento con presteza; por la ventana vieron cómo Saren avanzaba delante de ellas, con un pequeño destacamento de geth a su alrededor. Se volvió para mirarlas y sonrió con suficiencia mientras una pesada puerta se cerraba tras de él. Shepard detuvo el vehículo frente a ella, golpeando los mandos con rabia; luego salió del vehículo para comprobar la puerta.

Olesya y Liara la siguieron sin dudar un instante; nada más poner un pie en tierra, Olesya percibió, a modo de fogonazo, la visión de Ilos habitada por proteanos. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se acercó a ellas.

—Debemos entrar en el búnker antes de que Saren encuentre el Conducto –comentó Liara, examinando la puerta–. Es imposible que la atravesemos utilizando la fuerza bruta, hay que encontrar la manera de conectar la energía de nuevo.

—Hay que encontrar esos controles –asintió Shepard; miró por encima de su hombro y más allá del mako, y vio que había camino delante de ellas–. Vamos, por aquí.

Empuñó su fusil y echó a trotar, seguida de Olesya y Liara.


	10. Chapter 10

**·Capítulo 9·**

**-Vigil-**

_2183 EC._

_Ilos, Refugio, Expansión De Pangea, Vía Láctea._

Ilos estaba completamente edificado, al menos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista; la vegetación se había abierto paso a lo largo de todos los últimos miles de años, cubriendo prácticamente todas las estructuras que los proteanos habían levantado allí. Olesya frunció el ceño mientras observaba con detenimiento los enormes fantasmas levantados allí y distinguió otro tipo de arquitectura bajo la proteana, muchos edificios habían sido remodelados y otros permanecían intactos, pero estaba claro que Ilos había sido habitado por otra raza antes de que la proteana llegase.

 Shepard se detuvo de repente y sus dos acompañantes la miraron un instante antes de desviar la mirada hacia el frente. Había algo parecido a una sala sobre ellas pero no había ningún modo de acceder a ella, al menos a primera vista. La comandante se acercó y miró alrededor hasta que descubrió dos rampas que ascendían hasta el piso superior; sin dudarlo se encaminó hacia una de ellas para llegar a una sala llena de maleza y algo flotando delante de ellas. Automáticamente alzó el fusil, igual que Liara, pero Olesya no se movió de donde se encontraba.

Aquello que flotaba parecía ser un holograma de una IV, pero estaba en tan mal estado que no tenía forma alguna; tan sólo era ceros y unos y parches de texturas puestos al azar. Parpadeaba de vez en cuando y aparentemente emitía algún tipo de mensaje.

—¿Está… diciendo algo? –preguntó Liara.

Olesya se acercó al holograma y ladeó la cabeza, escuchando con atención. Liara tenía razón, la IV dañada estaba diciendo algo pero la salida de sonido estaba demasiado estropeado como para entender todo lo que decía.

—Eso parece –sentenció.

—… demasiado tarde… imposible… –decía el holograma–… flotas invasoras… no hay escapatoria…

—No reconozco el idioma –Liara se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño, pensativa–. Aunque es posible que esté en proteano… la grabación debe de tener cincuenta mil años, no me extraña que esté en tan mal estado…

—Es cierto, el mensaje está muy dañado, pero soy capaz de reconocer algunas palabras –comentó Shepard entonces–. Es un aviso sobre la invasión segadora.

—¡Claro! –exclamó Liara de repente–.Entre las balizas y el Cifrador, tu mente debe de haber adquirido cierta comprensión del idioma proteano.

Olesya miró a Liara un instante. Aquello podría tener sentido si no fuese porque ella también entendía perfectamente el mensaje. ¿Es posible que, al haber visto las visiones a través de Shepard, hubiese adquirido el mismo conocimiento del idioma proteano?

 _No… que yo pueda ver sus ecos es lo mismo que si Liara fusionase su mente con la comandante_  –pensó Olesya, confusa–.  _Y Liara no entiende ni una palabra… entonces… ¿por qué yo sí?_

Miró de nuevo al holograma, más intrigada que confusa. ¿Por qué ella era capaz de entender el proteano? ¿Quizá por percibir todo lo proteano? No, aquello no tenía sentido.

—También dice que no tuvieron tiempo –intervino Olesya–. Aunque eso no tiene sentido si se trata de un aviso.

—Espera, ¿tú también puedes entenderlo? –preguntó Liara, atónita–. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo –murmuró ella.

—¿Puede ser debido a los ecos? –inquirió Shepard, pero Olesya negó con la cabeza.

—No, por esa regla de tres Liara también tendría que entenderlo –respondió; luego se encogió de hombros–. De todas formas, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para pensar en esto.

—… o es seguro… –continuaba repitiendo el holograma, al parecer era una grabación que se repetía de manera constante–… buscar refugio… a los archivos… segadores… La Ciudadela… superados… única esperanza… acto desesperado…el Conducto… todo está perdido…

—Dice algo del Conducto, pero la grabación está demasiado dañada –Shepard frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—También habla de los segadores, La Ciudadela y buscar refugio en los archivos –añadió Olesya–. Creo que deberíamos dirigirnos ahí.

—¿Y dónde están los archivos? –preguntó Liara.

Olesya limpió con el guante la mesa que estaba detrás del holograma, quitando polvo, tierra y plantas; luego toqueteó hasta que se encendió y tecleó algo. Un pequeño haz de luz iluminó la sala donde se encontraban, así como la sala inferior y los pasillos circundantes.

—He reactivado la luz y creo que he desactivado la seguridad –comentó, volviéndose hacia ellas–. Así que la puerta debería estar abierta.

Shepard asintió mientras Liara miraba todavía sorprendida a su compañera de equipo. Se pusieron en marcha, de regreso al mako; tal como Olesya había dicho, la puerta se había abierto de manera que se subieron en el vehículo y atravesaron la puerta con rapidez, avanzando por el largo pasillo en busca de Saren.

—Me he pasado la vida estudiando a los proteanos –comentó Liara, emocionada–. Pero nunca soñé con llegar a descubrir algo así. Este búnker quizá fuese el último refugio de su especie… sólo imaginar los misterios que puede encerrar… ¡Piensa en todos los secretos que podríamos descubrir!

—Tranquilízate, Liara–masculló Olesya–. Estás hablando de una especie que fue masacrada, toda la tecnología, los datos y sus conocimientos, se han perdido con ellos. No hay manera de saber nada más que lo que digan las ruinas y aquí no hay nada más que muerte y dolor.

Liara no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla largamente igual que hizo Shepard. Olesya no sabía qué era lo que pasaba exactamente con ella, era consciente de que su percepción hacía que notase más el dolor y el sufrimiento de aquel lugar, pero no debería hacerla sentir como si le estuvieran apretujando el corazón con mano de hierro de manera constante… había estado en sitios donde había muerto mucha gente y notaba el dolor también… pero no era tan fuerte… no tanto…

—Me pregunto qué son esas cosas de las paredes –comentó Shepard, con curiosidad, mientras miraba a ambos lados del túnel.

Allí, sobresaliendo en algunos puntos, había algo con forma de cilindro ovoide, con líneas azules brillantes. Liara se acercó un poco más a la ventana, para observar con atención.

—Seguramente sean contenedores –comentó–. Podrían servir para guardar energía o materiales. O quizá sean archivos donde se guardan datos –hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando–. También pueden ser cápsulas de estasis.

—Son cápsulas de estasis, sí –suspiró Olesya, intentando que la curiosidad de la asari acabase con su paciencia–. Los proteanos intentaron mantenerse con vida mediante la congelación criogénica –desvió la mirada hacia el suelo del mako–. Es obvio que no lo consiguieron.

De repente una barrera anaranjada apareció frente al vehículo, obligando a Shepard a frenar en seco.

—¿Qué demonios…? –masculló.

Bajaron del vehículo, atentas; Shepard tocó la barrera con la mano y comprobó que era sólida y que era imposible atravesarla. Al darse la vuelta vio que había otra cerrándoles la retirada. Mustió una maldición antes de acercarse a su equipo.

—Parece que Saren nos ha preparado una emboscada –comentó–. Estad atentas.

—No creo que Saren esté detrás de todo esto –dijo Olesya, mirando hacia una de las paredes–. Ahí hay una abertura, quizá nos lleve a algún sitio.

—O quizá sea una trampa –apuntó Liara.

—¿Qué sentido tiene dejarnos entrar ahí si es para matarnos? –preguntó Shepard, interesada en la abertura–. Si quisieran vernos muertas, habrían atacado ya. Además, tengo un presentimiento sobre esto, vamos.

Entraron por la abertura y llegaron a una plataforma que se puso en movimiento nada más subieron en ella. Bajaron durante unos segundos hasta que llegaron a una amplia habitación con el techo alto y acristalado y altas paredes recubiertas por enredaderas; frente a la salida del ascensor había un pequeño pasillo con barandilla que llegaba a un pequeño bloque de piedra. Se acercaron a él y un holograma apareció ante ellas.

—No sois proteanos, pero tampoco máquinas –dijo una voz masculina, una voz suave y tranquila–. Esta situación es una de las muchas que se previeron. Por eso enviamos nuestros avisos mediante las balizas.

—Parece una especie de programa IV –comentó Olesya–. Aunque su imagen está bastante dañada…

—No percibo en vosotros la mancha del adoctrinamiento –continuó hablando el holograma–, a diferencia del otro que pasó hace poco. Quizá haya aún esperanza.

—¡Increíble! –exclamó Liara, entusiasmada–. Es una IV proteana, ¡y puedo entender lo que está diciendo!

—He estado monitorizando vuestras comunicaciones desde que llegasteis a la instalación –dijo el holograma–. He traducido mi salida de datos a un idioma que podáis comprender.

»Me llamo Vigil. Por el momento estáis a salvo, pero eso va a cambiar. Pronto no habrá ningún lugar seguro.

—¿Eres una especie de programa de inteligencia artificial? –preguntó Shepard, curiosa.

—Soy un sistema de análisis avanzado no orgánico con los rasgos  de personalidad de Ksad Ishan, encargado jefe de la instalación de Ilos –respondió Vigil.

—¿Por qué nos has traído aquí? –preguntó Olesya.

—Debéis romper un ciclo que se repite desde hace millones de años. Pero para hacerlo es necesario que primero comprendáis, de lo contrario, cometeréis los mismos errores que cometimos nosotros.

»La Ciudadela es el corazón de vuestra civilización –la voz tranquila y pausada de Vigil hablaba sin prisa pero sin pausa– y el lugar desde donde se gobierna. Como ocurrió en nuestro caso y ha ocurrido con cada civilización que nos precedió. Pero La Ciudadela es una trampa. La estación es en realidad un enorme relé de masa. Uno que enlaza con el Espacio Oscuro, el vacío que hay más allá de la galaxia.

»Cuando se active el relé de La Ciudadela, los segadores vendrán por él. Y todo lo que conocéis será destruido.

—Espera, ¿un relé de masa? –preguntó Shepard, atónita–. ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello? A estas alturas debería haberse descubierto.

—Los segadores ocultaron con mucho cuidado los mayores secretos de La Ciudadela. Por eso  _crearon_  una especie de operarios orgánicos aparentemente benignos.

»Los cuidadores mantienen las funciones más básicas de La Ciudadela. Permiten que las especies que la descubran la utilicen sin llegar a comprender completamente su tecnología. La dependencia de los cuidadores garantiza que ninguna otra especie descubra la auténtica naturaleza de la estación. No hasta que se activa el relé y llega la invasión segadora.

—Entonces, cuando los segadores crearon La Ciudadela… ¿también crearon a los cuidadores? –preguntó Olesya.

—La hipótesis más factible es que los cuidadores fueran una de las primeras civilizaciones cosechadas. Quizá la primera. Quizá respondieron bien al adoctrinamiento, o tal vez los criaron para ser obedientes. En cualquier caso, los dejaron atrás para operar y mantener La Ciudadela.

»Pero los cuidadores ya no están bajo el control directo del Soberano o de su especie creadora. Evolucionaron de tal manera que ahora sólo responden a las señales que envía La Ciudadela. Cuando los proteanos alteramos las señales que la estación emitía, rompimos el lazo que ataba a los cuidadores con el Soberano. Ahora son completamente inofensivos.

—Has hablado del Espacio Oscuro –intervino Liara–. ¿Cómo pueden sobrevivir los segadores en él?

—Sólo tenemos teorías. Nuestros investigadores creían que los segadores entran en prolongados estados de inactividad para conservar energía. Eso les permite sobrevivir miles y miles de años y deja tiempo para que las civilizaciones orgánicas se reconstruyan. Pero en ese estado son vulnerables.

»Al retirarse más allá de los confines de la galaxia se aseguran de que nadie los pueda descubrir por accidente. Y mantienen oculta su existencia hasta que se activa el relé de La Ciudadela.

—Los segadores arrasarán con el Consejo y la flota de La Ciudadela en un único ataque por sorpresa –murmuró Shepard.

—Ese fue nuestro destino. Nuestros líderes murieron incluso antes de comprender que nos atacaban. Los segadores se hicieron con el control de La Ciudadela y, gracias a ella, de los relés de masa.

»El sistema de comunicaciones y el transporte de nuestro imperio se vieron interrumpidos. Todos los sistemas quedaron aislados por completo y así fueron presa fácil para las flotas segadoras. En las décadas siguientes, los segadores aniquilaron a nuestro pueblo de manera sistemática. Mundo a mundo, sistema a sistema. Nos exterminaron.

Olesya tuvo que apoyarse en la barandilla para no caer de rodillas al suelo; sus compañeras no le prestaron atención, pues estaban escuchando con mucho interés lo que Vigil estaba contando, y ella lo agradeció internamente. Le dolía el pecho y sus ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas pero presionó los párpados para retenerlas y miró de nuevo al holograma.

—Pero alguno de vuestra especie tuvo que sobrevivir –inquirió Shepard.

—Gracias a La Ciudadela los segadores tuvieron acceso a todos nuestros registros, mapas, datos del censo… la información es poder y ellos lo sabían todo de nosotros.

»Sus flotas avanzaron por cada región colonizada de la galaxia. Algunos fueron destruidos. Otros, conquistados, y sus poblaciones, esclavizadas. Los siervos adoctrinados se convirtieron en agentes durmientes bajo el control de los segadores. Los otros proteanos los acogieron como refugiados, pero éstos los vendieron a las máquinas.

»En unos cuantos siglos, los segadores mataron o esclavizaron a todos los proteanos de la galaxia. Fueron implacables, brutales y absolutamente metódicos.

Olesya no pudo evitarlo y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando sin parar. No entendía qué era lo que ocurría pero escuchar a Vigil hablar de la destrucción de los proteanos hacía que su corazón se encogiese, que se sintiese oprimido por algo invisible. Tenía la mirada fija en el holograma roto que era Vigil pero en realidad no lo estaba viendo, en realidad veía proteanos en las calles de una ciudad, con el sol luciendo sobre ellos; escuchaba risas y murmullos despreocupados, como si no hubiese temor por nada, como si todo estuviese bien… entonces un rayo de color rojo salió del cielo y barrió todo a su paso. Olesya oyó los gritos, los edificios derrumbándose sobre sus cimientos, sobre los viandantes…

—¡Olesya!

Se volvió bruscamente al notar la sacudida de la comandante sobre sus hombros. Parpadeó, haciendo que un par de lágrimas cayesen sobre sus mejillas, y la miró como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. El rostro de la comandante estaba serio pero Olesya veía en su mirada, y percibía, que estaba preocupada.

—¿Qué…? –susurró.

—Te has caído al suelo de rodillas y has estado como en trance unos segundos –respondió Shepard–. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… sí… –se limpió las lágrimas de la cara con el dorso de la mano y se incorporó con ayuda de la comandante–. Los ecos a veces son más fuertes, lo siento.

Shepard no dijo nada, pero le dio una suave palmada en el brazo antes de acercarse de nuevo a Vigil.

—¿Por qué hacen esto los segadores? –preguntó Shepard–. ¿Por qué mantienen estos ciclos de genocidios?

—Los segadores son extraños, incomprensibles. Quizá necesiten esclavos o recursos. Lo más probable es que actúen por motivos o por objetivos más allá de nuestra comprensión. Al final, ¿eso importa? Vuestra supervivencia depende de que los detengáis, no de que comprendáis su comportamiento.

—Sigo sin entender por qué se fueron después de conquistar a tu pueblo –preguntó Liara, pensativa.

—Nuestros mundos quedaron esquilmados, cosechados por sus esclavos adoctrinados. Todo lo que había de valor, todos los recursos, toda la tecnología… se lo llevaron todo.

»Cuando estuvieron seguros de haber exterminado toda forma de vida orgánica superior, se retiraron del espacio de La Ciudadela al Espacio Oscuro y lo cerraron tras de sí. Habían eliminado todas las pruebas de la invasión segadora. Sólo dejaron atrás a sus esclavos adoctrinados, los abandonaron.

»Aquellos cascarones sin mente ya no eran capaces de tener pensamientos independientes. Los adoctrinados no tardaron en morir de hambre o por los elementos. El genocidio de los proteanos fue completo.

—Entiendo –asintió Shepard, luego ladeó un poco la cabeza–. Aún no me has dicho para qué nos has traído aquí.

—El Conducto es la clave. Antes de que los segadores atacaran, los proteanos conseguimos descubrir los misterios de la tecnología de los relés de masa. Ilos era una instalación de alto secreto. Aquí trabajaron los investigadores para crear un relé de masa a pequeña escala, uno conectado directamente con La Ciudadela, el centro de la red de relés.

—Entonces, ¡el Conducto no es un arma, es un camino secreto hasta La Ciudadela! –exclamó Liara.

—¿Y cómo conseguisteis permanecer ocultos tanto tiempo? –volvió a preguntar Shepard.

—Todos los registros de nuestro proyecto quedaron destruidos durante el ataque inicial a La Ciudadela. Aunque el imperio proteano cayó, Ilos se salvó. Cortamos todas las comunicaciones con el exterior y la instalación dejo de emitir. El personal se retiró a los subterráneos, a estos archivos.

»Para conservar los recursos todos entramos en estasis criogénica. Me programaron para controlar la instalación y despertar al personal cuando pasara el peligro. Pero el genocidio de una especie entera es un proceso lento. Pasaron años. Décadas. Siglos. Los segadores seguían. Y mis reservas de energía se agotaban.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? –susurró Olesya, sabedora de la respuesta.

—Empecé desactivando el soporte vital del personal no esencial. Primero el personal de apoyo, después, seguridad. Una por una, fui desconectando las cabinas para conservar energía.

—Aquí hay cientos de cápsulas de estasis –murmuró Olesya, con la voz ahogada por el dolor y las lágrimas amenazando de nuevo en sus ojos–. ¿Te limitaste a apagarlas? ¿Los mataste?

—Este resultado no estaba imprevisto. Mis acciones fueron consecuencia de la programación de las contingencias que se previeron durante mi creación. Salvé al personal clave. Cuando los segadores se retiraron, los mejores investigadores seguían con vida. Mis acciones fueron lo único que permitió conservar la esperanza.

»Cuando despertaron, comprendieron que la especie proteana estaba condenada. Sólo quedaba una docena de individuos, muy pocos para llegar a una población viable. Pero encontraron la manera de evitar que los segadores volvieran. Una manera de romper los ciclos y sabían que los cuidadores eran la clave.

»Antes de cada invasión se envía una señal mediante la estación que hace que los cuidadores activen el relé de La Ciudadela. Después de décadas de estudio, nuestros científicos descubrieron la manera de alterar la señal. Mediante el Conducto, consiguieron acceder a La Ciudadela y realizar modificaciones. Esta vez, cuando el Soberano envió la señal a La Ciudadela, los cuidadores la ignoraron, dejando a los segadores atrapados en el Espacio Oscuro.

—Saren debe de tener un plan para deshacer lo que hicisteis –apuntó Shepard.

—El que llamáis Saren usará el Conducto para superar las defensas de La Ciudadela. Cuando esté dentro, transferirá el control de la estación al Soberano, quien anulará los sistemas de La Ciudadela y abrirá manualmente el relé. Y el ciclo de extinción volverá a empezar.

—Si lo consigue –masculló Shepard con ira y decisión–. Pienso convertir en chatarra a esa maldita nave ególatra.

—En mi consola hay un archivo de datos. Lleva una copia contigo, cuando llegues a la unidad central de control de La Ciudadela, cárgalo en la estación. Dañará los protocolos de seguridad de la estación y te facilitará el control temporal sobre ella. Eso podría darte una oportunidad contra el Soberano.

—Espera, ¿dónde está la unidad central de control? –preguntó Liara–. Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de algo así.

—Tenéis que atravesar el Conducto. Seguid a Saren. Él os llevará a vuestro destino.

Shepard cargó el archivo de datos en su omni herramienta y se volvió hacia ellas.

—Saren nos lleva ya mucha ventaja –comentó–. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha.

—El que llamas Saren aún no ha llegado al Conducto –informó Vigil–. Aún no. Si os dais prisa, aún hay esperanza.

Salieron de allí y regresaron al mako; las barreras habían desaparecido de manera que el camino estaba libre para ellas. Shepard puso rumbo al Conducto, atravesando canales, que antaño llevarían agua, hasta que divisaron al final un relé a pequeña escala. Sin dudarlo un instante, pasó entre las filas de geth y se metió de lleno en el relé, que los envió a través de media galaxia hasta La Ciudadela.


	11. Chapter 11

**·Epílogo·**

**-Finale-**

_2183 EC._

_La Ciudadela, Widow, Vía Láctea._

El mako salió despedido del pequeño relé que había aparecido en El Presidium, perdiendo el equilibrio y dando varias vueltas de campana hasta detenerse contra una pared panza arriba, llevándose por delante varios geth. De la parte baja del coche comenzó a salir un denso humo negro que se elevó hacia hasta perderse de vista.

Shepard le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta del vehículo y salió deprisa del interior, empuñando su fusil mientras recorría la zona con la mirada; Olesya salió detrás de ella, ayudando a Liara, y se colocaron al lado de la comandante, alertas.

La Ciudadela estaba envuelta en un completo caos. El fuego de los incendios brillaban aquí y allá mientras grupos de geth y cascarones corrían por entre los edificios disparando a todo lo que se movía.

Shepard abrió fuego de repente, acabando con un par de cascarones antes de echar a correr hacia el ascensor que subía a la sala del Consejo. Olesya percibía que la comandante tenía el presentimiento de que Saren había ido directamente hacia allí.

No dijeron ni una palabra mientras subían a gran velocidad los pisos; desde allí podían ver toda la destrucción a la que estaba siendo sometida la estación; Olesya apretó los dientes: Saren lo iba a pagar con creces.

El ascensor se detuvo bruscamente y ellas perdieron el equilibrio; miraron hacia arriba pero no vieron nada. Shepard se colocó el casco y masculló una maldición mientras guardaba el fusil y se acercaba a la puerta del ascensor.

—Saren ha debido bloquear el ascensor –gruñó–. Preparaos, vamos a salir al exterior.

Las dos mujeres se pusieron el casco y Shepard abrió de golpe la puerta del ascensor; activaron el electromagnetismo de las botas y avanzaron a la carrera por la pared del ascensor, en dirección ascendente, hacia el Consejo.

Varios geth hicieron su aparición, disparando sus armas contra ellas, pero Liara envió varias bolas de biótica que derribaron a los sintéticos. Olesya ganó velocidad y se dejó caer por encima de los obstáculos, sacando su omni herramienta y cortando geth a diestro y siniestro hasta que un krogan la empujó con fuerza. La chica se levantó con rapidez para devolver el ataque, pero Shepard ya había acabado con el krogan a balazo limpio.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino: una de las trampillas que daban a otro de los ascensores que llevaban a las salas del Consejo. Shepard la abrió con brusquedad y se colaron dentro, apareciendo en la sala central. Avanzaron entre unos pocos geth y varios incendios hasta que vieron a Saren al fondo, tecleando algo en una consola que se había abierto en la plataforma donde el Consejo recibía las audiencias.

Corrieron hacia él pero Saren se dejó caer hacia una plataforma móvil que el turiano manejaba, abriendo fuego contra ellos. Rápidamente el pequeño equipo buscó cobertura mientras el espectro renegado hablaba.

—Creía que no ibas a llegar a tiempo, Shepard.

—Siento haber llegado tarde a nuestra cita –gruñó Shepard mientras asomaba por un lado de su cobertura–. Pero tuviste la amabilidad de enviarme a tus adoradores para entorpecer mi avance.

—Sabes que estáis perdidos, ¿verdad? –Saren habló con suficiencia–. En pocos minutos, el Soberano se habrá hecho con el control completo de La Ciudadela. ¡Los relés se abrirán y los segadores volverán! –añadió con una carcajada.

—¡Te has vuelto completamente loco, Saren! –exclamó Shepard–. Voy a evitar su llegada a toda costa; tú no podrás impedirmelo.

—Sobreviviste a nuestro encuentro en Virmire –comentó él–. Pero desde entonces he cambiado, he mejorado. El Soberano me ha… potenciado –añadió casi con placer.

—¿Crees que unos cuantos tornillos y cables van a salvarte de ellos? –preguntó la comandante con ironía–. Creo que aún no te has dado cuenta de la magnitud de todo esto.

—¡Eres tú quien aún no lo comprende, Shepard! –gritó Saren, furioso–. Hay un lugar para nosotros, los orgánicos, cuando los segadores lleguen; necesitan hombres y mujeres de acción, gente como tú y como yo –hizo una pausa–. El Soberano reconoce tu valía, lo has impresionado. Ríndete a él y los segadores te perdonarán la vida. Únete a nosotros y encontraremos un lugar para ti –añadió con voz seductora.

Shepard se echó a reír.

—Claro, me rindo, aniquilan a todos los orgánicos y a los adoctrinados los dejan atrás para que se mueran –ironizó ella–. Para eso prefiero morir peleando antes de acabar como tú, controlado por el Soberano mediante los implantes; pero tú no quieres verlo.

—La relación es simbiótica, una mezcla de lo orgánico con lo sintético –gruño Saren–. Una unión de carne y acero, las virtudes de ambos pero sin sus debilidades. Te guste o no soy una visión del futuro, Shepard. El final de la evolución de toda la vida orgánica. Éste es nuestro verdadero destino.

—Los segadores se dedican a utilizar a los orgánicos; se aprovechan y los tiran –rebatió ella–. ¡En cuanto termine todo esto te desecharán!

Saren soltó un rugido de rabia y Olesya percibió remordimientos en él. El turiano se llevó las manos a la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

—¡No podía eviarlo! –gimió–. Ya conoces las visiones, ¡has visto lo que les pasó a los proteanos! Rendición o muerte… ¡no hay más opciones!

—¡Sí que las hay, siempre las hay! –grito Shepard con rabia–. Podrías haberte resistido, ¡haber luchado! Pero elegiste rendirte, renunciaste a tu vida.

—Quizá tenas razón… tal vez aún haya una posibilidad de… ¡unh! –Saren se dobló, sujetándose la cabeza–. Los implantes…el Soberano es muy fuerte. Lo siento, pero es demasiado tarde para mí.

—Aún hay una manera de detener todo esto –insistió Shepard, frunciendo los labios–. Si tienes el valor necesario.

Saren guardó silencio un instante antes de llevarse el arma a la sien, presionando con fuerza y decisión el cañón del arma.

—Adiós, Shepard. Gracias.

El sonido del disparo resonó en la sala como un cañonazo; el cuerpo inerte de Saren cayó al jardín que había debajo de la palestra, rompiendo un enorme cristal que había encima.

Shepard no perdió ni un instante, corrió hacia donde estaba la consola, que reapareció ante su presencia, e introdujo en el sistema el archivo que Vigil les había entregado, tecleando algunas cosas antes de volverse hacia ellas.

—El archivo de datos de Vigil ha funcionado –informó–. Tengo el control del todos los sistemas.

—Deberíamos activar los brazos de la estación –opinó Olesya–. Quizá la flota pueda acabar con él antes de que eche por tierra el trabajo de Vigil y retome el control de La Ciudadela.

Shepard tecleó algo de nuevo y los brazos de la estación, que Saren había cerrado, comenzaron a abrirse de nuevo.

—También necesitaríamos abrir un canal de comunicaciones –apuntó Liara–. Hay que saber dónde está la flota y querrán saber la situación aquí.

Shepard volvió a teclear algo en la consola y la voz de Joker resonó en el panel.

—Normandía a Ciudadela. Normandía a Ciudadela. Comandante, por favor, dime que eres tú.

—Qué poca fe tienes en mí, Joker –bromeó ella.

—Menos mal, Comandante –suspiró Joker–. Hemos recibido la señal de emergencia de la nave  _Ascensión_ ; en estos momentos estoy en el sector Andura con toda la flota de Arturo. Todavía podemos salvar a la  _Ascensión_ , sólo tienes que activar los relés que rodean La Ciudadela y enviaremos a la caballería.

—Shepard, ¿estás segura? –intervino Olesya de repente–. Si abres esos relés ahora mismo, las naves geth causarán muchas bajas.

—Esto es más importante que la humanidad –replicó Liara, indignada–. ¡El Soberano es una amenaza para toda raza de esta galaxia!

—Pues por eso mismo lo estoy diciendo –rebatió Olesya, frunciendo el ceño–. No podemos desperdiciar los refuerzos antes de que se abran los brazos porque los necesitaremos para atacar al Soberano.

—Comandante, necesito saber cuáles son las órdenes –la voz de Joker sonó de nuevo por la consola–. ¿Nos quedamos atrás o vamos a salvar a la  _Ascensión_?

Shepard guardó silencio un momento, pensativa. Estaba claro que la decisión no iba a tomarla a la ligera y que había muchas cosas en juego; finalmente, cerró los ojos y se volvió hacia la consola.

—Espera, Joker –dijo–. No vamos a sacrificar a cientos de humanos para salvar una sola nave. Necesitamos reservar las naves para acabar con el Soberano.

—Entendido, comandante.

—Es un sacrificio por un bien mayor –murmuró Liara, poniendo una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Shepard para tranquilizarla.

—Sólo espero que no sea en vano –murmuró la comandante.

Los brazos de la estación se abrieron lo suficiente como para que la flota pudiera atacar, fue entonces cuando Shepard abrió los relés y las naves de la Alianza aparecieron en el cielo, disparando contra el Soberano.

El impacto de los misiles provocó que el suelo temblara y las tres mujeres cayeron al foso donde estaba el cadáver de Saren. Se levantaron, un poco magulladas, y se disponían a salir de allí cuando el cuerpo del turiano comenzó a moverse y a mutar en algo parecido a un geth con forma turiana.

—¡Soy el Soberano! –exclamó–. ¡Y esta estación es MÍA!

Shepard abrió fuego sin esperar un minuto más y Olesya se unió a ella; Liara, por su parte, utilizó la biótica para intentar derrotarlo. Finalmente, con un certero disparo de Shepard, Saren cayó al suelo y se consumió para desaparecer entre cenizas.

En aquel momento, el Soberano comenzó a caer desde el cielo, sin escudos y acosado por los ataques de toda la flota, hacia donde ellas se encontraban. Echaron a correr para salir de allí pero fue demasiado tarde, el impacto de la gigantesca nave provocó que el suelo se abriera y los cascotes de la pared que había atravesado cayeran sobre ellas.

—¡Capitán Anderson! –gritó una voz que empuñaba una linterna–. ¡Las hemos encontrado! Están aquí.

—Hngg… no grites, por favor –masculló Olesya, llevándose una mano a la cabeza; le dolía enormemente y, bajo el tacto de los dedos, noto algo pegajoso y supo que tenía una herida que había sangrado durante un buen rato–. Genial…

—Con cuidado –dijo la voz de Anderson cuando Liara se quiso incorporar; luego se volvió hacia Olesya, que estaba apoyada en un enorme cascote–. Ya se ha terminado, estáis a salvo –hizo una pausa entonces y Olesya percibió que estaba preocupado–. ¿Dónde está la comandante? ¿Y Shepard?

Olesya alzó la mirada con toda la rapidez que pudo para mirar un instante a Anderson antes de recorrer la sala, buscando signos de Shepard. La percibía pero no estaba segura de en qué lugar se encontraba.

Entonces, de entre unos cascotes, apareció la comandante, con una sonrisa cansada y una mano para sujetarse las costillas.

—Creo que nos hemos ganado unas buenas vacaciones –comentó antes de echarse a reír.

Después de eso, se formó un nuevo consejo, donde los humanos, tras mucho luchar por ello, tuvieron también un representante, Udina. La tripulación de la Normandía tuvo un permiso de varias semanas, para desconectar y recuperarse de las heridas sufridas, así como reparar los desperfectos que la nave había sufrido.

La Ciudadela estuvo durante meses inmersa en reparaciones tras la batalla contra el Soberano, pero para cuando los escombros apenas existían, la Normandía ya surcaba el espacio de nuevo, en busca de nuevos horizontes.

Olesya estaba jugando al póker con Garrus, Kaidan y Ashley en el salón, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos mientras viajaban a otro sistema. De repente, la voz de Joker resonó en toda la nave para advertirles de que se preparasen para maniobras de evasión y el pequeño grupo dejó lo que estaba haciendo para prepararse ante un posible ataque.

Olesya se enfundó la armadura con rapidez y se puso el casco, cerrando bien su baúl y reuniéndose con Garrus en el puente de mando, donde Shepard daba órdenes con firmeza. En aquel momento, la nave se escoró antes de sufrir el impacto de un proyectil.

—¡Evacuad a todo el mundo! –gritaba Shepard.

—He avisado a la Alianza –informó Kaidan–. ¿Crees que llegarán a tiempo?

—No, no para salvar la Normandía –repuso ella–. La nave está perdida, tenemos que evacuarla lo más pronto posible, ¡vamos!

—¡Espera! –gritó Kaidan cuando la comandante se alejaba–. ¡Joker no quiere abandonarla!

—¡Maldito idiota! –Shepard sacudió la cabeza y se puso el casco–. Evacuad a todos y luego meteos en una cápsula. Yo voy a por ese imbécil.

Se alejó a la carrera mientras ellos guiaban a la tripulación que veían hacia las cápsulas de salvamento; cuando no hubo nadie más a la vista, se metieron en una de ellas y salieron despedidos al espacio. Desde allí pudieron ver una extraña nave, enorme, que parecía hecha de piedra y metal y que abría fuego de nuevo contra la agonizante Normandía.

Una cápsula salió antes de que la nave cayese, atraída por la gravedad del planeta que estaba cerca de ellos. Olesya se pegó al cristal, con lo ojos cerrados, tratando de percibir a los pasajeros de la última cápsula pero sólo lograba sentir a Joker; un Joker que se estaba maldiciendo, que lloraba de dolor y de culpa. Y entonces comprendió.

Shepard había caído con la nave.


End file.
